Criando Laços
by Ran Inazuma Amaya
Summary: Milo e Kamus estão casados a alguns anos, e durante todo esse tempo queriam ter um filho, porém como ambos eram homens só lhes sobraram a adoção. Eles não contaram que iriam adotar um adolescente, e ainda por cima um homofóbico. O casal ira conseguir?
1. Chapter 1

_Yo minna-san o/  
_

_Estou escrevendo essa fic junto com minha grande amiga Mel, enton esperamos que gostem da nossa nova fic o/  
_

_Kissus e boa leitura =3  
_

_Mel Dark: Cabe salientar que não conhecemos como funciona exatamente o processo de adoção... então nos perdoem qualquer falha._

_**R&S**_

Era uma bela tarde de sábado. Camus e Milo estavam em um conhecido orfanato de Atenas, vieram falar com a diretora. Finalmente o sonho do casal estava prestes a se tornar realidade: Conseguiriam adotar uma criança. Bateram à porta do escritório e aguardaram resposta. Estavam nervosos, ansiosos e felizes.

Milo e Camus já estavam casados há cinco anos, e há dois na fila de espera da adoção. Adotar já era difícil, mas quando o casal era gay as coisas se complicavam ainda mais.

Uma mulher que aparentava no máximo vinte e cinco anos abriu a porta. Tinha a pele morena, cabelos acima dos ombros, olhos pretos como os cabelos. Vestia um conjunto de saia e blazer pretos, uma blusa branca e sapatos pretos. Era uma mulher muito bonita e elegante.

- Por favor, entrem e sentem-se. Eu sou Helena, diretora do orfanato Raio de Luz – diz a morena, estendendo a mão em cumprimento- Prazer em conhecê-los.

Com um largo sorriso no rosto, Milo estende a mão para a mulher, retribuindo o cumprimento.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Helena. Eu sou Milo e este é meu marido Kamus.

- Muito Prazer – Camus estende a mão também sorrindo, um pouco nervoso - Nós recebemos o telefonema a respeito de um garoto, que chegou faz pouco tempo. Estamos há algum tempo na fila da adoção.

- Sim, claro. Fui eu mesma quem ligou. Ele é um garoto um pouco difícil, mas como vocês colocaram na ficha que preencheram que não se importavam com a idade... Eu pensei que talvez gostassem de conhecê-lo.

- Sim, adoraríamos! - os olhos do grego brilharam em expectativa - Estamos querendo adotar independente da idade, aparência ou passado!

- Fico muito feliz em saber disso. São poucos que não se importam... A maioria dos casais prefere bebês, assim podem moldar a personalidade deles. - a morena olhou para o ruivo intensamente de cima a baixo – Mas vocês não são muito jovens para adotarem um adolescente? Vocês entendem que o Hyoga, esse é o nome do garoto, tem sua personalidade formada... Claro que vocês podem educá-lo e transmitir seus valores, porém as coisas podem não ser tão fáceis.

Camus lança um olhar suplicante para o esposo, um pedido mudo para que o loiro não desistisse da adoção.

- Não nos importamos nem um pouco com a personalidade, idade ou aparência dele, senhorita Helena. - Milo disse firme, mas ainda sorrindo.

- Assim sendo vou apresentá-los ao garoto. – a morena pega o telefone e disca o número de um ramal - Senhorita Dominique, por favor, pede para Hyoga entrar.

Alguns segundos depois a porta é aberta e por ela entra um lindo garoto, que aparentava ter seus quinze anos. Pela primeira vez naquela tarde Camus sorriu abertamente, olhando para aquele que já amava como um filho, mesmo sendo a primeira vez que o via.

- O que foi Helena? – o jovem tinha um semblante descontraído e brilhantes olhos azuis.

Helena levanta-se indo até Hyoga, passando um braço por seus ombros.

- Hyoga, quero lhe apresentar duas pessoas que estão interessadas em lhe adotar. – aproxima os lábios do ouvido do jovem, de forma que só ele possa escutar suas palavras - Você tem muita sorte pequeno... É muito difícil conseguir isso na sua idade.

- Oi Hyoga, eu sou Camus, estou muito feliz em conhecê-lo. – diz o ruivo estendendo a mão para o loirinho, sentia o coração acelerado em seu peito, finalmente teria sua família completa.

Hyoga retribui o cumprimento, mas em seguida olha para o loiro que estava do lado do ruivo com desconfiança.

- Cadê sua mulher?- Olha Camus nos olhos - Ela não se importa de você ter vindo com um amigo ao em vez de vir com ela?

- Err... – Milo pensou em se apresentar, mas perdeu a fala diante das palavras do jovem. Olhou para Camus em um pedido mudo de ajuda.

- Esse é Milo, meu esposo. Eu sou casado sim, mas não com uma mulher. – mantém o olho no olho com o loirinho - Apesar de sermos do mesmo sexo, nos amamos muito e somos muito felizes, e seremos ainda mais quando você for morar conosco.

Helena olhava a cena quieta, na verdade achava um desperdício dois monumentos daqueles juntos. Mas isso era sua opinião e não podia de forma alguma externá-la.

- Com todo o respeito, Helena – Hyoga fala de forma dura, cruzando os braços - se não se importa eu vou voltar para o meu quarto. – dirige o olhar para o casal - Por que vocês não procuram outra pessoa para adotarem, veados?

- Hyoga! – Helena falou em tom repreensivo - Em primeiro lugar, respeito, por favor! – olhou para o casal, vendo que o belo ruivo de olhos verdes está um tanto constrangido - Desculpem-me por isso, eu avisei que talvez não fosse fácil.

Camus estava quase entrando em desespero, queria adotar o menino, não esperava que ele os repudiasse. Lançou um olhar suplicante para o marido, um pedido mudo de socorro.

- Err... – Milo, fica alguns segundos sem saber o que falar, para logo em seguida se virar para Helena com o olhar decidido e voz firme - Senhorita Helena, prepare a papelada.- olhou para Hyoga e concluiu- A partir de hoje, você será criado por uma dupla de "veados" então acostume-se!

- Posso falar alguma coisa sobre isso? Será que eu posso dar a minha opinião? – Hyoga parecia irritado.

- Poder você até pode – Helena falava em tom firme – E com certeza o juiz a levará em consideração. Mas devido a sua idade e aos problemas que você já causou em outros orfanatos... Creio que se eles quiserem mesmo te adotar, no mínimo você terá que morar com eles em caráter de experiência.

Hyoga saiu da sala batendo a porta. Não queria ser adotado por eles, não queria ter "pais" gays... Mas pelo visto as coisas não seriam bem como queria.

Quando Hyoga saiu da sala Camus abraçou o esposo e sussurrou um obrigado em seu ouvido. Estava feliz por Milo ter tomado uma atitude, pois ele não soube o que fazer diante da reação do loirinho.

Helena olhava incrédula para o casal, não esperava que eles fossem querer adotar o jovem Hyoga, mesmo depois de terem sido ofendidos por ele, devido sua opção sexual.

- vocês têm certeza quem querem mesmo adotá-lo? Ainda a tempo de voltar atrás.

- Eu tenho certeza!- Milo olhou para o esposo - - O que você acha, Kyu? Ficamos com o Hyoga?

- É tudo que eu mais quero meu amor... Vamos fazê-lo entender que o importante é o amor, e não a opção sexual. Enfim teremos nosso tão sonhado filho.

- E essa é nossa resposta, senhorita Helena – diz Milo sorrindo.

Helena suspirou, em um misto de alivio e resignação. Estava feliz pelo pequeno finalmente ter encontrado pessoas dispostas a ama-lo, mas tinha o pressentimento de que a convivência deles não seria fácil.

Após aquele primeiro encontro com Hyoga, o casal ainda voltou várias vezes ao orfanato pra visitar o loirinho, bem tiveram que comparecer a inúmeras audiências judiciais. Hyoga nunca se manifestou contra a adoção diante do juiz... Sabia que sua "ficha" não era a mais limpa, e não queria criar maiores problemas para si mesmo, porém sempre tentava convencer Helena a não deixar que o casal o adotasse... O que não surtia muito efeito, tendo em vista que a diretora achava que ele acabaria sendo feliz convivendo com Camus e Milo.

Finalmente o grande dia chegara, e o casal estava no orfanato para levar seu mais novo filho para casa, após toda a burocracia que tiveram que enfrentar para adotar Hyoga, foi concedido a guarda provisória. Helena havia ligado para eles no dia anterior, pedindo que viessem ao orfanato, para assim, assinarem os últimos papéis.

- Vocês estão mesmo certos de que estão fazendo a coisa certa?

- Sim – Camus respondeu firme, é claro que adotar Hyoga era a coisa mais certa que poderia fazer na vida.

-Se é o que querem... - Ela se dirigiu ate a mesa, pegando alguns documentos - É só assinarem, e daqui a um mês uma assistente social irá até a casa de vocês, ver como estão às coisas.

Camus assina o documento com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, passando em seguida a caneta para o esposo, pra que também pudesse fazer o mesmo.

- É, Kyu, a partir de hoje, somos pais.

- Nós formaremos uma família feliz, meu amor. Obrigado por isso. – Camus responde dando um selinho demorado no marido.

A diretora da instituição olha a cena comovida. "espero que ele tenha razão, vou torcer muito para que tudo dê certo", pensou a morena com um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

Enquanto isso um loiro emburrado estava em seu futuro ex-quarto, arrumando as malas sem nenhuma vontade.

- Droga de veados que me perseguem. - sorriu de uma maneira estranha - Pois quero ver eles quererem ficar comigo por um mês sequer.

Minutos depois todos estavam no carro a caminho de casa. Hyoga estava de braços cruzados no banco de trás, com o semblante fechado e visivelmente irritado. Não falou nada desde que saíra do orfanato.

- Hyoga, eu espero que você se sinta bem em nossa casa. Já está tudo pronto pra te receber, seu quarto está arrumado - Camus falava com um sorriso nos lábios.

Hyoga sequer olha para o ruivo.

Milo lança um olhar triste para o loirinho, e em seguida para o esposo, que parecia tão mal quanto ele com a indiferença do jovem.

- Nós vamos conseguir Milo. – o ruivo diz baixinho, para que só Milo escutasse.

- Assim espero Kamyu. – responde triste pegando a mão do marido a apertando, pedindo forças.

- Por que vocês não param logo com isso na minha frente? Eu não sou surdo, posso ouvi-los – resmunga Hyoga com o semblante ainda mais irritado - Além de me trazerem contra minha vontade, ficam fazendo boiolices na minha frente.

- Hyoga, somos sua família agora, e é bom você se acostumar que somos um casal. Não vamos mudar nosso comportamento por você, afinal de contas amar não é errado. – Camus diz em tom sério e firme.

- Foda-Se. – o jovem loiro responde com indiferença - Vocês não vão mudar seu comportamento, eu não vou mudar o meu tampouco os aceitarei como minha família.

- Veremos!- responde o ruivo suspirando frustrado. Estava disposto a conquistar o amor e respeito do jovem a qualquer custo. Não sabia explicar por que, mas desde que bateu os olhos no loirinho pela primeira vez, sentiu como se o conhecesse desde sempre.

- Vamos vocês dois, se acalmem. – Milo tentava amenizar a situação.

- hunf – Hyoga dá de ombros.

Camus fica quieto, respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar, viu que já estavam se aproximando da residência do casal, ou melhor, da família, pois era isso que eram agora.

- Veja, Oga, está será sua nova casa! – Milo diz sorrindo abertamente.

- Você não tem o direito de me chamar de Oga! – o loiro mais novo parecia ainda mais irritado com o apelido carinhoso pelo qual seu "pai" o chamou.

- vamos dar um tempo pra ele Mi – Camus diz, saindo do carro em seguida - vamos conhecer a casa Hyoga.

-... – sem proferir nenhuma palavra o loirinho sai do carro com suas malas, observando atentamente a fachada do imóvel - Huh...Até que é bonita...

Os três seguem para o interior da residência, indo direto para o quarto de Hyoga, Camus e Milo queriam que ele conhecesse primeiro seu espaço particular e descansasse um pouco antes de mostrarem o resto da casa, afinal teriam muito tempo para isso.

- Este é seu quarto, espero que goste. - Camus estava um pouco inseguro, será que o loirinho iria gostar do quarto que fora preparado pra ele com tanto carinho?

- Eu mesmo que decorei! – completa Milo com um enorme sorriso nos lábios abraçando o esposo.

- É... Bonito. Obrigado.

- Não tem muitas coisas porque assim você pode ir decorando do seu jeito.

- Bem, vamos deixar você sozinho, para que arrume suas coisas e tome um banho. Daqui à uma hora nos iremos jantar. – Camus fala mais aliviado por Hyoga ao menos ter gostado do quarto.

- Ok – responde o loirinho indo arrumar as malas, ainda sem sorrir ao menos uma vez desde que conhecera o casal.

Milo e Camus saem do quarto, fechando a porta, ainda abraçados.

- Ele ainda vai nos aceitar Mi, eu tenho certeza disso.

- Mas Kyu... Você viu, não viu? Ele sequer deu um sorriso para nós! E se... Eu não conseguir ser um bom pai para ele? E se ele não aceitar agente? – o grego parecia triste.

- Meu amor, ele vai nos aceitar. – o ruivo estava entristecido, porém decidido - Hoje é apenas o primeiro dia dele conosco. Nós vamos conseguir conquistá-lo, tenha fé. – conclui dando selinho nos lábios do esposo.

- É... Você deve ter razão, Kyu... – sorri para o marido - Vou preparar o jantar, me ajuda?

- Claro.

Seguiram para a cozinha a fim de preparem o primeiro jantar em família de muitos que ansiavam ter.

_Continua..._

_**R&S**_

_Gostaram? Não gostaram? Temos que melhorar algo? Mande um review avisando, isso nos deixa feliz e com inspiração para continuar a fic =3_


	2. Chapter 2

Mel Dark: Bem, segue mais um capitulo da fic, pretendemos postar uma vez por semana... mas isso não é uma promessa.  
Meus agradecimentos a todos que leram e comentaram, bem como aos leitores silenciosos.

Ran: Povinho lindoo, siguinti, eu non sei escrever como homofobico . -. Eu amo os gays e non consigo ser má com meu mestre Kamus e meu Milo, enton se o Oga estiver sendo muito mole, podem me culpar .- . De qualqer forma, boa leitura xD

**_R&A_**

Milo estava na cozinha picando legumes para a salada enquanto Camus provava um molho. O jantar era feito com todo o carinho do mundo.

– Ei Kamyu...

– oui...?

– A senhorita Helena ficou te secando o tempo todo – dizia Milo, fazendo biquinho - E você não disse nada.

Camus dá um sorrisinho achando fofo o biquinho do esposo e faz sua melhor cara de inocente

–Ficou? Nem percebi... Ela é uma mulher muito bonita.

Milo se vira para Kamus com a faca na mão, ainda com o biquinho.

– Pense bem no que fala quando estou segurando uma arma.

O ruivo se aproxima de Milo, tirando a faca de sua mão, a depositando na bancada.

– Ela é bonita mesmo, mas não mais que você... E eu não a notei me _secando_ por que sou um homem muito bem casado que só tenho olhos para o meu marido – responde diminuindo a distancia e sela os lábios do esposo, enquanto Milo passa os braços por seu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo.

– Ei, o jantar já esta pronto?

São interrompidos ao ouvirem a voz indiferente de Hyoga, que acabara de entrar na cozinha e fica estático ao se deparar com aquela cena, que pra ele é no mínimo nojenta.

– H-Hyoga!

Milo não sabia o que dizer, queria explicar-se para o jovem loiro, mas não conseguia articular as palavras. Quando ouviu a voz do filho empurrou Camus, quase o derrubando. O ruivo corou instantaneamente ao ver que foram vistos, como se isso fosse uma coisa errada de se fazer

– Err... Já está quase pronto – Ele respondeu, enquanto ia pegar os pratos para por a mesa - Me ajuda a pôr a mesa? – Kamus tentava fingir que nada aconteceu, enquanto Milo voltava a fazer o jantar

– Perdi a fome. Vou dormir – Hyoga falou frio, enquanto voltava para o quarto e se trancava lá.

Milo apertou a faca com mais força, magoado. Kamus percebeu e se aproximou dele, o abraçando por trás.

– Acho que a Helena tem razão, não vai ser fácil para ele se adaptar. Mas nós vamos conseguir. – O ruivo tentava transmitir confiança para o loiro

Milo se virou no abraço, ficando de frente, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do amado.

– Eu espero, Kyu...

oOoOoOo

Milo estava em seu quarto, deitado em sua enorme cama, mas não conseguia pregar o olho. Olhou para o lado e viu que o marido estava dormindo feito um anjo, Camus estava cansado, também não era pra menos, o dia fora atribulado.

Acordaram bem cedo, e enquanto Milo dava os últimos retoques no quarto de Hyoga, Camus foi ao supermercado, queria ingredientes frescos para preparar o primeiro jantar em família... Jantar este que fora um fiasco, pois depois de Hyoga se recusar a jantar após tê-los pego em situação um tanto... Íntima, eles acabaram jantando sozinhos.

Agora Camus já dormia, e Milo não parava de pensar em todos os acontecimentos do dia. Estava preocupado com Hyoga, pois o loirinho tinha ido dormir sem jantar.

Como uma boa "mãe", Milo se levantou, colocou seu roupão vermelho e foi até a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para seu "filho" comer. Fez um sanduiche leve de peito de peru, e preparou um suco de laranja, pois já era tarde para uma refeição pesada. Após preparar o lanche foi até o quarto de Hyoga com uma bandeja nas mãos.

– Hyoga... - chamou o loirinho, após bater de leve na porta - Sou eu, Milo... Trouxe um lanche para você, pois não comeu nada desde que chegamos em casa.

Dentro do quarto, Hyoga estava deitado na cama olhando para o vazio. Ouvira Milo na porta, mas não sentia vontade de falar nada, tampouco de sair da posição que estava. Por sorte havia trancado a porta quando voltou para o quarto.

_"- Como se eu fosse dormir em uma casa com dois veados com a porta destrancada. Vai saber o que eles podem fazer quando eu estiver dormindo"_ – o loirinho pensava, mas uma coisa não podia negar, realmente estava com fome, podia até ouvir sua barriga roncar.

– Hyoga... Eu sei que está acordado. Por favor, abre a porta... Você deve estar com fome. Preparei uma refeição leve para você - por um momento tinha pensado em desistir, pois pensou que Hyoga estivesse dormindo. Mas ao ouvir um barulho no quarto, deduziu que ele só não queria lhe atender.

–... Vai embora. - O loirinho mais novo falou, sem desviar o olhar do teto. Sequer se moveu.

Por que aquela bicha se importava tanto com ele, afinal? Bem, não importava... Dali a algumas semanas aquele pesadelo acabaria.

Milo baixou a cabeça, se sentia derrotado. A vontade que tinha era de colocar aquela porta abaixo e fazer aquele garoto entender que birra não ia funcionar com ele. Porém queria conquistar o amor e respeito do filho, e não amedrontá-lo.

– Olha, eu vou deixar a bandeja aqui - falava enquanto depositava a bandeja em uma mesinha que ficava no corredor, perto da porta do quarto do loirinho. - Caso sinta fome. - Suspirou resignado - Boa noite.

Enquanto voltava para o próprio quarto pensava mais uma vez se tomara a decisão certa ao adotar Hyoga mesmo contra a vontade dele. Queria tanto ter uma família, um filho a quem pudesse amar, dar carinho, conversar... Por que Hyoga não podia aceitá-los como eram? Por que não podia aceitar que existiam inúmeras formas de amor, e que todas elas eram válidas desde que fossem felizes?

Ao entrar no quarto olhou para Camus que ainda dormia tranquilamente. Não conseguia entender como alguém podia achar errado amar uma criatura linda e doce daquelas. Deitou ao lado do esposo, aconchegando-o junto ao seu peito, o abraçando possessivamente, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo. Ali, com seu marido em seus braços, sentia-se revigorado, e disposto a lutar por sua família recém formada.

oOoOoOo

PIB, PIB, PIB, PIB

O som do despertador que ecoava pelo enorme quarto era irritante. Milo foi o primeiro a acordar, ainda abraçado a Kamus. Não abriu os olhos, mas tentou acordar o ruivo

– Huhhh...Kyu, hora de acordar...

– Me deixa dormir Mi... Só mais cinco minutos – Kamus reclamou ainda de olhos fechados, abraçando Milo possessivamente

–Vamos, Kyu... Vai tomar banho, eu vou preparar o café e acordar o Oga... - Apesar de falar isso, o loiro nem se mexe do lugar, com sono

Camus suspirou resignado, abriu os olhos e levantou, após dar um selinho no esposo

– Tá... Queria tanto passar o dia com vocês - diz enquanto se dirige para o banheiro, para na porta e sorri malicioso - não quer tomar banho comigo não?

– Huh... Oferta mais que tentadora, mas tenho que fazer nosso café-da-manhã – O loiro fez um biquinho, enquanto se levantava

Kamus apenas fez um biquinho tristonho e foi tomar banho

Milo foi para a cozinha, nem se importando que estava de pijama, e começou a preparar o café da manhã, cantarolando algo.

Camus tomou banho, escovou os dentes, se vestiu, penteou-se e foi para a cozinha, encontrando Milo terminando de pôr a mesa.

– Bom dia, dorminhoco. Tome o café logo ou vai se atrasar – O loiro disse, sorrindo, enquanto dava um selinho em Kamus e ia em direção do quarto d Hyoga - Vou acordar ele.

O loiro foi até a porta do quarto do mais novo e bateu cinco vezes

– Hyoga, é hora de acordar! - Olha para onde tinha deixado a bandeja noite passada e constata triste que o filho nem havia tocado na comida.

O loirinho mais novo acordou quando Milo o chamou.

– Estou indo. - Fala, para logo em seguida se levantar e ir tomar um breve banho no banheiro que havia no quarto

Quando Milo percebeu que ele já havia ido tomar banho, pegou a bandeja e foi para a cozinha

– Ele já acordou - Suspira, deixando a bandeja na pia com o lanche intocado e vai tomar o próprio café, se senta ao lado de Kamus e começa a comer

– Que bandeja é essa Mi? – O ruivo indaga, levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Nada não... – Milo respondeu enquanto tomava seu leite com Nescau - Não se preocupe.

– Você levou ontem pra ele, não foi? Por que fez isso?

– ...Porque ele não jantou, pensei que ele estaria com fome.

– Se ele sentisse fome viria até a cozinha e comeria – suspira - Milo, ele nem tocou na comida, e eu sei que isso te magoa... Dá um tempo pra ele, não o pressione

– Não o estou pressionando, Kamus, estou cuidando de meu filho.

– Mon ange... Eu só non quero que você se magoe... Ele está arredio, e por enquanto non vai aceitar seus gestos de carinho e atenção - fala ternamente, realmente se preocupava com o esposo, pois este era muito carinhoso, e não estava acostumado a não ser correspondido. Sabia que com Hyoga isso ia demorar um pouco a acontecer e não queria ver seu marido sofrendo

– Mesmo assim, me pedir para não levar comida para ele, depois de ele ficar sem jantar é exagero. Ele está em um lugar completamente desconhecido, Kamus, com pessoas desconhecidas. Mesmo que demore para ele nos aceitar, e se ele nos aceitar, eu não mudarei meu modo de agir com ele. Sou pai dele agora, e agirei como tal.

Um pouco ao longe, atrás da porta, Hyoga escutava tudo em silencio, sem ser percebido. Com sua costumeira expressão de desinteresse, adentrou o recindo

– Bom dia. - Disse seco, sem fitar os dois

–: Bom dia, Hyoga. - cumprimenta Milo, com um sorriso - Sente-se, coma o que quiser.

Hyoga apenas confirmou com a cabeça, se sentando em uma cadeira mais afastada dos dois, começando a comer em silencio

– Hyoga, amanhã iremos ver uma escola pra você aqui perto... O ano letivo começa semana que vem, então teremos tempo de providenciar tudo.

– ... Tá.

Milo franziu o cenho levemente e bateu de leve na perna de Kamus, sussurrando para apenas ele ouvir:

– Seja mais gentil, cubo de gelo. Nem bom dia você deu para o garoto.

– Dormiu bem Hyoga? - Camus não quis ser rude, mas temia que se fosse muito carinhoso, e ficasse mostrando seus sentimentos o loirinho não o respeitasse

–... Sim.

Milo suspira

– Kyu, vai se atrasar para o trabalho, é melhor ir - Se vira para Hyoga - Seremos só nós dois pelo resto do dia, Hyoga.

Pela primeira vez, Hyoga olhou para os dois

– Você não vai trabalhar não?

– Eu trabalho em casa – Sorri - Sou pintor.

– Huh... - Se dirige a Kamus - E você?

– Sou arquiteto. Trabalho em uma empresa de construção civil na qual sou sócio, junto com mais dois amigos. Em breve você os conhecerá, são pessoas maravilhosas. Agora preciso ir, ou realmente me atrasarei... - levanta e beija a testa de Milo, normalmente o beijaria na boca, mas preferiu evitar um contato mais intimo na frente do filho, vai até o loirinho e o beija no topo da cabeça - Até a noite, se cuidem.

Hyoga olhou para Kamus com frieza, e sua voz sai com um leve toque de ódio.

– Você não tem o direito de me beijar.

–Desculpe eu... Não se repetirá – O ruivo saiu da cozinha, pegou sua pasta indo pra rua. Foi tão espontâneo beijar o filho...logo ele que pediu para Milo se conter nos gestos de carinho dava uma mancada dessas. "Idiot" repreendia-se mentalmente. A reação do loirinho o deixava triste, e imaginava se ele, que era um homem controlado, ficava assim, imagina Milo, que era uma pessoa alegre e amorosa.

Dentro da casa, Hyoga acabou de comer e pegou toda a louça suja, começando a lavar sem proferir nenhuma palavra.

– Não precisa fazer isso Hyoga, deixa que eu limpo a cozinha – Milo diz enquanto guarda os frios na geladeira.

O loirinho mais novo não falou nada, apenas continuou a lavar a louça.

– Amanhã após fazermos sua matrícula na escola iremos ao shopping comprar umas coisas pra você. Roupas, vídeo game e computador... Pensamos em deixar tudo pronto, mas preferimos esperar pra você escolher – O mais velho tentava dialogar com o loirinho.

– ...Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

– Hyoga, você é nosso filho, e queremos oferecer uma vida confortável pra você. Você precisará de roupas, as aulas logo irão começar. Precisa de computador pra estudar, fazer trabalhos escolares e se comunicar com seus amigos... Camus e eu só queremos o melhor pra você.

– Mesmo assim, ainda digo que não preciso. – O mais novo enxugava a louça - E alem do mais, não tenho a intenção de virar filho de vocês, tampouco aceitar ter "dois pais". Prefiro uma família normal.

– Por quê? O que há de errado em ter dois pais? O que exatamente te incomoda em tudo isso?

– Muitas coisas. - Acaba de enxugar a louça, como não sabe onde guarda as coisas, deixa que Milo faça isso - Antes de perguntar certas coisas, Milo, saiba pelo menos um pouco da pessoa para quem você está perguntando. - Sai da cozinha, indo até a sala e ligando a TV em um filme qualquer.

Milo respirou fundo, indo atrás de Hyoga.

– Então me diz, me fala de você. Me deixa te conhecer, saber de sua história... Você pode confiar em mim Hyoga...

– Você diz que eu posso confiar em você. Palavras suas, não minhas.

– Por que você não me dá uma chance de provar que sou confiável?

– Tenho minhas razões.

– Certo. Quando quiser conversar sobre suas razões pode me procurar. Eu só quero que você saiba que pode confiar em mim e em Camus, nós queremos que nossa família dê certo Hyoga, queremos te dar um lar onde você possa se sentir seguro e amado.

Hyoga fingiu que não ouviu Milo, e que estava concentrado no filme

– Tudo bem, Hyoga, se não quer conversar eu não vou forçar. Se precisar de qualquer coisa estou no meu ateliê

–... Não é que eu não queira conversar... É apenas que não consigo... – Murmurou o mais novo, achando que Milo já havia ido embora.

Milo ainda estava na sala e, ao ouvir as palavras do loirinho, voltou e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

– Hyoga... Eu estou aqui e sempre estarei... Por favor, confia em mim.

Hyoga olhou para o lado, não querendo olhar para Milo, que suspirou resignado, levantando e indo em direção a seu ateliê. Ao se ver sozinho, o loirinho abaixa a cabeça, abraçando as próprias pernas.

oOoOoOo

Após sair da sala, Milo se dirigiu para seu ateliê que ficava no segundo andar da casa. Era uma casa muito bonita, espaçosa e confortável. No térreo ficava a sala de estar, sala de jantar, cozinha, banheiro social e a biblioteca que era o xodó de Camus. No primeiro andar, ficavam os quartos, quatro no total, e uma sala de televisão e no segundo era o ateliê de Milo.

Era um grande salão, com quadros espalhados nas paredes e em cavaletes, uma bancada com pincéis, e tintas, algumas estantes com potes e tubos de tintas dentre outros acessórios de pintura.

Foi lá que Milo passou boa parte de sua manhã, fazendo aquilo que mais amava. Pintando. Trabalhava em um retrato.

Quando deu por si, já passava das onze da manhã, então se se lembrou que precisava preparar o almoço para seu filho. Antes, quando eram só ele e Camus , não se importava muito com isso, mas agora tinha um filho pra cuidar. Sorriu com o pensamento, e desceu para a cozinha, a fim de preparar a refeição de seu querido filho.

Optou por uma salada e uma massa. Não sabia bem os gostos do garoto, então resolveu preparar algo que sabia que todo mundo gosta: macarrão.

Após terminar de preparar a refeição e pôr a mesma para dois, afinal Camus não poderia vir almoçar em casa, Milo subiu até o quarto de Hyoga, a fim de chamá-lo para almoçar.

– Hyoga... - Milo chamava o loirinho, após ir ao quarto do mesmo e verificar que ele não estava lá, o procurou no andar de cima e não o encontrou, então resolveu chamar. - "será que ele fugiu? Meu Deus..." - estava desesperado - onde você está Hyoga?

Milo já não sabia mais onde procurar, fez a única coisa que poderia fazer, pegou o telefone e discou o numero do celular do marido. O escorpiano andava de um lado para o outro, com o telefone em uma mão, roendo as unhas da outra, visivelmente nervoso.

– Atende logo, Kamus...

Camus tinha acabado de sair de uma reunião com os sócios e, ainda no corredor enquanto voltava para sua sala, ouviu o celular tocar. Abriu um sorriso ao ver de quem se tratava

– Oi amor.

– Kyuu... O Hyoga... Eu não o acho! – O loiro falou com uma voz chorosa

_– Calma Milo... O que houve com o Hyoga, onde ele está?_

– Eu tava pintando e desci para fazer o almoço para a gente... Mas ele não está no quarto, nem em lugar nenhum!

_– Você procurou direito?_– sua voz denotava uma calma que não possuía - _Olhou em todos os cômodos? No jardim? Ele deve estar em algum lugar..._

– Eu olhei no quarto dele, no nosso quarto, no jardim, na sala, na cozinha, no quarto de hospedes... Em tudo! - Ficando mais preocupado - E se ele fugiu, Kyu?

– Calma Milo! Estou indo pra aí. – Kamus desligou o telefone sem aguardar resposta e foi até sua secretária - Senhorita Anne, cancele todos os meus compromissos para esta tarde, eu não volto hoje. - falou para ela sem ao menos olhá-la no rosto. Não sabia se estava mais preocupado com o sumiço de Hyoga, ou com o estado de Milo. Apanhou as chaves do carro e foi a passos largos em direção ao estacionamento.

**_Continua..._**

Notas finais do capítulo

Ran: LINDINHOSS! Antes que eu esqueça - Que alias eu esqueci, tive que voltar aqui para escrever depois de postar - VOCÊS QUE VÃO ESCOLHER O PAR DO NOSSO QUERIDO OGA! =3

Bem, eu gosto dele com o Shun, a Mel-chan gosta dele com o Ikki, mas ele é homofobico, enton acho que ele devia ficar com a Eire ou com a Freiya.

Enton vamos abrir a votação. Vocês poderão votar quantas vezes quiserem, mudar seus votos, votar de novo, até que o par dele seja definitivamente anunciado.

Ah, e o cap que o Shun aparece já está pronto e tá a coisa mais fofa na minha opinião =3

Mas bem, os disponiveis para par para ele são:

Shun

Ikki

Freiya

Eire.

É isso, QUE A VOTAÇÃO COMEÇE!

Kissus o/

_Gostaram? Não gostaram? Temos que melhorar algo? Mande um review avisando, isso nos deixa feliz e com inspiração para continuar a fic =3_


	3. Chapter 3

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Ran: VOLTAMOS O/ E sim, já estou com o resultado da votação o/ Era pra noiz ter postado na sexta, eu sei, mas fui viajar ai non deu =3

**_R&A_**

Após o telefonema de Milo, Camus saiu feito louco dirigindo pelas ruas de Atenas, quinze minutos depois entrava pela porta de sua casa, chamando pelo esposo em desespero.

O loiro correu para os braços do outro, todo a angustia estampada nos olhos azuis.

— Kamyu! Eu não encontro ele em lugar nenhum!

Camus abraça forte o marido, o afastando delicadamente após alguns segundos.

— Milo, você já o procurou em todos os cômodos? Por Zeus, ele non pode simplesmente ter evaporado.

— Procurei no quarto dele, no nosso quarto, no quarto de hospedes, na cozinha, no jardim, nos banheiros... Em tudo!

— E no seu ateliê, ou na biblioteca? Mon Dieu, Milo, ele deve estar em algum lugar... Ele non pode ter fugido de nós... – o ruivo já estava ficando mais desesperado que Milo.

— No meu ateliê ele não está... Mas na biblioteca...

Ao lembrar que não procurou na biblioteca Milo sai correndo, sendo seguido pelo ruivo.

Hyoga estava deitado no sofá, com um livro aberto sobre o peito. Aparentemente tinha ficado um tempo lendo, e acabou adormecendo. Ouviu bem longe uma voz aflita o chamar, mas estava em um estagio entre o sonho e a realidade e não se moveu.

— Hyoga... – a voz aflita de Milo chamava, o grego estava tão transtornado que não viu que o loirinho estava deitado no sofá que ficava encostado na parede, do lado da porta – Cadê você meu filho, me responde, por favor!

Hyoga acorda meio assustado com a movimentação, demorou um pouco pra assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Viu Milo cair de joelhos no meio da biblioteca, de costas para si. Não entendeu o porquê de todo aquele choro.

— Mas que merda, ninguém pode ter um pouco de paz aqui não?

Milo ouve a voz de Hyoga e olha para trás, levantando em seguida e indo até o sofá onde o loirinho estava, abraçando-o forte, grossas lagrimas escorrem por sua face, molhando o ombro de Hyoga.

— Você sumiu, eu fiquei tão preocupado!

— Me largue sua bicha, quem você pensa que é pra tocar em mim? - Hyoga o empurrou bruscamente.

— D-Desculpa, mas é que... E-Eu fiquei tão preocupado!

Camus estava em pé na porta, observava a tudo calado. Tinha vontade de dar umas boas palmadas naquele loirinho mal criado, mas não podia fazer isso. Primeiro, por que perderia a guarda do garoto, e segundo, porque Milo não o perdoaria.

— Hyoga, nós ficamos preocupados... Por que não respondeu quando Milo o chamou? – O ruivo enfim decidiu se manifestar

— Vocês são patéticos. Eu não devo satisfação a nenhum dos dois! - seus olhos crispados de raiva - Não passam de dois veados escandalosos.

— Hyoga... - Magoado, Milo tenta conter as lagrimas, mas não consegue e começa a chorar novamente.

— Veja lá como fala conosco Hyoga. Você nos deve respeito. – Camus fala em tom de repreensão, apesar de tão, ou até mais magoado que Milo, precisava se manter firme, por ele e pelo esposo.

— Eu não nada a vocês, absolutamente nada! - seu tom de voz saiu alto, ríspido - Vocês sabiam que eu não queria vir morar aqui e praticamente me obrigaram, se não estão satisfeitos comigo então me deixem ir, falem para o juiz que desistiram da adoção. Eu não quero ser filho de duas bichas. Não quero! - gritou a ultima frase, saindo correndo da biblioteca em seguida.

— H-Hyoga! – Milo seca as lágrimas bruscamente com as costas das mãos e vai atrás do loiro. Seu coração doía, apenas queria ter um filho, nada mais que isso. Por que estava sendo tão difícil? Sentia vontade de voltar e se jogar nos braços de Kamus, e voltar a chorar, mas não faria isso. Graças à conversa que teve com Hyoga mais cedo, entendeu que ainda há chances, apesar de pequenas, de se aproximar dele, de serem um família. Enquanto corria, deixava claro isso em sua mente, se agarraria com todas as suas forças a essa pequena chance, não a deixaria escapar.

Após alguns instantes imóvel, Camus sai da biblioteca e vai atrás de Milo em passos largos, tentando alcançá-lo, não queria que o marido se machucasse ainda mais. Não queria de forma alguma que Hyoga o fizesse sofrer mais do que já vinha fazendo, e em tão pouco tempo. Amava Hyoga como um filho, mas também amava seu esposo. Sentia-se culpado por ter insistido tanto em adotar o garoto. Agora as coisas estavam saindo de seu controle. Talvez fosse melhor não forçar nada com o garoto agora. Antes que Milo passasse pela porta de saída, Camus o alcançou e segurou seu braço, o fazendo virar para si.

— Milo, deixe-o ir... Ele precisar ficar um pouco sozinho;

— Errado, Kyu, o que ele menos precisa é ficar sozinho. – O escorpiano se solta e vai atrás de Hyoga, que havia saído da casa. Estava preocupado, o loirinho ainda não conhecia a vizinhança, e provavelmente nunca havia estado naquele lado da cidade antes.

oOoOoOo

Hyoga saiu de casa perturbado, sentia-se cansado e irritado. Por que eles não entendiam que não queria ficar ali? Por que tinha que conviver com aquelas pessoas estranhas? Eles eram gays, e gays não eram confiáveis. Não tinha nenhuma obrigação de conviver com aqueles veados malditos.

Só de pensar que eram um casal sentia nojo e raiva. Nenhum gay era confiável... Nenhum...

Correu por alguns minutos e depois passou a andar em passos largos, queria ir para o mais longe possível daquele lugar, e principalmente deles.

Chegou a um parque e, cansado, sentou-se atrás de uma frondosa árvore. Cenas de tudo o que vivera até ali passaram por sua mente como um filme e as lágrimas rolavam por sua face.

— Por que essas coisas acontecem comigo? - sussurrou entre lágrimas e soluços.

Passaram-se longos minutos, era quase duas da tarde e Hyoga estava sentado em um pequeno balanço do parque vazio, olhando para o chão e sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Ouviu passos e alguém foi se aproximando de si. Pensou que era o loiro que o havia seguido, porém quando levantou os olhos, se deparou com alguém completamente desconhecido, porém com um semblante preocupado.

— Você está bem? - Ele perguntou, olhando para Hyoga com uma verdadeira preocupação - Aconteceu algo?

— Não aconteceu nada! - respondeu baixo, sem olhar para o recém-chegado.

— Se não aconteceu nada, por que está chorando?

Hyoga seca as lágrimas desajeitadamente

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Meu nome é Shun, e o seu? – ignora a falta de educação do outro.

Hyoga olha para a garota a sua frente, pele clara, não mais de um 1,65 de altura, cabelos castanhos abaixo dos ombros, olhos verdes e brilhantes. Vestia uma calça jeans colada o corpo, tipo skynni, preta, camiseta preta de alguma banda de rock, um pouquinho larga, e all star vermelho.

Não viu problema em dizer seu nome para a garota, quem sabe assim ela o deixasse em paz.

— Me chamo Hyoga. Agora pode, por favor, pode me deixar sozinho?

— Não. Ficar sozinho não é bom para ninguém. - Sorri, amigavelmente - Eu estava indo até o mercado comprar algumas coisas, por que não vem comigo, Hyoga?

— Humpf, e por que eu iria querer a sua companhia?

— Por que é melhor do que ficar chorando sozinho em um parque vazio, não é?

— Eu não estava chorando, e anda logo se quiser que eu vá com você, não tenho dia todo. -pensou em mandar aquela intrometida pastar, mas quando deu por si, já estava aceitando ir com ela.

— Ótimo! – os dois começam a andar em rumo ao mercado, lado a lado - Então, você é novo por aqui? Nunca te vi no bairro...

— Sou.

— E onde você mora? Onde você estuda? De onde veio? Por que se mudou? – Shun era curiosa feito uma criancinha.

— você pergunta demais.

Shun fez um biquinho fofo em resposta.

— Sou curioso, e dai?

Hyoga olha para a face angelical e suspira, não queria contar sobre sua vida para um desconhecido, mas de alguma forma que não sabia explicar, se senti a vontade com aquela garota.

— Eu morava em um orfanato, ainda não estou matriculado em nenhuma escola, me mudei ontem para cá. Fui adotado. Satisfeito?

— E por quem você foi adotado? Eu os conheço?

Hyoga se sente envergonhado em dizer que foi adotado por Milo e Camus. E se a garota não quisesse mais falar com ele por que tinha pais gays?

— Já respondi perguntas de mais, me fale de você.

Shun fica um tanto contrariado em não obter resposta, parecia que o loiro não gostava muito de falar sobre si.

— O que quer saber sobre mim?

— Qual a sua idade?

— Quinze anos, e você?

— Tenho quinze também, mas você parecer ter menos, uns treze no máximo.

— Irei considerar isso um elogio – fala sorrindo, mostrando os dentes branquinhos e perfeitos - E então, o que mais quer saber?

— você mora aqui perto, com seus pais?

— Eu moro um pouquinho mais longe daqui e não, não moro com meus pais, só com minha mãe.

— Deve ser muito bom ter uma mãe...

— Quando eu souber como é eu te falo. - fala descontraído, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

— Como assim? Você não disse que mora com sua mãe?

— E eu moro. Mas ela trabalha quase sempre, e quando tem folga geralmente fica bêbada em algum bar. Eu praticamente moro sozinho. – para Shun, aquela rotina já era normal.

— E seu pai?

— Ele não mora muito longe daqui. Mora com meu irmão que ele conseguiu a guarda há um ano e meio, quando eles se separaram.

— E por que você não mora com ele, já que não gosta da sua mãe?

— Se eu deixar minha mãe sozinha ela provavelmente não sobreviverá uma semana. Ela não sabe cozinhar nada, está sempre bêbada ou drogada, confia em qualquer um que tenha interesse por ela, por mais suspeito que seja. Ou ela morrera de fome, ou terá uma overdose, ou se mata de tanto beber ou alguém mata ela. Como ela é minha mãe, querendo ou não, vou cuidar dela o quanto puder.

— Nossa, que barra. – Hyoga fica pensativo por uns instantes, pensando em seus pais adotivos... Pelo menos eles não eram loucos a esse ponto.

— Nem, eu parei de me importar com isso há algum tempo. Mas e aí, como são seus pais adotivos?

Hyoga abaixa a cabeça envergonhado não queria falar para Shun que seus pais adotivos eram gays, isso era vergonhoso.

— Err ... Eles... Ah chegamos, vamos. - puxa o menor pela mão, ao ver que tinha chegado ao mercado.

Shun Pega uma cesta e vai escolher alguns legumes, com um biquinho fofo na face delicada.

— Vai, me fala como eles são, Oga!

— Não vale a pena falar deles, tá legal! Eu os odeio. – responde friamente.

— Por que os odeia? – indaga com a voz doce, enquanto escolhe as batatas.

— Eu... Eu fui adotado por dois gays, eu até vi eles se beijando ontem... Senti tanto nojo!

— Huh... - Acaba de escolher as batatas e vai em direção das cenouras - Bem, Oga, cada um tem o seu jeito de viver, eles escolheram esse jeito.

— Mas isso não é certo Shun, o homem foi feito para a mulher e vice - versa.

— E quem decretou isso? - Pega dois melões, um em cada mão - Qual dos dois?

— Pelo amor de Deus Shun, você não vai me dizer que concorda uma aberração dessas. - fala exasperado, segurando a cestinha com os legumes e as frutas que o outro escolhera.

— Eu sou neutro, Oga, não concordo nem discordo. - Pega o melão que estava na mão direita e coloca na cesta, indo procurar onde estava o leite.

Hyoga resolveu mudar de assunto, não queria brigar com Shun, era o primeiro amigo que fazia em anos.

— Shun, e o seu irmão, vocês se dão bem?

— Muito bem! Eu amo meu irmão de mais!

O loiro fica pensativo por uns instantes, lembranças dolorosas vieram-lhe a mente

— sei... – diz com ar pensativo.

— O que foi? – indaga Shun, olhando nos olhos do outro.

— Não foi nada - virou o rosto para o outro lado - falta muito pra terminar as compras?

— Na verdade acabei de acabar! – Eles então se encaminham para o caixa.

Após pagarem as compras eles saíram do mercado fazendo o caminho de volta. Foram o tempo todo conversando amenidades, coisas de escola e tecnologia.

Hyoga não sabia o que fazer, uma hora teria que voltar para casa, mas não queria ver Milo tão cedo. Por que ele não podia simplesmente deixá-lo em paz? Passou uma tarde tão agradável com a nova amiga, sabia que toda a paz que estava sentindo seria desfeita assim que pusesse os pés naquela casa de novo. Chegou ao parque onde encontrara Shun e parou.

— Shun, eu fico por aqui. Espero te ver por aí... Quem sabe até estudemos juntos...

— Quem sabe. - olha para Hyoga, com um biquinho - Não quero me despedir de você com você desse jeito Oga... Tem alguma coisa te deixando chateado?

Hyoga não sabia explicar o porquê, mas se sentia estranhamente a vontade com Shun.

— Eu briguei com um dos homens que me adotou. Ele é um chato.

— O que ele te fez? – Shun estava curiosa e preocupado com o novo amigo.

— Humpf, Além de ter nascido? Ele é um escandaloso. Você acredita que ele ficou todo nervosinho só por que eu estava na biblioteca? Disse que achou que eu tinha fugido. Como se eu pudesse fugir na minha situação...

— Oga... Já pensou que ele podia estar preocupado com você?

— E por que ele se preocuparia? Gays não têm sentimentos Shun, eles só pensam em sexo, nada mais. São a escoria da humanidade.

— Oga, sentimentos são coisas normais dos seres humanos, sendo ou não gays. Essa sua opinião sobre eles pode estar tão certa quanto errada. Já pensou se ele realmente só estivesse preocupado com você?

— Você quer parar com isso?- já estava se irritando com o amigo. Por que ele insistia em defender aqueles imbecis?

— Só estou dando minha opinião, Oga. - Sorrindo, começa a se afastar dele - Tente ver o lado dele antes de julga-lo, ou pelo menos tentar abaixar as barreiras que você mesmo criou para afastar os gays. Ficara surpreso com o que pode descobrir.

Hyoga observa o amigo se afastar até desaparecer de seu campo de visão. Não entendeu o que ele quis dizer... Mas seu maior problema agora era ter que voltar pra casa, com certeza a recepção não seria das melhores.

oOoOoOo

Camus estava sentado no sofá tendo Milo deitado em seu colo. Após a saída intempestiva de Hyoga, saiu com o esposo para procurar o garoto, mas foi em vão. Voltaram para casa depois de algumas horas, afinal o loirinho poderia ir para casa e não encontrar ninguém. Com muito custo convenceu Milo a esperar até o fim da tarde, se Hyoga não aparecesse iriam a policia.

Milo estava tão cansado, física e psicologicamente, que acabou adormecendo no colo do esposo, após derramar muitas lágrimas.

Camus estava preocupado, tanto com Hyoga, que ainda não aparecera, quanto com Milo, pois já estava anoitecendo, e se quando seu esposo acordasse Hyoga não estivesse em casa, entraria em desespero mais uma vez.

Pensava em como as coisas poderiam ter chegado aquele ponto, Hyoga estava com eles há apenas dois dias e já causara tantos problemas. O ruivo sentia-se triste, tudo o que queria era uma família, mas Hyoga parecia odiá-los. Ele aguentava o gênio difícil do jovem, mas Milo era mais sensível com relação a isso. E ver seu esposo desesperado e em prantos era muito doloroso para si.

Amava Hyoga. Sim, desde a primeira vez que o vira no orfanato teve a certeza que o queria como seu filho, porém precisava ter uma conversa séria com ele. As coisas não poderiam continuar como estavam, Hyoga não poderia continuar destratando a Milo e ele daquela forma. Respeito acima de tudo. Era nisso que o ruivo acreditava.

Acariciava a cabeleira loira do marido com carinho, estava absorto em seus pensamentos que se assustou quanto à porta abriu-se e viu Hyoga entrar por ela. Sentiu um imenso alívio por vê-lo são e salvo.

Hyoga entra na casa, sem nenhuma palavra, e vai direto para a cozinha.

Camus tirou delicadamente a cabeça de Milo de seu colo, a fim de não acordá-lo e levantou-se, indo até ao encontro de Hyoga. Encontra-o encostado na bancada, bebendo água.

— Precisamos conversar. - a voz saiu firme, mas sem soar ríspida.

— O que quer? – O loiro faloou de forma grosseira, sem olhá-lo.

—Vamos até a biblioteca, não quero correr o risco de acordar o meu marido. Acompanhe-me. - dá as costas ao jovem sem dar chance de resposta

Hyoga dá de ombros e o segue, queria se livrar logo do ruivo e ir dormir.

Ao chegar à biblioteca, Camus espera Hyoga entrar e tranca a porta a chave. Senta-se e faz sinal para o loirinho sentar no sofá a frente do seu e foi ignorado, suspirou e resolveu começar a falar mesmo com o jovem de pé.

— Hyoga, o que aconteceu hoje aqui?

Hyoga fica parado, em pé de braços cruzados, olhando para o ruivo com indiferença.

— Nada.

— Não me trate como um idiota, garoto. Se por acaso o que você pretende com tudo isso é que desistamos da adoção, está perdendo seu tempo. Nós não vamos desistir de você. Contudo, nesta casa tem regras e está na hora de você saber quais são.

Hyoga se encosta à porta.

— Como se eu me importasse com suas regras idiotas.

— E eu não me importo com o que você acha das regras, contanto que as siga. Então vamos a elas.

Como o loiro ficou em silêncio, Camus prosseguiu.

— Primeira, antes de Milo e eu sermos gays, um casal ou seus pais, somos seres humanos, e como tal merecemos respeito. Portanto, a partir de agora, nada de adjetivos pejorativos como, bicha, boiola ou veado. Somos gays sim, e não temos problemas com isso, mas não vou admitir ofensas em minha própria casa. Entendido?

— Tanto faz. – Hyoga responde revirando os olhos, aquele ruivo realmente o irritava. Se não fosse a porta trancada, já teria saído de lá a muito tempo.

— Segundo, você é menor de idade e nos deve obediência. Entenda... você não é prisioneiro, mas deve avisar sempre que sair, para onde e com quem vai. Amanhã providenciarei um celular para você, sempre que for demorar mais que o previsto, onde estiver, tem que nos avisar.

— Posso ser menor de idade, mas não irei avisá-los quando for sair. Nunca fiz isso, não começarei agora. - Olha para Kamus, friamente - Nem aquelas pessoas falavam para fazer isso, por que irei fazer com você?

— Você vai avisar sim! Ou faz isso ou eu te proíbo de sair de casa. A escolha é sua. Você é nosso filho, e nos deve respeito, enquanto for menor de idade, além de respeito nos deve obediência, você gostando ou não. - faz uma pausa - e a que pessoas você se refere?

— Não te interessa.

— Como queira. - preferiu não insistir, uma hora o menor se sentiria a vontade para conversar sobre seu passado. - A terceira e ultima regra na verdade é um pedido... Não machuque o Milo com sua indiferença e palavras mordazes. Eu posso aguentar isso, mas ele não. O Milo é um homem maravilhoso, carinhoso e amigo e ele se preocupa com você, Hyoga. A vida dele não foi fácil e ele já enfrentou muitos problemas e preconceitos. Não é justo que ele tenha que passar por tudo isso de novo. Eu não permitirei. - suspira cansado - Eu só quero que você uma chance pra ele te mostre o quão especial ele é.

—... – O mais novo desvia o olhar do de Kamus, fitando o chão com indiferença pelas palavras dele - Pode me deixar sair?

— Eu já disse tudo o que tinha pra dizer. Pode se retirar.

Camus levanta-se destrancando a porta e dando passagem para que o loirinho saísse. Agora só lhe restava esperar e ver como as coisas se encaminhariam dali para frente.

Foi até o sofá onde Milo dormia tranquilamente, o pegou em seu colo sem muito esforço o levando para a cama. De uma coisa tinha certeza, amava seu marido e seu filho, e faria qualquer coisa para protegê-los, mesmo que precisasse proteger um do outro.

Após sair da biblioteca, Hyoga vai para seu quarto, tomou um banho demorado e deitou-se. Tentou dormir, mas depois de se mexer muito na cama e seu estomago reclamar de fome, decide se levantar e ir comer algo.

Destrancou a porta e saiu o mais silencioso que conseguiu. Ao passar pelo quarto do casal, resolveu verificar se estavam dormindo, só por precaução. A porta estava entreaberta, olhou pela fresta e ao vê-los abraçados, dormindo calmamente, fez uma careta sentindo seu estomago revirar com aquela cena nojenta e foi até a cozinha.

Pegou qualquer coisa na geladeira e um copo de leite e começou a comer. Ficou pensativo por alguns minutos. Será que Shun realmente tinha razão e deveria ver se o que julgava certo era realmente certo? O que Kamus havia dito ficou na sua cabeça. Não tinha nada contra Milo, mas também não tinha nada a favor dele. Odiava qualquer gay que ousasse se aproximar de si e viveu muito bem desse jeito ate então. Mas o loiro parecia ser tão honesto, amigável, gentil e carinhoso... Se parecia tanto com aquela pessoa... E é exatamente por isso que não conseguia deixar Milo se aproximar de si. Havia cometido esse erro uma vez e sua vida acabou daquele jeito, não cometeria o mesmo erro.

Mas se realmente teria de conviver com aqueles dois até eles se cansarem de si, que pelo menos tivesse um pouco de liberdade.

Não deixaria o loiro aproximar-se de si, muito menos o consideraria como parte de sua família, mas se era para escolher entre ficar preso ou ter um pouco de liberdade, pois bem, pelo menos tentaria. E isso contava com o ruivo também, não havia ido com a cara dele nem um pouco, mas se era para conseguir o que queria, então, assim seria.

Hyoga acabou de comer, lavou a louça e a guardou, voltando para o quarto logo em seguida. Teria de atura-los durante mais um mês até a assistente social vir vê-los, e, quando esse dia chegasse, aí sim, aqueles dois iriam se arrepender de um dia ter o escolhido para viver esse pesadelo.

**Continua...**

Notas finais do capítulo

Bem, queremos agradecer do fundo do coração a todos os reviews, amamos todos =3  
Sobre a votação, vocês podem votar em todos os caps até anunciarmos o fim da votação. Podem votar na mesma pessoa, votar em outra, e afins =3  
Bem, no cap anterior deu isso aqui:  
Freiya: 1  
IKki: 2  
Eiri: 3  
Shun: 11  
Ran: E eu quero deixar registrado aqui o meu eterno MEU SHUNNY É A COISA MAIS FOFA DESSE MUNDOOOO! *O*  
Obrigada ^-^  
Kissus e até o proximo o/


	4. Chapter 4

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Ran: Povinho, bateu vontade de postar enton aki estamos.

Resultado parcial da votação:

Eiri: 3

Freiya: 1

IKki: 3

Shun: 21

A votação ainda tá continuando, e vocês ainda podem votar...

Mel: Pois é... segue mais um capitulo... Meus sinceros agradecimentos pelos comentários, atenção e carinho.  
Ah, e que fique bem claro que essa ideia de votação foi da Ran, se dependesse de mim o Hyoga ficaria com o Ikki e fim de papo...

**_R&A._**

O astro-rei já estava no céu, avisando a todos que era hora de acordar. Milo abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, para encontrar Kamus o abraçando de maneira amorosa. Docemente começou a acordá-lo.

– Kyu...? – Em resposta só foi recebido um muxoxo baixinho, mas o ruivo começou a acordar.

O escorpiano se sentou na cama, se espreguiçou e bocejou porem ao se lembrar do dia anterior se levantou bruscamente, assustando seu marido.

– E o Hyoga? – Perguntou, preocupado.

Camus sentou-se na cama

– Calma mon ange, o Hyoga está bem. Ele veio para casa ontem, mas você já estava dormindo.

– Ele esta bem? Ele comeu alguma coisa depois que voltou? Sabe para onde ele foi? Por que não me acordou, Kamus? – O loiro continuava preocupado.

– Calma Milo, ele está bem, não te acordei por que você precisava descansar, e já estava tudo resolvido. Eu não sei para onde ele foi, mas o que importa é que ele está em casa e bem.

Milo suspirou aliviado

– Bem, então hoje eu e ele iremos ver uma escola enquanto você vai trabalhar ok? - Dá um beijo em Kamus e vai tomar banho e fazer sua higiene matinal.

O ruivo foi atrás de Milo

– eu posso tomar banho com você hoje? Se não eu vou me atrasar...

O loiro, que estava tirando a camisa, olhou para o amado sorrindo.

– Claro!

Camus começou a se despir vagarosamente, sem tirar os olhos do esposo.

Milo percebeu o olhar de Kamus sobre si e riu baixinho, começando a tirar lentamente sua calça e a cueca, fazendo questão de se abaixar e rebolar o traseiro para atiçar o francês.

– Mi... Assim eu não vou trabalhar hoje – O ruivo tinha a voz rouca, os olhos brilhando de desejo.

– Não estou fazendo nada, Kyu... – Retrucou o escorpiano, enquanto entrava no boxe e começava a se banhar, fazendo questão de massagear lentamente seu membro para Kamus ver.

Camus não resistiu mais, abraçou Milo por trás, roçando seu falo semi-ereto nas nádegas do esposo, aproximando seus lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrando.

– eu disse pra você não provocar - leva as mãos ao membro do loiro, fazendo leves movimentos de vai e vem enquanto distribui beijos no pescoço bronzeado, e movimenta o quadril, fazendo Milo sentir toda a sua excitação.

Milo gemeu baixinho.

– K-Kamus... Ahh... - Fecha os olhos, apenas gemendo e sentindo Kamus o masturbar.

– Hnn... Eu adoro te ouvir gemer sabia? - fala de modo sensual, em seguida dando uma lambida no pescoço do loiro.

– Ahhnn... E-Então me faz gemer mais... Kyu... Ahnn

Camus cessou os movimentos, virando Milo de frente para si, encostando o loiro na parede, o prensando com seu corpo, pressionando seu membro ereto contra o dele.

– Você é uma delicia Mi - em seguida toma os lábios do loiro, um beijo sensual, lascivo, cheio de desejo.

Milo passou os braços pelo pescoço de Kamus, aprofundando o beijo.

– Vem, Kyu, quero te sentir dentro de mim, vem...

Camus leva as mãos as nádegas de Milo apertando com força, em seguida o levanta, fazendo as pernas do loiro rodearem sua cintura, enquanto posiciona seu membro na pequena entrada, mas sem penetrar.

– Ahhnn... Kyu... Não me torture assim... – O grego fala ofegante, abraçando Kamus pelo pescoço e deitando sua cabeça em seu ombro, com a respiração acelerada.

– Mas eu non estou te torturando Mi... - Camus deixa o corpo de Milo deslizar pela parede sobre seu membro, o penetrando lentamente - Ahh. - deixa um gemido escapar de seus lábios ao sentir-se dentro a cavidade quente e macia

O escorpiano mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter um gemido de dor.

– Ahhnn Kamus... Hunnhhh...

O francês fica parado, esperando Milo acostumar-se com o volume dentro si, as pernas do loiro em volta de sua cintura, e seu próprio corpo o sustentando de encontro à parede, as mãos acariciando todo o corpo de Milo, enquanto distribui beijos pela face, descendo pelo pescoço, mordiscando a pele de leve.

– V-Vai, Kamus... Ahhhnn... - Rebola de leve, querendo que o outro começasse a se mexer logo.

– Ahhh – Kamus geme rouco ao sentir Milo se movimentar, dando inicio as estocadas - ahh Milo... - vai aumentando o ritmo, enquanto captura a boca do loiro em um beijo lascivo, as línguas brigando por espaço, o som dos corpos se chocando, gemidos abafados em meio ao beijo.

– Ahh, Kamus, vai, assim mesmo! Vai mais forte mais rápido! Ahhnn! - Geme sem nenhum pudor - Vai, Kamus! Ahhnn!

– Hunnn, é assim que você gosta, é? - Camus aumenta o ritmo, arremetendo-se em um ritmo acelerado dentro do loiro, indo cada vez mais e forte e mais fundo, leva uma mão ao membro pulsante de Milo, masturbando na mesma velocidade das estocadas, enquanto com a outra o segura pela cintura, apertando, deixando marcas avermelhadas - Ahhhh Mi... como v-você é apertadinho

– Ahhnn... I-Isso, assim mesmo, Kyu... Ahhh... E-Eu não vou... Aguentar mais... Ahhhnnn! – O grego beija Kamus enquanto goza na mão do ruivo, sujando seu abdômen e o do amado

– Ahhhhhhh – O francês gozou dentro do loiro ao sentir seu membro sendo esmagado pelo canal apertado do amante. Beija os lábios carnudos de Milo, mas agora um beijo mais terno e carinhoso - eu te amo - diz enquanto sai de dentro do outro, diminuindo a pressão contra o corpo de Milo, fazendo com que fique de pé.

O grego abraça Kamus e o beija docemente

– Também te amo, meu gelinho gostoso.

Os dois então continuaram a se banhar normalmente, trocando apenas algumas caricias leves, aproveitando aquele momento.

Milo acabou de tomar banho antes de Kamus, então se secou e se vestiu.

– Vou fazer o café. É melhor andar logo ou vai se atrasar, ruivinho. - Manda um beijinho para Kamus e sai do banheiro - Ah, e acorda o Oga pra mim? - Fala, antes de sair do quarto.

Camus afirmou, acabando de tomar seu banho, se vestiu e foi até o quarto do filho, batendo de leve na porta.

Esperou alguns minutos. Não houve resposta. Bateu mais forte.

– Hyoga, está na hora de acordar - às vezes se perguntava se era mesmo necessário acordar o loirinho tão cedo, mas a disciplina tinha que ser mantida, e acordar cedo fazia bem pra saúde, e o mais importante, as refeições tinham que ser feitas em família.

– Huh...Tá bem... – O loirinho respondeu porem ainda estava dormindo. **(N/A: Ran: Sabe quando c ta dormindo tão bem, mas tão profundamente bem, que tu non acorda por nada nesse mundo, mas seu cérebro parece que responde por você, mesmo tu non acordando? Pois é xD)**

–estamos te esperando pra tomar café, não demora – Kamus falou, descendo para tomar café.

Milo estava acabando de colocar as coisas na mesa.

– E ai, ele acordou?

– sim, disse que já está vindo – O ruivo respondeu, sentando-se a mesa, servindo-se de café - Milo, eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

– O que? - Fala descontraído, enquanto comia.

– Eu queria que você fosse mais firme com o Hyoga. Milo, ele precisa te respeitar, ou nós perderemos totalmente o controle sobre ele.

Milo não responde nada, apenas desvia o olhar e continua a comer.

– Isso é muito sério Milo. Você mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto eu sempre quis adotar uma criança, e nós decidimos adotar o Hyoga, mesmo sabendo que ele não nos aceitava por nossa opção sexual. Mas nós tínhamos conversado sobre isso, e combinamos em ter pulso firme com ele... E você não está tendo.

– Eu estou tentando, Kyu, tentando da minha forma. Você sabe muito bem que não consigo ser como você. Minha... Mãe sempre me dizia isso antes de me expulsar de casa, sempre dizia que eu era muito sentimental.

– Milo... Eu estou falando para ser firme não para não demonstrar sentimentos. Ele não pode te ofender e você deixar por isso mesmo. Ele precisa nos respeitar.

– Eu irei conseguir o respeito dele da minha forma, Kamus. Não como alguém que só impõe regras, que é firme, mas como alguém que demonstra carinho até nas horas mais difíceis.

– Você está dizendo que eu não sei ser carinhoso? Por acaso faltou carinho e atenção para você durante os anos que estamos juntos?

– Não estou falando isso, Kamus...

– Foi exatamente isso que você disse. - levanta-se - Eu vou trabalhar. - disse o ruivo, saindo da cozinha.

Milo se levantou e correu atrás de Kamus, o abraçando por trás, escondendo seu rosto em suas costas largas.

– Me desculpe Kyu... Eu apenas não sei como agir... Me desculpa... - a voz saiu chorosa.

Camus suspirou, virando-se e ficando de frente para o esposo.

– Milo... - abraçou forte o outro, sussurrando em seu ouvido - hei... Eu estou aqui, viu? Pra você e por você, sempre. - beijou ternamente os lábios macios do loiro.

Milo deixou cair algumas lagrimas.

– Eu não sei como agir, Kyu, não sei o que fazer... Eu quero me aproximar dele, mas ele não deixa...

– Mon ange, em primeiro lugar você tem que conquistar o respeito dele. Aí depois o carinho. Milo, a gente só ama quem a gente respeita e admira, se você continuar o deixando fazer e falar o que quiser as coisas só tende a piorar.

–... Eu vou tentar...

– Você consegue. - deu um selinho no amado e despediu - se, realmente precisava trabalhar.

Milo ficou observando-o ir embora, abraçou seu próprio corpo, sorrindo tristemente.

– Eu espero Kyu...

**oOoOoOo**

Em algum lugar um pouco mais ao norte de onde ficava a casa de Milo e de Kamus, Ikki Amamiya etava na casa da mãe há alguns bons minutos, vendo o irmão distraído no sofá, pensativo. O pequeno ainda nem percebera sua presença.

– Shun! – Chamou, já farto daquilo.

Shun deu um pequeno pulinho o ouvir a voz do outro.

– IKki! Desde quando você tá ai? Assustou-me...

– Eu já estou há bastante tempo. Posso saber em que você tanto pensa pra estar tão distraído? - senta ao lado do irmão, virando um pouco o corpo de frente para o outro - desembucha!

– é que... A mamãe não voltou ontem para casa...

– Aquela vadia! – Ikki exasperou-se - Eu não entendo por que você insiste em morar aqui Shun, como certeza ela deve estar com um homem por aí e esquece que tem um filho pra cuidar.

– Ikki, não fale assim, ela é nossa mãe! Eu só estou preocupado porque ela geralmente liga quando não volta para casa... Ela não voltou ontem, nem anteontem... Faz mais de uma semana que não a vejo, Ikki...

– O que foi que disse?

– Eu disse que faz mais de uma semana que ela não volta para casa... Eu liguei para o trabalho dela, ninguém a viu, os bares que ela geralmente frequenta, ninguém a viu também...

– E você ficou aqui sozinho esse tempo todo? Por que não foi lá pra casa? Você só tem quinze anos, não pode ficar só! – O mais velho não se importava com a mãe, Shun era a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, e só de pensar que por irresponsabilidade dela ele havia ficado em perigo sentia seu ódio por sua genitora aumentar.

– Sabe como a mamãe volta para casa, Ikki... Se ela voltasse e não encontrasse ninguém, iria quebrar tudo...

– Mais um motivo pra você não ficar aqui. Shun coloque algumas roupas em uma mochila e vamos para a casa de papai. Você não vai ficar aqui.

– Mas e se a mamãe voltar, Ikki? Ela não pode ficar sozinha!

– Ela, uma mulher adulta dona do próprio nariz não pode ficar sozinha... Mas você, um adolescente de 15 anos, pode?

–... – O mais novo não responde nada, apenas abaixa a cabeça e fica olhando para o chão.

– Vamos Shun, arrume suas coisas e vamos pra casa. Quando ela aparecer com certeza vai lá te procurar e aí a gente decide o que fazer.

–... Tá bem espera só um pouco... – Mesmo a contra gosto, Shun fez o que lhe foi mandado. Pegou uma mochila e a encheu de algumas roupas, pegando também um pequeno quadro que sempre levava consigo quando saia da casa da mãe, um quadro com uma foto de como eles eram antes da mãe cair nas tentações dos pecados.

Logo volta para junto do irmão

– Então vamos – Ikki passa um braço protetoramente pelos ombros do mais novo. Shun era seu bem mais precioso, e o protegeria de tudo e de todos. Até mesmo de sua dor por ser um filho maravilhoso, mas ter uma mãe que não sabia dar valor ao filho maravilhoso que tinha.

**oOooOo**

_O pequeno Hyoga estava em um quarto escuro, lá fora a chuva caia torrencialmente. Sentia muito sono, mas o medo de dormir o assolava. E se ele viesse a seu quarto e o obrigasse de novo? Sentia muito medo. Fechou os olhos com força ao ouvir passos ecoando pelo corredor. Logo depois a porta de seu quarto foi aberta e sentiu alguém aproximar-se de sua cama._

_Mãos frias acariciavam seu tornozelo subindo pela perna, parando nas coxas roliças onde apertou com vontade. O jovem não se mexia, os olhos cerrados, lágrimas silenciosas escapando-lhes, uma sensação de repulsa crescente. De novo, mais uma vez sabia que seria tomado a força, sem carinho, sem amor. Mais uma vez... Soluçou ao sentir seu membro pressionado pelas mãos frias do homem mais velho._

_Seu corpo tremia, eram tantos sentimentos conflitantes... Odiava-se por seu membro reagir aquele toque. Aquilo era errado..._

_– Vamos, Oga, eu sei que não está dormindo - Ouviu ele sussurrar em sua orelha, de forma lenta e sensual - Olhe para mim, vamos..._

_O loirinho não se mexeu, não conseguia._

_– Eu mandei olhar para mim! - O homem gritou não muito alto para a casa toda acordar, mas alto suficiente para fazer o medo do outro aumentar. Hyoga sentiu-se ser virado na cama de forma agressiva enquanto via o outro puxar sua coberta._

_– Você sabe o que eu quero, por que insiste em me desobedecer? - O homem perguntou enquanto rasgava o pijama do garoto. O pequeno nada respondeu_

_O homem mais velho, mesmo sem ouvir a resposta do outro, sorriu, enquanto descia lentamente e mordia-lhe o mamilo, fazendo-o sangrar. Com uma mão abria sua calça, e com a outra tampava a boca do garoto para ele não gritar._

_Hyoga queria gritar de dor, pedir por ajuda, mas não conseguia, um terror tomava conta de si. Não agüentava mais aquela situação, será que seria assim para sempre? Ao sentir o membro do homem posicionado em sua entrada, começou a se debater. Era inútil, sabia, mas mesmo assim queria lutar com todas as suas forças. Grossas lagrimas escorriam por sua face pálida, os olhos demonstrando todo o pavor que sentia e o corpo miúdo debatendo-se, tentando afastar o monstro que mais uma vez o violava._

_Isso parecia atiçar ainda mais o outro, que impulsionava o quadril tentando adentrar a cavidade apertada._

– Hyoga? – Milo o chamou após bater algumas vezes na porta, como não houve resposta, entrou no quarto, o encontrando dormindo ainda - Hyoga, acorde... - Toca em seu corpo de leve, querendo acordá-lo.

– Nãao! – O mais novo acordou assustado, sentando na cama em um pulo - Não me toca, sai daqui, some daqui, não me toca – O pequeno chorava, mas proferiu essas palavras com um profundo ódio.

– H-Hyoga, o que aconteceu? – O grego estava preocupado. Sabia muito bem que havia prometido a Kamus não deixar que Hyoga falasse daquela forma com ele, que tentaria ser mais duro com o loirinho, mas ele estava chorando, lógico que não se importaria com esses detalhes!

Hyoga estava ofegante, tentando controlar as lagrimas.

_–"foi só um sonho, só um sonho"_– Repetia mentalmente, como um mantra. Olhou para Milo como se só agora o percebesse em seu quarto - Me deixa em paz, sai daqui, me deixa... Eu não quero nenhum veado maldito perto de mim SOME DA MINHA FRENTE!

Milo se afastou um pouco, mas não parou de olhar para o filho.

– Hyoga... Você tá bem?

O pequeno tentava controlar a respiração. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com o ruivo. Se destratasse aquele loiro intrometido iria causar problemas para si.

– Apenas me deixa sozinho, por favor...

–... Ok. - Mesmo a contra gosto, vai saindo do quarto - Só se arrume e vá comer algo, vamos sair daqui a pouco, ok? - Fala docemente, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Quando Milo sai de seu quarto, Hyoga vai para o chuveiro. Precisava de um bom banho pra esfriar a cabeça.

Enquanto a água caia por seu corpo em formação, lembrava-se das palavras de Camus, malditas regras impostas pelo ruivo. Mas o melhor que podia fazer era segui-las. Quando chegasse o dia da visita da assistente social eles iam ver.

Lembrou-se da discussão com Milo, sentiu ganas de voar no pescoço daquele loiro maldito, mas precisava ser paciente. Um dia eles veriam do que ele, Hyoga era capaz.

Terminou seu banho e se vestiu, descendo em seguida para tomar café. Além de tudo ainda seria obrigado a sair na rua com um gay... Isso só podia ser um pesadelo. Se pudesse matava os dois com requintes de crueldade. Não. Isso era pouco.

**oOoOoOo**

Quando Milo saira do quando de Hyoga, foi para o seu próprio se arrumar para sair, depois de um tempo desceu, encontrando Hyoga na cozinha.

– Ótimo, já esta pronto. Acabe de comer que logo sairemos.

Hyoga revirou os olhos e terminou de tomar o suco

– Vamos

– Certo. Vamos andando, a escola não é muito longe. – O escorpiano abriu a porta para ele sair, sorrindo - Vamos?

O aquariano saiu, e logo os dois estavam andando em direção a escola. O loiro mais novo mantinha certa distancia dele e se mantinha em silencio

– Então... Para onde você foi ontem? Kyu disse que você estava bem, para eu não me preocupar, mas mesmo assim estou curioso. – Milo tentou criar um dialogo com o aquariano. Queria conhecer mais coisas sobre ele.

– dei umas voltas por aí.

– Eu fiquei preocupado... - Olha para Hyoga - E ai, fez alguma amiga enquanto tava dando algumas voltas por ai?

– não - mentiu. - _"Será que essa bicha não sabe ficar calada não? Mas que saco"_

– Você não sabe mentir, sabia? - Ainda sorrindo - Então, qual o nome dela?

– pense como quiser - Quem o outro pensava que era pra querer saber de sua vida? Era só o que faltava... Ter que falar da sua vida pra aquele escandaloso

Milo sorriu triste. Queria tentar conversar com Hyoga, ter uma conversa com ele, mas nem isso conseguia. Que tipo de pai ele era, afinal? Nem ter uma conversa com seu filho conseguia...

O resto do trajeto foi feito em silencio. Chegaram à escola alguns minutos depois, onde foram recebidos pelo diretor. Milo fez a matricula de Hyoga, e em seguida o diretor os levou para conhecer o prédio. Após uma meia hora, eles já se encontravam na rua. Tudo resolvido, agora tinham a manha livre.

– Então... Quer tomar um sorvete, Hyoga?

– não

– Pois eu quero. - Indo em direção a sorveteria que havia ali perto

Hyoga bufou e seguiu o loiro, agora pra piorar a merda de seu dia que já estava ruim, tinha que tomar sorvete com aquele cretino, como se fossem pai e filho... Um sorriso estampou a face do loirinho ao chegar a sorveteria e ver a garota que havia conhecido no parque. Ela estava com um rapaz, será que era namorado dela? Sentiu uma certa irritação, mas não entendia por que

– Quer sorvete de que? – Milo perguntou, percebendo que o filho sequer estava o ouvindo, estralou os dedos na frente dele, querendo chamar sua atenção -Hyoga? Tá ai?

– que foi? – O aquariano diz rispidamente, saindo do transe

– Perguntei que sorvete vai querer. Tá olhando para que, afinal? - Segue o olhar o loirinho - Para eles?

– chocolate - tentando mudar de assunto - é o meu favorito

– Ok. Vai sentar em alguma mesa enquanto pego os sorvetes.

Hyoga afirmou, mas ficou indeciso, sem saber onde sentar. Queria falar com Shun, mas não queria ser visto com um viado, porem... Tinha que admitir que Milo não era do tipo que dava pinta, se ele não falasse, ninguém ia desconfiar. Acabou indo sentar em uma mesa próxima ao "casal"

Antes mesmo de ele tomar coragem suficiente para ir falar com a amiga, Shun acabou o vendo e foi em sua direção, sorrindo

– Hyoga? Hyoga é você mesmo!

– Err... Oi. Não imaginei que te veria de novo tão cedo

– Eu também não! Vem, senta aqui com agente! – Shun pegou a mão dele e o faz sentar-se ao seu lado, de frente para o homem que estava sentado consigo - Então, o que veio fazer por aqui?

– Eu... Fui ate a escola com o meu responsável legal fazer a matricula e conhecer o colégio - disse rápido, não sabia como se dirigir a Milo. Jamais o chamaria de pai.

– E onde o seu "responsável legal" esta? - Perguntou rindo, achando engraçada a atitude do outro.

– foi pegar os sorvetes – O loirinho olhou para o moreno mal encarado que estava sentado a sua frente de braços cruzados, só o encarando, e depois para a amiga, em um pedido para que fossem feita as apresentações.

– Ah sim, Hyoga, esse é meu irmão Ikki. Ikki, esse é Hyoga .

– oi Ikki, prazer em conhecê-lo.

Ikki o ignorou e olhou para Shun

– quem é ele? Quem são os pais? Onde mora? De onde vem? De onde se conhecem?

Hyoga arregala os olhos diante das inúmeras perguntas, realmente só podiam ser irmãos. Lembrou-se quando conhecera Shun e foi bombardeado por perguntas.

– Por que não pergunta para ele essas coisas, Ikki? – Shun sorria gentilmente para os dois.

Enquanto isso, Milo procurava Hyoga, suspira aliviado quando o achou na mesa dos irmãos. Foi até eles

– Ai está você, foi difícil te achar, sabia?

– hunf – A indiferença que Hyoga o tratava era visível.

– Oi pra você também Milo. – Pela primeira vez Ikki sorriu, um sorriso pequeno e discreto, mas ainda assim um sorriso - Não vai me dizer que está traindo o Camus com esse fedelho?

Hyoga ao escutar aquelas palavras, crispou os olhos de raiva e indignação. Quem aquele idiota pensava que era pra insinuar que ele era gay? Abriu a boca varias vezes sem conseguir dizer uma palavra.

Milo sentou ao lado de Ikki e entregou o sorvete para Hyoga

– Oi passarinho, a quanto tempo! - Se vira para Shun - Oi Shunny, tudo bem com vocês?

– Tudo sim, Mi. Como conhece o Hyoga? – Shun era curioso, isso já era de conhecimento de todos.

– Hyoga é o menino que eu te falei, que eu e o Kyu adotamos.

– Passarinho é a mãe. E que pena que ele é seu mais novo filho, já estava pensando na cara do ruivinho gostoso quando eu dissesse que você estava traindo ele. Quem sabe assim eu pegava aquela delicia uma vez né? – Ikki adorava provocar o loiro.

O aquariano estava abismado, mudo. Mas que porra estava acontecendo ali? Então Milo conhecia Shun? E eram próximos? E aquele moreno com cara de delinquente juvenil era gay? Só podia ser um pesadelo.

– Quieto ou vira passarinho assado – Milo estreita os olhos. Se vira para Hyoga e vê a cara dele - Não se preocupe, Hyoga, ele está apenas brincando.

– O Ikki é assim mesmo, você se acostuma. – Shun ria com gosto.

– Sabe Milo, toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade, acho que se o ruivo experimentasse a minha pegada você já era.

_"- tá, é um pesadelo" _– Era a única coisa que o loiro mais novo conseguia pensar.

Milo percebeu que Hyoga estava muito desconfortável com aquilo - Hã... Ah sim, Shunny, você e o Hyoga vão estudar juntos.

Shun Sorri, muito feliz.

– Serio? Que legal! Você já conheceu a escola, Hyoga?

Ikki volta a tomar seu sorvete, era engraçada a cara de espanto do loirinho... Pelo jeito ia ter com quem se divertir agora, já que com Milo não tinha graça, ele nunca caia em suas provocações.

– Conheci, e parece legal, ir pra escola vai ser a melhor parte do meu dia – Hyoga disse a ultima parte mais para si do que para os outros.

Milo abaixou a cabeça, triste

– Que tal vocês dois mostrarem o bairro para o Hyoga? Ele ainda não conhece muita coisa por aqui e eu tenho que ir trabalhar.

– Por mim tudo bem. - Shun concordou muito animado. Havia percebido que Milo tinha se abalado com as palavras de Hyoga, conversaria com ele depois - E para você, Ikki?

– Eu que não vou ficar de babá de vocês dois o dia todo. Podem ir, mas Hyoga eu estou de olho em você. E Milo, está precisando de um modelo pra um nu artístico?

– Huh... Quem sabe. Que tal ir lá para casa pra ver se eu acho um trabalho para você fazer? - Não que Milo fosse fazer ele posar nu, só não queria passar o dia todo sozinho abalado do jeito que estava. Ikki sempre o compreendia, mesmo sendo mais novo que ele. Precisava de alguém para conversar, só isso - Hyoga, quando acabar volte para casa, ok? - Se levanta e vai indo para a saída, meio cabisbaixo.

– Se cuidem – Ikki se despede dos garotos e segue Milo. Não confiava em deixar seu irmãozinho com estranhos, mas como o garoto era filho de Milo e Camus, com certeza era confiável. - Agora me diz loiro, o que tá pegando? Que cara é essa?

–... Eu só não sei mais como agir, Ikki...

– É o loirinho? - apesar de todas as brincadeirinhas, Ikki era um homem serio e responsável, no alto de seus 18 anos - ele até parece filho de vocês sabia? loiro como você, e serio como o Camus. Combinação perfeita.

– Tenho certeza que se ele ouvisse isso iria falar muito sobre "Jamais serei filho de dois veados como esses dois"

Ikki surpreendeu-se com as falas do amigo

– Ele fala assim com vocês? E vocês permitem? Mas o que esse garoto tem cabeça?

– O Kyu conversou com ele, ele não tá falando mais coisas assim, mas... A forma que ele age, Ikki, a indiferença, o ódio que eu vejo no olhar dele quando ele olha para nós... Isso dói, Ikki...

– Milo... Se ele não gosta de vocês, então por que o adotaram?

– Eu não sei... Mas a forma que o Kamus olha para ele, Ikki... Kyu realmente ama o Hyoga como um filho, mesmo ele fazendo tudo isso... Não tem como eu ser contra ele dessa forma. Eu também amo o Hyoga como meu filho mas... Não sei se consigo... Eu não sou forte como meu ruivinho, Ikki...

– hun... Além de gostoso o ruivo é forte mesmo. Mas Milo... Você acha que o ruivo gosta dele como um filho?

– Acho.

– Sei... – O moreno tinha um semblante pensativo enquanto andava

– Por que a pergunta?

– Milo, me desculpa o que vou falar, mas você sabe que não sou homem de meias palavras. Você eu até entendo que ame esse moleque e tal, sempre foi uma manteiga derretida mesmo. Mas o Camus não é assim. Eu sei que o sonho dele sempre foi ter um filho, e quando você concordou em adotar ele ficou nas nuvens... Mas pensa bem... Desde quando o cubo de gelo francês aceita mal criação? Desde quando ele corre atrás de alguém assim? Tirando você claro.

–...Eu não sei. O Kamus apenas disse que já o amava como filho desde a primeira vez que o viu...

– Olha, a vida é de vocês, e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Só toma cuidado pra não se machucar tá legal? -chegando na casa de Milo, Ikki resolveu quebrar o clima tenso mudando de assunto - mas e aí, vai fazer o meu nu? Aí você dá de presente pro ruivo... Que tal?

– Cresça ai em baixo - Aponta para o meio das pernas de Ikki - Que irei pensar no seu caso.

Ikki leva a mão ao membro por cima da roupa.

– Se você fizer um carinho vai crescer, quer ver?

– Nem assim ele ficara maior do que o do meu ruivinho gostoso. – Milo ria enquanto ia para seu ateliê, sendo seguido por Ikki.

**OoOoOoO**

– Shun, de onde você conhece aquele... O Milo? – Hyoga perguntou após a saída dos mais velhos

–O Mi é um grande amigo meu e do Ikki. O papai gosta muito dele, a gente cresceu praticamente sendo criados pelo Mi. Ele é igual a um pai para mim.

Hyoga estava surpreso com aquilo, como assim era como se fosse um pai? Mas ele era gay. Como alguém poderia gostar de um gay?

– Mas shunny, ele é gay, e o pior, é casado com um homem, eles são nojentos.

– Eles são nojentos por que se amam Hyoga? Só por isso? - Shun ficou levemente irritado com aquelas palavras

– Não Shun. Eles são nojentos por que são homens que comem e dão para outros homens. Por Deus, todos os veados são promíscuos, eles só pensam em sexo. Duvido que se amem. Você mesmo viu seu irmão dando em cima do Milo e ele não recusou e ainda foi pra casa com ele. O que você acha que eles estão fazendo agora?

– Para sua informação, Hyoga, meu irmão respeita muito o Milo e o Kamus para sequer pensar em fazer algo assim. Eles sempre agiram assim, não é de agora, entendeu? E tem mais, o Milo e o Kamus são as pessoas mais maravilhosas que eu já conheci, eles me ajudaram muitas vezes das formas mais gentis que se possa pensar. Não vou permitir que fale assim deles! – Nervoso, se levanta e sai da sorveteria. Quem ele pensava que era para falar assim de pessoas que nem conhecia direito? De pessoas que sequer tentou conhecer?

Hyoga foi atrás dele, segurando-o pelo braço.

– desculpa, meu problema não é com você, é com eles.

Shun respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

– Me responda uma coisa Hyoga, qual é esse problema que você tem com eles? Você ao menos tentou conhecê-los melhor, antes de criar esse tal "problema"?

– Shunny, eu não quero falar sobre isso com você. Desculpe-me, eu sei que você os defende, e eu não os suporto. Não quero brigar com você por causa daqueles veados de merda.

– Veados de merda? - Muito nervoso - Chega Hyoga! Vou embora, adeus! - Começa a se afastar dele, voltando para a casa da mãe.

_– "mas será possível que ate nisso aqueles idiotas vão me atrapalhar?"_ – pensou consigo mesmo voltando para casa com a cara emburrada, e um ódio mortal no olhar.

**_Continua..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Ran: Hello minna-san o/ Aqui está o cap novo o/  
Mel: Segue mais um capitulo da fic... queria deixar claro que eu amo muito Saga e Shura... e agradeço a minha amada Ran por topar escrever com esse casal que não é lá o favorito dela.  
Ah, e agradeço aos reviews... amei todos e fiquei feliz por terem aceitado bem o meu amado Ikki.  
Ran: Considerem o "Não é lá o favorito dela" como "Ela não gosta desse casal", ok? 8D

**_R&A_**

Camus estava no restaurante com um de seus sócios, Saga, ambos esperando os pedidos chegarem.

– então Saga, como vão as coisas com o espanhol?

– Vão bem. Estou pensando em pedir ele em casamento... – murmura - E como vai o Mi?

Camus arregalou os olhos, engasgando com o vinho.

– c-casamento?

– Sim... Agente já vive junto há seis anos. Fora os ataques de ciúmes dele, não têm muitas brigas. O que acha? Devo pedi-lo em casamento?

– Err... Casamento não é fácil Saga, às vezes eu penso que ter um papel assinado só piora as coisas. Quando não se tem isso tudo é mais leves

– Se o Mi ouvir isso ele pira, Kamus. – sorri divertido - Mas teria um lado bom, ele viria correndo para os meus braços e eu iria consolá-lo, o abraçando e secando suas lagrimas.

Camus estreitou os olhos

– O nome dele é Milo! E se você encostar um dedo nele considere-se um homem morto. – Kamus mantinha o tom frio e sério de sempre.

Saga não estava nem ai para as palavras do ruivo, bebia seu vinho calmamente.

– Tanto faz. Mas e ai, como ele está? To com saudades do meu Mi.

– Saga, às vezes eu acho que você perdeu a noção do perigo - bebe um pouco de vinho - Ele é MEU, e está ótimo. Lindo como sempre.

– Em uma coisa você tem razão, ele é lindo. E ai, como vai aquela historia de adoção? Conseguiram?

Camus bufou, Saga nunca deixou de ser abusado.

– Sim, nós adotamos o Hyoga... Ele foi para nossa casa há uns dias. Mas as coisas não estão muito fáceis... Ele tem um gênio difícil.

– Huh... Vou dar uma passada hoje lá na sua casa para conhecê-lo.

– Claro. Leve o Shu, estou com saudades dele.

– Pode deixar, ruivinho - Bebe o vinho - Ahh, até que enfim vou ver meu Mi de novo, já estava com saudades daquele anjinho sem asas.

– Saga, eu já disse e vou repetir, eu não gosto quando você se refere assim a ele. Ele não é seu! Mon Dieu, quando você vai parar com isso? Agora você vai casar, então deixa meu marido em paz.

– Ruivinho, ele foi meu antes de ser seu. Certos costumes persistem com o passar do tempo

– SAGA! O que importa é o presente, e no presente é a mim que ele ama e pertencemos um ao outro. Portanto, respeite-o e a mim também. Não me faça ter que abrir mão da sua amizade.

Saga ria com gosto.

– Calma, ruivinho, só estou brincando. Tenho meu Shu, sabia?

– Não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira e você sabe. Com ou sem Shura, chegue perto do meu marido e não viverá para contar a história. – Kamus faz a ameaça com o mesmo tom impessoal de sempre.

Saga revirou os olhos.

– Tanto faz. Mas ainda não me contou, Kamus, como é o garoto? Ele está se adaptando a nova casa?

– Na verdade não. Ele não gosta de homossexuais. Ou pelo menos diz que não gosta. Mas eu acho que o problema dele não é bem esse...

A garçonete trouxe os pedidos, se retirando logo em seguida. Ambos começaram a comer.

– Huh... E qual o problema?

– Sinceramente eu não sei... Mas a vida dele com certeza não foi fácil, e isso influencia. O que mais me incomoda é a forma como ele trata o Milo.

Saga estreitou levemente os olhos.

– Como ele trata o Mi?

– Ele o trata mal e a mim também, porém o Milo é mais sensível a isso. Ele sofreu quando foi expulso de casa e a família o deserdou... Eu me sinto culpado por isso Saga. E agora eu me sinto culpado pelo que Hyoga está fazendo ele passar.

– Já conversou com o garoto? Por que se ele tratar o Mi assim na minha frente, Kamus, eu não vou me controlar, eu não sou você que resolve tudo com calma.

– Conversei sim, e deixa que do meu marido e do meu filho cuido eu!

Saga ignorou a ultima parte.

– E o que ele disse?

– Nada... Mas eu sei que ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de ofender o Milo. Saga, eu não me importo que ele me trate mal, mas ao Milo eu não permitirei. O único problema é o Mi... Você o conhece bem... Ele é muito carinhoso e o Hyoga não é receptivo.

Saga suspirou

– Kamus, a questão não é "Eu não me importo que ele me trate mal", a questão é que você não pode deixar que ele te trate mal. O Milo já é crescido, ele tem seus limites também, se você se preocupar tanto assim com ele, e tão pouco consigo, acha que vai adiantar de alguma coisa?

– Não é bem que eu não me importe com a forma como ele me trata... Mas nessa historia toda acho que o Milo é o único inocente, e eu não quero que ele saia ferido. Quanto a mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

– Kamus, o Milo se faz de inocente, mas isso ele não é. Você mesmo já disse que ele sofreu muito quando os pais o mandaram para fora de casa, e ele sofreu muito mais que isso na vida, acredite, e com essas experiências ele cresceu e amadureceu. Não é porque ele gosta de se fazer de inocente, que ele realmente seja inocente. Ele sabe se cuidar, Kamus.

– Eu sei bem o que ele passou Saga! . E ele não se faz de inocente, mas ele é sensível, principalmente quando o assunto é a rejeição por parte de alguém que ele ama.

Saga apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, olhando fixamente para o ruivo

– Kamus, você não pode protegê-lo para sempre. Sei muito bem que você ama o Milo, e muito, mas um dia você terá de deixar ele andar sozinho. E essa é uma ótima oportunidade, ele ira aprender a se virar e a lidar com a rejeição. Deixa-o se virar sozinho, Kamus.

– Mas que inferno! Saga eu juro que não te entendo! - agora o ruivo parecia nervoso - você é bipolar, tem dupla personalidade ou o quê? Há meia hora você queria esganar o Hyoga por machucar o Milo, e agora você quer que eu o deixe sofrer, para que ele possa amadurecer! O que você quer afinal? Dá pra ter uma opinião só, por Deus!

–... Se eu contar uma coisa, promete não contar para o Mi?

Kamus revirou os olhos.

– Diz logo de uma vez.

– A mãe e o pai dele... Vão vir para a cidade...

– Mon dieu...

– O Mi, ele não tá preparado para isso ainda...Se ele não consegue nem aturar a rejeição de um garoto, imagina dos pais, Kamus... Eu não quero que ele passe por aquilo de novo, mas ele precisa começar a se defender sozinho, a encarar os pais... Tenho certeza que eles virão vê-lo.

– Isso era tudo o que não precisávamos agora.

– E acha que eu não sei? – Suspira - Se dependesse de mim aqueles dois nunca mais chegariam perto do Mi... Kamus, eu estava ao lado do Milo quando ele decidiu se assumir de vez, eu vi como ele ficou depois do que os pais fizeram com ele, eu vi ele durante toda a depressão, quando ele não tinha ninguém. Eu o namorei durante essa época da vida dele, Kamus, quando ele não tinha mais ninguém... O que ele passou quando você não estava, quando eu estava ao lado dele... Aqueles dias jamais sairão da minha mente, Kamus... Jamais...

Camus ficou em silencio por alguns instantes

– Saga, não precisa me lembrar disso certo? Eu sei que eu não estava, e me culpo a cada segundo por isso. Eu só tenho medo da reação dele quando souber...

– Você não vai contar nada para ele, Kamus – o semblante pesado - Ele não vai saber que eles estão vindo.

– Eu não vou mentir pro meu marido saga. Mas eu posso omitir.

– Certo, faça como quiser. – suspira - O que eu não faço pelo Mi...

– vai começar de novo?

– Não estou começando nada, Kamus, você que é muito ciumento.

– Eu não sou ciumento, você que é inconveniente. Como você se sentiria se eu ficasse o tempo todo chamando o Shura de Shu, e dizendo que ele é meu?

– O Shura é o ciumento da relação, não eu. – Sorri, se levantando - Então, vamos? Nosso horário de almoço acabou.

Camus o acompanha em silencio. Se não fosse tão amigo daquela peste, já o teria matado. Mas, acima de qualquer ciúme, vem a amizade que os une, que é forte e sincera.

oOoOoOo

Como estava preocupado com a mãe, Shun foi para casa antes de voltar para a do pai.

Abriu a porta com cuidado, e fechou-a, começando a procurar a mãe.

– Mamãe? Esta em casa?

Esperou alguns minutos.

– Mamãe? - Chama mais alto. Sobe até o andar de cima, onde ficam os quartos - Mamãe?

Ayumi, nervosa por ser interrompida em seu momento intimo, saiu de cima do namorado.

– Que inferno de moleque irritante! - sai na porta do quarto vendo Shun - O que quer menino? Não vê que estou ocupada?

Shun corou ao ver a mãe totalmente pelada e com uma coisa branca descendo pela perna. Rapidamente desviou o olhar

– M-Me desculpe mamãe... É-É que a senhora não aparece em casa há algum tempo... Eu estava preocupado...

– Onde você se meteu moleque? Eu cheguei em casa e nem comida pronta tinha.

– O-O Ikki... Ele me levou para a casa do papai.

– Aquele maldito! Vocês dois me pagam, agora vai fazer alguma coisa pra eu comer... Anda, chispa daqui!

– M-Mas o papai disse que era para eu ficar com ele essa semana...

Ayumi segurou Shun pelo braço, o apertando.

– Escuta aqui seu imbecil, não ouse me desobedecer, quem manda em você sou eu e vai logo fazer o que eu to mandando... - empurra o garoto sem o menor cuidado.

Shun estava assustado.

– M-Mas mamãe...

– Ayumi... vem logo... – Uma voz falou de dentro do quarto.

– Já to indo Cris - vira para Shun - vai logo, anda seu moleque insolente, vai fazer algo pra mim e pro meu namorado. Agora!

– M-Mas...Se eu não voltar para a casa do papai... Ele vai ficar preocupado...

– Foda-se o seu pai! Eu estou me lixando pra você e pra ele. Quero mais é que vocês morram, mas antes de morrer vai logo fazer o que eu mandei! Ou eu te arrebento garoto.

– M-Mas mamãe...

Ayumi se descontrola e dá um tapa na cara do garoto, deixando a pele com a marca de sua mão.

– A G O R A! VAI!

Shun estava tão assustado que sequer conseguia se mover. Ele sussurrava o nome do irmão, querendo que ele viesse ajudá-lo.

– Ayumi, deixa esse moleque aí e vem terminar o que você começou – A pessoa no quarto gritou, parecia muito irritada.

Ayumi deixa Shun no chão e entra no quarto, mas antes de fechar a porta dá o ultimo recado.

– Daqui a meia hora eu quero tudo pronto e você vai servir o almoço pra gente, sem dar um pio.

– T-Ta... - Shun afirma, correndo para preparar o almoço logo em seguida.

OoOoOoO

Milo estava na cozinha, cantarolando algo baixinho, enquanto faz o jantar.

– Boa noite – O ruivo saudou o marido, enquanto entrava na cozinha.

– Ah, oi Kyu. Boa noite – sorri - Como foi seu dia?

Kamus se aproxima de Milo, dando um selinho demorado.

– Foi cansativo... Almocei com o Saga, ele e Shura vem jantar conosco hoje, desculpa não ter avisado antes, é que não tive tempo

– Tudo bem, é só fazer algumas coisas a mais. Mais e ai, como vai o Saga? Tudo bem com ele?

– Ele está bem, mas continua o mesmo pervertido de sempre... Não deixa ele se aproximar muito de você. Pelo bem dele!

– Para de ser ciumento, Kyu – Milo riu baixinho - Hoje eu e o Hyoga fomos ver a escola. Já fiz a matricula. E encontramos o Shun e o Ikki.

– Que bom... E como eles estão? O Shun me preocupa, a Ayume anda cada vez mais ausente.

– Não falamos sobre isso na frente dele, mas o Ikki me disse que ela ficou uma semana fora, e o Shun ficou ali, sozinho, esperando ela voltar...

– Mon Dieu... Não entendo por que o Albion não luta pela guardo do Shun. Ele é muito jovem pra passar pelas coisas que Ayume o obriga. – O ruivo respirou fundo, não gostava de se envolver na vida dos outros, mas viu Shun nascer, e realmente ficava penalizado por tudo que ele era obrigado a passar - E o Ikki, como está? Faz tempo que não o vejo.

– Está como sempre. Agente passou a tarde juntos, ele foi embora agorinha.

– Sei... – A voz de Kamus mostrava claramente que estava enciumado - vou escolher um vinho e depois tomar banho.

Milo o abraça por trás

– O que foi? Está com ciúmes do passarinho?

– Eu não sinto ciúmes Mi, só cuido do que é meu... - se vira no abraço, beijando o outro onde foi prontamente retribuído.

– Então agora solte um pouco o que é seu que tenho que fazer o jantar.

Camus sorri e dá um ultimo selinho no outro antes de soltá-l.

– E o Hyoga, onde está?

– Trancado no quarto. E não quer sair de jeito nenhum.

– E o que houve dessa vez?

– Não sei. Ele chegou em casa, correu pro quarto e se trancou lá.

– Sei... Eu vou falar com ele. Saga e Shura querem conhecê-lo, vou falar pra ele se arrumar pro jantar. – Kamus vai até a adega, que ficava na cozinha e escolhe um vinho e o deixa na bancada, por ser tinto tem que ser servido à temperatura ambiente.

– Tente não forçar muito isso. Você pode até o fazer vir, Kyu, mas fazê-lo gostar é outra historia.

– Não vou forçar Milo, mas não seria educado ele ficar trancado no quarto enquanto recebemos visita.

– Você e sua educação rígida. – Milo soltou um sonoro suspiro - Vai lá tirar ele do quarto que já estou acabando o jantar.

– Não sou rígido Milo, apenas precisamos passar alguns valores para o Hyoga, e educação é um deles.

O ruivo então saiu da cozinha, deixando o esposo acabar o jantar, e foi até o quarto do filho, batendo levemente na porta.

Hyoga o ignorou e Camus bateu mais forte.

– Hyoga...

– Vai embora! – O loirinho falou, de dentro do quarto.

Camus colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou, vendo que a porta está destrancada, a abriu.

– Hyoga... Ta tudo bem?

Hyoga sequer de seu o trabalho de olhá-lo. Falou friamente:

– Está.

Camus se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha, que fica próximo a cama.

– Não parece... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não te interessa.

– Engano seu. Tudo que diz respeito a você me interessa. Mas em todo caso se não quer conversar comigo, eu entendo.

– Se entende então saia do meu quarto e me deixe em paz! Porra, nem sozinho posso ficar mais?

– Olha o vocabulário garoto! - repreende o menor - lembra-se da nossa conversa de ontem? Se não lembra eu posso te refrescar a memória! - levanta-se - Só vim te avisar que temos convidados para o jantar. Então esperamos você lá embaixo daqui a meia hora.

Hyoga revira os olhos, levantando-se e cruza os braços.

– Se eu falar que não quero vai fazer alguma diferença? A minha opinião faz alguma diferença, afinal? – aponta para a porta - Se é só isso, saia.

– A sua opinião faz diferença, desde que ela tenha cabimento. Te espero lá embaixo. - pára na porta - ah, só pra você saber, eles são um casal gay. Então, respeite-os, por favor - se retira fechando a porta, não dando direito de resposta mal criada por parte do loiro.

Quando o ruivo saiu, Hyoga deu um soco nervoso na parede. Sua raiva estava no limite. Quem aqueles caras pensavam que eram para fazer tudo aquilo? E agora ainda teria que aturar mais deles? Porra, por que eles simplesmente não morriam e o deixavam em paz?

– Que droga!

Mesmo a contra gosto, o loirinho foi tomar banho, xingando mentalmente aquelas duas bichas de todas as coisas que podia pensar, imaginando mortes lentas e dolorosas para cada um deles. Esses pensamentos o fazia rir com gosto.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele desceu, e foi direto para a sala. Sentou-se no sofá e ali ficou, mas não antes de mandar um olhar mortal ao Milo e Kamus quando passou pela cozinha.

**oOoOoO**

Camus e Milo estavam na cozinha, acabando de ajeitar as coisas. O ruivo ouviu a campainha e foi atender.

–Oi Saga, Shura - cumprimenta os amigos, após abrir a porta – Entrem, por favor.

Shura entregou uma garrafa de vinho para o ruivo.

– Como vai Camus?

– Bem, obrigado.

Saga entrou e foi direto para a sala, onde Milo estava o abraçando logo em seguida.

– Oi, Mi! Que saudades! Faz muito tempo! Tudo bem com você? O ruivo malvado não fez nada com você, anjinho?

Milo o abraçou também, sorrindo.

– Oi Saga! Faz bastante tempo mesmo - Ri levemente, do jeito já conhecido do outro.

Camus revira os olhos, diante da "ousadia" de Saga.

– Sabe Shura, se não fosse por você eu já teria castrado esse idiota. - fala sério como se fosse capaz de fazer isso mesmo.

–Não se preocupe Camus, se ele continuar assim pode deixar que eu mesmo o castro.

– O que foi vocês dois? Vão ficar ai nos olhando com cara de paisagem pelo resto da noite? – Saga falou, ainda abraçando Milo.

– Isso. O que foi, hein Kyu? Tá com uma cara estranha. – Milo concordou, rindo.

– Nada mon ange. - olha para Saga - você poderia largar meu marido, por favor?

Shura olha para Saga estreitado os olhos, mas não diz nada.

– Por que, ruivinho? Eu gosto de abraçar o Mi – Saga disse, o abraçando mais forte, ainda sorrindo.

Milo apenas riu um pouquinho, abraçando Saga. Gostava do geminiano, ele o ajudou em um momento muito difícil em sua vida. Não que nutrisse um amor maior do que sentia por Kamus, isso nunca, mas gostava dele como se Saga fosse seu irmão mais velho que sempre o protegia e o amava.

Os quatro ouviram Hyoga bufar. O loirinho revirou os olhos, além de bichas, ciumentos. "Eu mereço" dizia mentalmente.

Shura apenas olha para o namorado com uma expressão séria, mas que mostrava seu desagrado. Era um homem sério, não era dado a escândalos, mas esse carinho todo de seu companheiro por Milo o desagradava.

– Saga, é melhor você maneirar nas demonstrações de afeto com homens casados. – Advertiu Kamus.

Saga em fim solta Milo. Adorava irritar Kamus.

– Ok, ok, ruivo. Mais e ai não vão apresentar seu filho?

– Ah, claro... - Milo iria apresentá-los, porem seu celular toca. O pega e olha na tela, fica com um olhar distante e meio assustado por alguns instantes, mas logo volta a realidade - E-Eu já volto. - Diz, antes de sair da sala e ir para um cômodo mais afastado, para poder ter mais privacidade.

Camus lança um olhar significativo para Saga, que não passou despercebido por Shura e Hyoga

– Esse é Hyoga, meu filho. Hyoga, esses são Saga e Shura, amigos da família.

Saga estende a mão para o loirinho em cumprimento, no que é ignorado.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo, Hyoga... Kamus falou muito sobre você.

– Olá - Shura o cumprimenta. Era um homem de poucas palavras, mas nem por isso mal educado - prazer.

– Oi – Hyoga os cumprimentou seco. Sentia vontade de sair correndo dali após mandar aquele bando de gays se foderem, mas precisava fingir que era educado, ou o ruivo iria pegar ainda mais no seu pé.

O geminiano, vendo que ele não iria retribuir seu comprimento, recolheu o braço.

– Então Hyoga, o que achou de sua nova família?

Hyoga não queria briga, mas esse loiro era pior que o Milo em se tratando de intromissão na vida alheia.

– Posso ser sincero ou você prefere que eu minta? - ao perceber o olhar intimidador do ruivo resolve amenizar um pouco - Eu estou sobrevivendo...

Shura observava a tudo calado. Pensava onde os amigos foram se meter, pois aquele loirinho com cara de anjo não parecia ser fácil.

O aquariano sequer prestava atenção aos três, estava mais preocupado com Milo, será que era a mãe dele ao telefone? Como ela teria descoberto o numero do celular do loiro?

Saga se sentou ao lado de Hyogae olhou para Kamus.

– O que foi Kamus? Preocupado com algo?

– Nada de importante... O Milo esta demorando...

– Não se preocupe ruivinho, o Mi não tá te traindo nem nada do tipo. - Olha para Shura - O que foi, Shu? Vem, senta aqui do meu lado...

– Eu sei disso Saga, confio em meu marido acima de tudo. Só me preocupo por que pode ser Eleonor...

Shura descruza os braços e senta ao lado do namorado, mas sem encostar-se a ele.

– Não se preocupe tanto com isso Camus, não se deve sofrer por antecipação – Shura falou de forma calma e sábia.

Saga passou o braço pelo pescoço do capricorniano.

– Exato. Além do mais, ela não ousaria fazer isso. Ela sabe muito bem que eu não permitiria que ela sequer chegasse perto dele novamente – Saga concordou com o amado.

– Perto de quem? – Milo volta nesse instante, um pouco tremulo e os olhos levemente marejados, quase que imperceptivelmente.

– Nada não Mi... Não se preocupe. – O geminiano garantiu, deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro de Shura.

Camus conhecia muito bem o esposo pra saber que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, faz sinal com a mão, o chamando para sentar-se ao seu lado.

– Mon ange, está tudo bem?

Shura afagava as madeixas loiras do amado, enquanto observa o semblante preocupado do ruivo

Milo sentou-se ao lado dele, forçando claramente um sorriso.

– Estou bem, Kyu, por que não estaria?

Saga somente olhava os dois. Havia falado para Kamus não falar sobre a visita dos pais a Milo, pois não queria alarmá-lo para algo que sequer tinha certeza quando aconteceria, mas se "aquelas pessoas" o haviam contatado, pois bem, começaria a agir com ou sem o consentimento de Kamus.

– Quem era ao telefone? – O ruivo perguntou, temeroso.

–...Ninguém.

– Milo... Depois conversamos. - Se tinha uma coisa que o ruivo odiava era que Milo mentisse para ele.

Milo não responde. Levanta-se, dando um belo, mas falso sorriso.

– Bem, que tal irmos comer algo?

– Claro, foi você quem cozinhou ? Espero que sim, por que se foi o Camus a gente pode pedir uma pizza. – Saga tentava amenizar um pouco as coisas, dá um leve sorriso ao perceber o a cara indignada do ruivo.

– Não se preocupe, não morreremos de intoxicação alimentar ainda – Milo riu. Se aproximou de Hyoga e pegou seu celular - Vamos comer agora, Hyoga, depois você mexe no celular novo.

Saga percebeu que Milo escondia algo e suspirou, se levantando logo em seguida.

– Por que não vão vocês? Quero falar com você rapidinho Kamus, se não se importar.

Todos foram para a sala de jantar ficando na sala apenas Saga e Camus.

– O que você achou? – O ruivo perguntou em tom preocupado.

– Ele está escondendo algo, isso tá na cara...- Suspira - Será que eles ligaram para ele?

Camus estava claramente impaciente

– Que ele está escondendo algo eu sei, conheço meu marido. Não quero nem pensar nisso Saga, o que ela iria querer com ele afinal?

– Ela não precisa de motivos maiores do que "Eu não aceito que meu bebe vire algo sujo como um gay", você bem sabe.

– Ai, nem me lembre disso. Não quero que ela o faça sofrer mais Saga. Meu Milo não merece uma mãe como aquela.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos. Saga foi o primeiro a se manifestar, porem não olhava para Kamus.

–... Lembra-se do pai dele?

– Oui... – Kamus espera que o outro continue

– Eu acho que você não sabe disso, pois foi na época que você já havia ido embora, e o Mi odeia falar dele mais do que da mãe... Ele foi preso, Kamus, e sabe por quê?

– Por quê? – O ruivo estava surpreso, nunca ficou sabendo desse acontecimento.

– ...- Saga vira o rosto e, com muito custo fala - No dia que o Milo falou para eles que era gay, que oficialmente se assumiu, o pai surtou e avançou sobre ele. Começou a xingá-lo de todas as coisas possíveis, bateu nele. O Milo ficou um bom tempo no hospital para se recuperar. Teve um traumatismo craniano, pois ele o empurrou da escada, uma perna e um braço quebrado, uma perda enorme de sangue, fora a fratura nas costelas. A mãe não fez nada, apenas ficou olhando, a policia chegou e prendeu o pai dele. A mãe foi inocentada e o Milo ficou no hospital.

Camus arregalou os olhos em espanto. Zeus... Sabia que eles eram cruéis, mas não imaginou que chagariam a tanto, estava em choque, como seu Milo sofreu nas mãos daquelas pessoas.

– Eu falei para o Milo pedir uma ordem de restrição para os dois, pois é certo que o pai não vai ficar feliz quando sair da cadeia... Mas ele não quis. Ele disse que eles eram seus pais, que não podia fazer aquilo com eles... Mas hoje de manhã recebi um telefonema de Kanon, ele trabalha na mesma empresa que a mãe de Milo... Bem, o pai dele foi solto...

– Mon Dieu... Se ele procurar o Milo... Eu o mato se ele encostar em um fio de cabelo do meu marido!

– E quem você acha que era no telefone, Kamus? Já viu o Milo tão assustado como estava? Tá na cara que era ele!

– Zeus... - estava assustado. Era muita informação. Milo havia escondido muita coisa de si, e precisava tirar toda essa historia a limpo.

Nesse instante Milo entra na sala com um sorriso, ainda tremendo levemente.

– Ei vocês dois, vão vir comer ou não? A comida vai esfriar!

Saga sorri e faz um leve cafuné em Milo

– Claro que vou, Mi, estou esperando desde cedo para comer sua comida! - Dá uma ultima olhada em Kamus e entra na cozinha, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Milo olha para Kamus

– O que foi, Kyu? Esta com uma expressão estranha...

– Não foi nada, ange. – tenta disfarçar.

– Você é meu marido. Eu sei quando acontece algo sério com você... Vai Kyu, me conta o que aconteceu?

– É Milo eu sou seu marido. Mas às vezes parece que eu só eu lembro disso. Depois a gente conversa agora tem convidados pra dar atenção.

**Continua...**

Notas finais do capítulo

Ran: E o resultado da votação é:

Eiri: 3

Freiya: 1

IKki: 4

Shun: 28

A votação ainda tá rolando, minna. O par dele ainda non foi decidido, vocês ainda podem votar =3

Kissus e até a próxima o/


	6. Chapter 6

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Ran: Eu só tenho 1 coisa para dizer: Insonia quando se tá doente é foda ._. Mas problemas pessoais a parte, gostaram do passado ~ dramatico ~ que agente fez para o Mi?Eu achei que fico tão fofito, mesmo que a parte de ele tentando se matar fico meio estranha =3 Ah sim, aos fãs do meu querido Misty, me desculpem ~Sim, vocês vão entender isso mais para frente, mas irei me desculpar adiantada ~  
Boa leitura, minna õ/

Mel: Bem, quanto ao passado de Milo, muito drama mesmo... mas o que me incomoda é o Saga ter tido toda essa importância na vida do loiro. E quanto ao Misty... ele supera!

Ran: Ele supera? Ele pode superar, mas eu nunca irei me perdoar por escrever aquilo! D :

Mel: Você também supera, petit.

Ran: Ran: Não, eu não vou superar isso jamais! *Vai chorar no cantinho q*

Mel: *ignora* Bem, segue mais um capítulo. Boa leitura a todos e obrigada pela atenção e carinho dispensados a fic.

**_R&A_**

O jantar ocorreu sem maiores imprevistos. Saga e Shura logo foram embora, pois tinham de trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Após o jantar Hyoga foi para seu quarto. Por Zeus, agüentar duas bichas já era difícil, mas agüentar quatro era o fim.

Foi um suplicio ter que ficar vendo toda aquela melação. E pra variar, o idiota do Milo ainda deu piti. Aquele devia gostar de chamar a atenção, só podia ser isso.

Queria ter ido embora dali. Queria ter ido embora daquela maldita casa. E ainda tinha aquele tal de Saga... Queria ter batido nele quando se aproximou daquela forma de si. Se não fosse aquele maldito ruivo e suas regras idiotas já teria dado um basta naquela brincadeira de casinha... Ah, como odiava cada um daqueles veados desgraçados...

Pelo menos o namorado o tal Saga não era um intrometido como os outros, sabia ficar em seu lugar e não se envolver onde não era chamado.

Será que seria obrigado a conviver com aquelas pessoas? Será que Milo e Camus não tinham amigos normais, só veados?

Mas ai se lembrou. Eles eram gays, e como tais coisas que eram, deviam ter vários amigos para quando quisessem se deitar. O Saga e o Shura com certeza já dormiram com Milo e Kamus... Arg... E pensar que Saga tocou em seu braço com aquela mão que sabe-se Zeus onde esteve. O simples pensamento já o dava vontade de vomitar. Então foi até a janela, tomar um pouco de ar.

Ficou a observar a vista que dava para o jardim. Era tudo muito bonito. Talvez se o casal que o adotou fosse normal poderia ser feliz naquela casa. Era tudo muito bonito, limpo e organizado. Não lhe faltava nada. Mas se para ter aquele conforto e aconchego tivesse que aturar aqueles gays escrotos, preferia viver na rua.

Suspirou pesadamente. Como estaria Shun? Será que já havia o perdoado?

Não acreditava que até nisso Milo e Kamus o atrapalharam. Shunny era uma garota tão legal, meiga, fofa, bonita... E que agora estava muito brava consigo por ter simplesmente falado a verdade.

Decidiu por tomar um banho e deitar-se. Amanhã pretendia ir ao parque cedo, quem sabe a encontraria lá e poderia fazer as pazes. Não podia de forma alguma permitir perder uma amiga por causa de uma besteira daquelas.

**OoOoOoO**

Após o jantar, Milo foi para o quarto. Foi um dia cheio e estava cansado.

Havia visto Hyoga ir para o quarto e se trancar lá após os amigos irem embora. Era de se esperar, afinal, ele não iria fingir que eram uma família para sempre.

Enquanto estava deitado na cama, lendo um livro para tentar ter alguma idéia para um quadro, não pode deixar de prometer a si mesmo, mais uma vez que faria o que fosse, mas faria Hyoga os aceitar.

Camus saiu do banho com a toalha enrolada na cintura, e outra secando as madeixas cor de fogo. Olhou intensamente o loiro, mas sem nada dizer.

– Ei Kyu, qual dos dois você prefere? – Milo perguntou, cortando o silencio, enquanto virava o livro para ele, mostrando duas pinturas de Michelangelo.

Camus tira o livro das mãos de Milo, o depositando na mesinha de cabeceira.

– Milo, precisamos conversar.

– Fale, ué. – O grego deu um breve selinho nele - Está tenso, o que foi?

– Quem era ao telefone mais cedo?

Milo suspirou e desviou o olhar, mas não respondeu nada.

O francês se afastou dele e foi até o armário, pegou uma cueca boxer na gaveta e a vestiu, em seguida sentou-se na cama, com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas, e a cabeça apoiada nos braços.

Milo não falou nada. Apenas pegou o livro novamente e recomeçou a ler, sem perceber que tremia levemente enquanto Camus olhava seriamente para ele.

– Você não tem nada pra me falar Milo?

– Algo para te falar...? - Vira a pagina - Acho que não. Por quê? Deveria ter?

– Depende do ponto do ponto de vista. Partindo do principio que eu sou seu marido, você me ama, e não temos segredos, acho que tem sim. A menos que eu esteja enganado e você minta pra mim ou não me ame.

Milo guarda o livro na gaveta.

– O que esta falando, Kamus? É lógico que te amo! E muito!

– Então por que não me contou o que exatamente aconteceu entre você e seus pais?

O grego suspirou.

–... O Saga te contou, não foi?

– Pois é Milo. O Saga me contou... Como você acha que eu me senti sabendo disso por ele?

– Até que... Até que ponto ele contou?

– Sobre a agressão, a prisão de seu pai. E me doeu saber que você passou por tudo isso, mais ainda saber que você não confiou em mim para contar.

– Não é que eu não confiei em você, Kamus, é que... Eu não queria lembrar disso... Não queria que você soubesse de algo assim...

– Tem mais alguma coisa que você escondeu de mim Milo? Sim, por que agora eu posso esperar qualquer coisa, não?

– Quer que eu... Lhe conte o que aconteceu depois disso?

– Se não for muito incomodo pra você! – A voz de Kamus era sarcástica.

Milo suspirou novamente, antes de começar a falar.

– Seu sarcasmo machuca, sabia?- fez uma pequena pausa e continuou - Depois que papai foi preso, eu devia ter uns 16 ou 17 anos, você havia sumido e a mamãe não queria saber de mim... O Saga ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo no hospital. Me lembro que às vezes ele até esquecia-se de comer ou dormir, só porque eu tava com dor e ele queria ficar ao meu lado.

Eu fiquei algumas semanas no hospital e depois fui para a casa dele.

Eu não queria comer, não queria sair da cama, não queria falar, nem fazer nada, só queria ficar ali, esperando a morte chegar.

Eu me recusava a tomar os remédios e ia ficando cada vez pior. Só continuava vivo por causa de Saga, que estava sempre ao meu lado me fazendo tomar os remédios, fazendo eu comer e conversando comigo, mesmo sabendo que eu não daria uma resposta.

Quando eu tirei os gessos e já podia me mexer mais livremente, a situação não mudou muito. Mas ai o Saga começou a me tirar de casa e eu fui voltando aos poucos para o mundo, foi ai que agente começou a namorar. Só que, três meses depois, minha mãe foi fazer uma visita a mim. Saga havia dito para eu não a ver, que ele iria mandá-la embora, mas eu achava que ela havia se arrependido, que havia mudado de idéia sobre me expulsar de casa, então fui conversar com ela.

As coisas que a mamãe disse para mim, Kamus, só pioraram as coisas... Depois que ela foi embora, eu não agüentei mais, peguei uma faca e tentei me matar.

O Saga apareceu e me impediu, mas depois daquele dia ele tirou qualquer objeto cortante de perto de mim, pois eu sempre tentava me matar.

Ele ficava ao meu lado mais tempo, para eu não tentar pular da janela ou algo parecido. Eu não comia mais nada, não falava, só ficava lá, tentando me matar...

Isso durou mais 4 anos. O Saga ficou ao meu lado, me apoiando, mas eu não melhorava nada. Já tinha batido nele varias vezes quando ele tentava me agarrar para impedir alguma maluquice, tipo pular da janela, morder minha própria língua ou algo do tipo.

No final de sua narrativa, Milo forçou um riso

– Eu era meio louco, não?

– Milo... Eu sinto muito por não estar ao seu lado nesses momentos, pardon - uma lagrima solitária marcava a face alva.

– Kamyu, nunca lhe culpei por não ter estado ao meu lado, então não se preocupe com isso. – O loiro sorriu verdadeiramente.

– Mas eu me culpo Milo... Se eu estivesse do seu lado quando você contou pros seus pais que era gay nada disso teria acontecido, eu não permitiria que eles te machucassem, jamais! E você não teria namorado o Saga...

– O que passou, passou Kamus, só nos resta seguir em frente. – o loiro dá um leve sorriso - Além disso não precisa ter ciúmes do Saga. Ele é como um irmão para mim agora.

– Milo... – Kamus toca o rosto bronzeado delicadamente - eu te amo tanto mon cher. É tão difícil saber que eu não estive junto a você em uma fase tão delicada da sua vida, que foi outra pessoa que fez o que era meu dever fazer.

– Naquela época você estava confuso, Kamus, só isso. Você não estava ao meu lado por um bom motivo, então não o culpo. Só não queria... Lembrar-me disso, por isso não lhe contei. Eu que pedi para Saga não lhe contar quando você voltou. Fui egoísta, eu sei. - Abaixa o olhar, passando a fitar o chão

– Isso não justifica... Mas me diz Milo, quem era ao telefone?

– Não era ninguém, Kyu, não precisa se preocupar.

– Milo... Eu quero que fique bem claro que eu não vou viver um casamento onde o meu companheiro não confia em mim e me esconde as coisas, eu prezo a confiança acima de tudo. Então eu vou te perguntar de novo. Quem era ao telefone? - a ultima frase saiu pausada, lenta, mas clara.

Milo fechou os olhos com força e apertou os lençóis.

– Era o papai.

– Certo, como Saga desconfiou... E o que ele queria?

– Ele só perguntou se estava tudo bem, disse que ia falar com a mamãe para talvez vir me ver. Que ele soube que eu havia me casado e adotado um filho, então queria vir conhecê-los.

Camus suspira pesado. O que será que o pai de Milo estava planejando? Não podia acreditar que ele quisesse apenas se aproximar e se redimir pelo que tinha feito

– E você o que pensa de tudo isso? O que pensa em fazer?

– ... Não sei...

Camus se ajeitou no meio da cama, e puxou o loiro para deitar entre suas pernas

– Eu estou aqui meu amor, para o que você precisar, e vou te apoiar seja qual for a sua decisão - o beija no rosto e abraça forte, possessivo.

Milo sorriu, devolvendo o beijo.

– Mi... Eu não vou permitir que ele te machuque, é uma promessa. Eu vou te proteger mon amour.

– E eu não irei deixar que ele chegue perto de você ou de Hyoga, Kyu.

Camus segura o queixo do loiro, o puxando em sua direção e o beija nos lábios delicadamente.

– Eu te amo muito - disse enquanto distribui vários selinhos no lábios macios.

Milo sorri entre os beijinhos.

– Eu te amo mais.

**oOoOoOo**

Iliachtida acessoria jurídica era a melhor agencia de advocacia de toda a Grécia. Sua dona, Eleonor, era a melhor advogada de toda a Grécia, e a mais rica também.

Ela tinha belas madeixas loiras e pele morena. Estava no auge dos 50 anos, porém aparentava sequer passar dos 35. E agora essa mulher, com seu ar de superioridade estava em sua sala olhando para um homem que já foi seu marido.

Eliot tinha 55 anos, cabelos loiros quase tão belos quando o da ex-esposa e olhos incrivelmente azuis. Sua pele morena era cheia de cicatrizes e ele estava muito magro, porém parecia nem ligar. Ele estava sentado na cadeira de Eleonor, brincando com as coisas que havia ali em cima, distraidamente.

– O que veio fazer aqui? – Eleonor perguntou já farta daquele silêncio e do espanto que foi vê-lo ali.

– Não posso vir visitar minha mulher depois de sair da cadeia?

– Você deixou de ser meu marido quando tentou matar o meu filho.

– Pare de bancar a boa mãe, Eleonor. Você podia ter me detido a qualquer momento, mas preferiu só ficar assistindo. Nem pedir para parar você pediu. Só ficou lá, olhando. - Olha-a nos olhos - Acha que eu não vi aquele sorrisinho que você deu quando o joguei da escada?

Eleonor ficou sem palavras para rebater.

– O que você quer Eliot? Por que veio me procurar?

– Quero que me ajude.

– Em que? O que pretende?

– Ora Eleonor, que pergunta. Eu pretendo acabar o que eu comecei antes daqueles idiotas da policia me pararem.

– V-você está querendo me dizer que matar o Milo? – a mulher tinha os olhos arregalados.

– Matar... Matar... Que palavra mais feia, não é? Nenhum pai seria capaz de matar o próprio filho, não acha?

– Hunf... De você eu espero qualquer coisa. O que quer afinal? Dá pra ser mais especifico?

– Bem, na minha... Adorável... Estadia na prisão, eu fiz algumas amizades. Irei cuidar do Milo eu mesmo, mas para isso precisarei de um lugar para ficar e de apoio econômico.

– Deixa ver se eu entendi direito. Você quer matar o meu filho, e quer que eu te receba em minha casa e te dê dinheiro pra que você possa executar essa tarefa. É isso mesmo?

– Isso. Só que como já disse Eleonor, não existe pai nesse mundo que consiga matar o próprio filho.

– E o que você quer com ele afinal? Não basta tudo que o fez passar? Ele é sangue do seu sangue Eliot, não deveria querer fazer mal a ele. - Eleonor não aceitava as opções do seu filho, casar com aquele francês tinha sido a ultima gota para renegá-lo, mas nem por isso queria a morte dele.

– Já não disse para parar de bancar a boa mãe? Eleonor, minha querida, você só não foi presa por falta de provas, mas uma palavrinha minha e nós dois vamos para aquele buraco que é a cadeia.

– Eu não tentei matá-lo como você fez! Eu só queria que ele deixasse de lado essas ideias de ser... Homossexual. Não criei um filho pra isso. Mas eu não sou uma assassina!

– Eu não vou matá-lo, Eleonor.

– E o que você quer com ele? Você está sabendo que ele agora está casado legalmente? E adotou um filho?

– Estou sabendo disso. Tenho minhas fontes.

– Imagino... – suspira - Eliot, eu não vou dizer que morro de amores pela forma de vida que o Milo leva, mas ainda sou mãe dele e não quero que o machuque. È lógico que enquanto ele insistir que ama aquele homem eu não quero aproximação... Mas mesmo assim, não faça mal a ele.

– Tarde de mais "querida", já dei o meu jeitinho e sei como lidar com isso.

– Faça como preferir. A vida do Milo não me interessa mais, e muito menos a sua. Então, por favor, pode se retirar.

– Aí que você se engana, Eleonor. Uma palavrinha minha para a policia e pronto, você está presa por muitos anos. Já disse que tenho amigos muito influentes? Especialmente na policia? Posso fazê-la ganhar de 10 a 20 anos de cadeia fácil.

Eleonor tinha os olhos crispando de raiva.

– E o que você quer de mim afinal, fala de uma vez e me deixa em paz! – NE não que tivesse medo de ir para a cadeia, pois era uma ótima advogada e não seria fácil incriminá-la, mas não poderia permitir vir a tona um escândalo com o nome de sua família, isso seria ruim para os negócios.

– Já te falei o que quero.

A mãe de Milo pegou um talão de cheque na carteira, o preenche com uma quantia considerável e o entrega ao homem.

– Aí está. Agora me deixe em paz.

O pai de Milo se levantou, sorrindo

–E tem mais uma coisa, Eleonor. Uma palavrinha sobre isso, e eu te mato, entendeu?

Eleonor sabia muito bem que aquele psicopata teria coragem de fazer isso, não se arriscaria. Milo já era crescido e o marido que tomasse conta dele. Não ajudaria o ex-marido a fazer nada contra o filho, mas também não o impediria.

– Pode esperar nos veremos novamente – E ele foi embora.

Ao notar que Eliot havia levantado, o homem que ouvia atrás da porta saiu silenciosamente de onde estava. Pegou o celular e discou um numero conhecido.

Milo estava correndo perigo, e com certeza Camus também estava. Aquele homem era capaz de tudo.

**oOoOoOo**

O resto da semana transcorreu normalmente, sem maiores imprevistos. Milo e Kamus estavam um pouco esquisitos depois do jantar, afinal tinha toda a tensão das recentes descobertas.

Hyoga havia percebido isso, mas não estava nem ai para o que eles faziam ou deixavam de fazer.

E assim começou a primeira semana de aula do pequeno aquariano.

O dia amanhece ensolarado e bonito, sem muito custo Hyoga acordou cedo e arrumou-se, afinal já estava acostumado com essa rotina. Naquela casa tinha que acordar cedo todos os dias, e só lhe deixavam dormir um pouco mais no fim de semana. Já fazia duas semanas que estava morando com Milo e Camus, e finalmente, hoje seria seu primeiro dia de aula.

Desde o dia da sorveteria que não vira Shunny, ia ao parque todos os dias, mas em vão. Nunca mais vira a garota, e não tinha coragem de perguntar sobre ela para Milo, pois se fizesse isso teria que começar um dialogo com aquela bicha e com certeza ele iria querer saber o porquê de estar tão interessado assim na garota.

Depois de descer e tomar seu café saiu de casa e foi para a escola. Dispensou a carona que Milo e Kamus haviam oferecido. Preferia mil vezes se jogar de um penhasco a ser visto com aqueles dois em seu primeiro dia na escola.

Chegando lá, primeiramente foi ver em que sala estava, o que levou um certo tempo já que muitos alunos estavam na sua frente e ele não conseguia achar seu nome na lista que mostrava a divisão das salas. Mas quando acabou, a primeira coisa que fez foi ir procurar Shun.

De súbito, algo o fez parar. Sentado no pátio, a alguns metros de si, havia um garoto que conversava com as meninas. O jeito daquele cara, a feminilidade dele, o jeito que ele agia com as meninas o fez o odiar no mesmo instante. Como se já não fosse o bastante em casa, agora tinha um veado na sua escola.

Ouviu o nome que as garotas o chamavam... Misty.

Rezou para não ter caído na classe dele.

Hyoga passou direto pelo rapaz sem ao menos olhá-lo, mas se aquela bichinha por algum motivo olhasse para si, ah, seria obrigado a agir. Na verdade teria que tomar uma atitude de qualquer jeito, não poderia aceitar estudar na mesma escola que uma bichinha daquelas. Mas isso poderia esperar... no momento sua prioridade era encontrar a amiga.

Hyoga andou por mais alguns minutos. Nenhum sinal de Shun. Decidiu então ir para a sala, afinal o sinal já havia tocado e ele era um dos únicos alunos ainda no corredor. Mas antes ele tinha que pegar os livros em seu armário.

Perto de seu armário, tinha um rapaz encostado. Ele bebia algo em uma garrafa, indiferente ao mundo, então Hyoga não ligou muito para isso, foi pegar as coisas em seu armário.

Nesse momento o garoto que ele havia visto mais cedo, Misty, passou correndo por eles, em direção a sua sala.

– Tsc... Essa escola podia pelo menos escolher melhor seus alunos. Só espero não cair na classe daquela bicha de novo. – O garoto perto de Hyoga falou.

O aquariano olhou para ele e sorriu, finalmente alguém que pensava como ele.

– Concordo contigo – Hyoga estava no armário ao lado dele - Acho que gente como essa biba merecia apanhar ate aprender a ser homem.

– Duvido que bater adiantasse alguma coisa, a morte seria melhor. Mas dar umas pancadas já é um começo – O homem lhe respondeu, sorrindo.

– Eu sou Hyoga, e você quem é? – Pelo jeito tinha acabado de encontrar um amigo.

– Me chame de Mascara da Morte. Ou Masck, como preferir.

– Nossa que macabro isso, você não tem nome não?

– Não. Ou é esse, ou é nenhum, o que prefere?

– Certo, então Mask, eu preciso ir agora, to atrasado, a gente se ver por aí.

– Quem sabe, loirinho. – Masck vai em direção da saída da escola.

- Mask, você não vai pra aula?

– Não to afim. - Se vira para ele - Quer vir comigo?

Hyoga não pensa duas vezes, segue o outro, não havia encontrado sua amiga mesmo, e não estava a fim de estudar.

– Pra onde vamos?

– Um bar. Preciso beber.

O aquariano não tinha o habito de beber, mas já havia feito isso algumas vezes. Talvez se chegasse em casa bêbado aqueles imbecis desistisse dele...

– Ótimo! Eu estou precisando disso também.

– Não se force moleque. Não quero ficar cuidando de bêbado depois.

– Eu não sou moleque, já sou um homem – O loirinho fechou a cara.

– Sei. Para mim ainda é um moleque e pronto.

Hyoga revira os olhos e segue o outro

**oOoOoOo**

Enquanto isso não muito longe dali...

A porta foi lentamente aberta. Shun entrou na casa e fechou a porta atrás de si, escondendo o pulso com a manga.

– Ikki? Papai?

–Shun, eu não acredito que estava na casa dela de novo. Por que não veio para casa como a gente tinha combinado? Ficou lá esses dias todos e nem deu noticias! – Ikki já chegou falando. Estava irritado, mas acima de tudo preocupado - Como você está? Ela te fez alguma coisa? Responde! - falava enquanto abraçava o menor, o apertando em seus braços.

– Desculpa, Ikki... Mas eu tava preocupado com a mamãe... – O virginiano riu baixinho, se soltando dos braços do irmão - Estou bem, Ikki, não se preocupe...

– Impossível se estar bem morando com aquela vadia. Mas vem, vamos tomar café, papai já está vindo.

– Não posso, Ikki. Tenho que ir para a escola. Só vim para ver como vocês estavam já estou mais que atrasado.

– Você tomou café antes de sair de lá? Tem que estar bem alimentado pra estudar Shun, anda sentai ai, que eu te levo pra escola depois.

– Ok, ok. – Shun riu baixinho. Sabia que nunca conseguiria contrariar o irmão. Sentou-se e começou a comer - E então, cadê o papai?

Nesse momento Albion chegou na cozinha com uma pasta na mãos.

– Eu estou aqui meu filho, estava preocupado - coloca a pasta em uma cadeira e abraço o filho menor - Como você está meu pequeno?

– Estou bem, papai.

– Pai, quando você vai tomar uma atitude? Quando vai trazer Shun para morar com a gente?

– Quando ele quiser Ikki, sempre dei liberdade pra vocês fazerem suas escolhas. Se seu irmão não quer vir morar conosco, eu não posso obrigá-lo.

Ikki bufou. Não entendia por que o pai não usava sua autoridade e obrigava o irmão a sair de vez da casa daquela mulher insuportável que ele chamava de mãe.

– Tá tudo bem, Ikki. Mamãe não é tão ruim assim. – Shun sorria. Sabia que era mentira, mas não conseguiria deixar a mãe na mão assim, tão facilmente

Ikki revira os olhos enquanto bebia um pouco de suco.

– Ela só é uma vadia que não se preocupa com os filhos e te faz de empregadinha enquanto sai por ai dando pra qualquer um!

– Chega Ikki! Ela é sua mãe e você deve respeito a ela. – Albion o repreendeu.

Ikki não contesta apesar de realmente achar tudo isso da mãe e ter motivos pra isso, não despeitaria seu pai.

– Ikki... Ela é nossa mãe, você gostando ou não dela. Eu escolhi ficar com ela, você com o papai. Não irei mudar de opinião... – Shun falava de maneira calma.

– Você ainda vai me dar razão Shun, ainda vai ver quem ela é de verdade.

Albion olha para os filhos e suspira. Como podiam ser ter tão diferentes? Ikki era forte, corajoso, e impetuoso, muitas vezes arrogante, mais tinha um amor e um senso de proteção para com o irmão impressionante. Já Shun era doce, puro, e sempre colocava as necessidades dos outros acima da sua. Sentia-se um sortudo por tê-los como filhos, mas sofria com o que o menor era obrigado a passar por conta de toda a sua solicitude e bondade.

Tentando ser o mais discreto possível, Shun passou a mão levemente sobre o pulso. Estava doendo, mas não falaria nada.

– Mamãe só... Precisa de um tempo para ela as vezes...

Ikki estreita os olhos, só agora reparando no pulso enfaixado do outro

– O que houve com seu braço Shun?

Albion vira para onde o olhar do primogênito era direcionado e segura o braço do filho caçula delicadamente, levantando a manga da blusa.

– O que foi isso Shun?

– N-Nada... Eu só cai...

– Não mente pra mim Shun! Eu te conheço, então não tente me fazer de idiota... O que houve com o seu braço?

– ... Mamãe tava brava porque eu acabei interrompendo ela e o namorado e não havia feito o jantar... Então ela apertou meu pulso e acabou arranhando um pouco ele... – O mais novo desvia o olhar deles - Como tava sangrando, eu enfaixei...

– Ela o quê? - Era uma pergunta retórica, havia entendido muito bem o que irmão falara. E isso não ficaria assim, ah mas não mesmo - Vê pai, isso tudo é culpa sua! Se o senhor não tomar uma atitude tomo eu, já tenho dezoitos anos e vou lutar pela guarda de Shun na justiça! Não vou mais permitir que ela o trate assim!

– Minha culpa? Ikki, seu irmão tomou uma decisão, não serei eu que irei contra ela! E acha mesmo que um garoto como você pode ter a guarda de seu irmão?

– Sua culpa sim senhor. Quando Shun decidiu ficar com ela só tinha catorze anos e você sabia como ela era! Poderia ter sido contra. Está vendo seu filho ser maltratado debaixo de seu nariz e não toma nenhuma atitude! Por que pai? Como você consegue dormir a noite sabendo que seu filho pode estar machucado, passando fome, sozinho, desamparado? Você está sendo conivente com ela! – O leonino estava descontrolado.

– Olhe os modos mocinho! Não permitirei que fale assim comigo em minha própria casa, entendeu?

– Papai... Ikki... Acalmem-se... – Shun tentava amenizar a situação

Ikki respirou fundo e lentamente.

– Desculpe pai - pediu mesmo a contragosto - Vamos Shun, estamos atrasados, já perdeu a primeira aula mas dá tempo de pegar a segunda. - chamou o menor levantando-se em seguida.

Albion soltou um sonoro suspiro.

– Hoje Shun não irá para a escola, Ikki.

– Hã? Por quê? – O pequeno estranhou.

– Iremos até a casa de sua mãe ter uma séria conversa com ela.

– Já não era sem tempo! Mas eu quero ir junto! – O leonino estava feliz. Em fim seu pai faria algo para resolver os problemas de seu irmão.

– O senhor vai para a faculdade.

– Certo pai, mas quando eu voltar quero saber dos detalhes! - Não podia discutir com o pai, beijou o topo da cabeça do irmão e rosto do pai - já que não tenho escolha, estou indo.

Shun e Albion se despediram de Ikki e começaram a conversar amenidades, cortando o clima tenso que se instalou.

O japonês vai para a faculdade com uma certeza, se seu pai não resolvesse essa situação ele resolveria, seu pai concordando ou não. Não podia mais permitir que seu doce irmão passasse por tudo aquilo enquanto ele ficava de braços cruzados, mas não mesmo!

**_Continua..._**

Notas finais do capítulo

Resultado parcial da votação:  
Eire: 4  
Freiya: 1  
Shun: 32  
IKki: 7


	7. Chapter 7

Ran: Pessoas lindas da minha vida, estou a um século tentando postar aqui, mas o não queria ir! Culpem ele pelo atraso D:

**_R&A_**

– Bem, loirinho, aqui estamos. Athenas's harém, o melhor puteiro da cidade! - Mask olha para Hyoga de forma analítica - Se bem que eu acho que você é meio novo para essas coisas ainda, não?

– Hunf, eu posso ser mais novo que você, mas eu garanto que sou experiente em muitas coisas – Hyoga não tinha muita certeza do que falava, mas não ficaria por baixo.

Masck ri com gosto, entrando no local.

– Até parece. Vem, vou te apresentar ao local. - empurra Hyoga até um local onde ficavam os reservados, onde já havia cinco garotas o esperando - Meninas trouxe um amigo hoje...

Uma das moças se aproxima de Hyoga e o abraça, sendo seguida por outra idêntica a si.

– Masck, ele é muito fofo! – a menina dá um beijinho na bochecha de Hyoga - Eu sou Dani, e está é minha irmã Rafa.

– Você é um fofo! - fala Rafa beijando a outra bochecha de Hyoga.

O loirinho fica vermelho com a investida das meninas, mas não bancaria o idiota em um momento como esse, afinal era um homem, e homens não são fofos.

– Prazer meninas - beija as duas no rosto, próximo aos lábios.

– Ahhh, que fofo! Podemos ficar com ele, Masck? – Rafa pergunta apertando a bochecha de Hyoga, que nesse momento se sentiu um animalzinho em uma vitrine de pet shop.

– Divirtam-se, crianças. - Masck responde já saindo da sala com as outras três garotas.

– Ebaa! – Dani empurra Hyoga no sofá, o fazendo sentar-se e senta em uma de suas pernas - Então, vamos nos divertir?

Enquanto isso Rafa se senta na outra perna do garoto e olha maliciosamente.

– Queremos saber se você é tão bom quanto Masck.

Hyoga leva uma mão a uma das coxas de Dani e acaricia, enquanto a outra acaricia as costas de Rafa. - Sou todinho de vocês meninas, podem aproveitar.

E assim passou-se boa parte da manhã, os jovens aproveitaram de todas as formas possíveis, entre sexo e bebida. O objetivo de Hyoga era espairecer um pouco por tabela, irritar os pais adotivos.

**oOoOoOo**

Camus e Milo estavam na sala de sua casa, estava quase na hora do almoço, e o ruivo tinha ido pra casa um pouco mais cedo, queria ficar um pouquinho na companhia de seu esposo.

– Huh... – Milo parecia irritadiço - Não tenho nenhuma boa ideia para um quadro...

– E o que poderia te dar inspiração?

– Não sei. – suspirou cansado - Acho que estou muito estressado para ter uma boa ideia – o loiro dita fazendo um biquinho que o ruivo achou lindo.

– Vem cá Mi, deixa eu te fazer relaxar um pouco. – Camus responde sorrindo de canto.

Milo vai até ele e senta-se em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado - Hun... E como vai me fazer eu relaxar...?

Camus leva uma das mãos às costas de Milo, acariciando a pele morna por baixo da camisa enquanto com a outra acariciava a coxa torneada.

– Eu tinha pensado em te fazer uma massagem relaxante, mas... DCom você assim, eu não consigo resistir. - sela os lábios carnudos em um beijo lento e demorado.

– Mas isso é melhor que uma massagem, não? – Milo fala maliciosamente rebolando sobre o membro do ruivo, que geme baixinho com o contato e aperta mais forte a coxa do loiro.

– Muito melhor, mas daqui a pouco Hyoga chega da escola e não quero que ele nos encontre em uma situação constrangedora

– Ah, Kyu... Uma rapidinha, vai... – O grego diz, fazendo biquinho, rebolando mais uma vez sobre o membro semi desperto do marido.

– E quem resiste a um pedido desses? - sussurra rouco no ouvido do loiro, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha, fazendo Milo gemer arrastado e passar os braços em torno do seu pescoço, dando inicio a um beijo molhado e excitante.

– Que porra é essa aqui? - Camus ouve a voz de Hyoga e olha em direção do som, o vendo parado na porta, com o semblante alterado. Estava tão entretido que não viu que o loirinho tinha entrado na sala.

Milo se levanta em um pulo, quase caindo, tamanho o susto. Enquanto Camus apanha uma almofada e a coloca no colo, tentando disfarçar o volume que despontava ali.

– Hyoga...? Tá tudo bem? – Milo estava sem graça por ter sido pego no flagra.

– Que porra vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Eu sento nesse sofá sabia?

– Hã... N-Não sabíamos que você ia chegar tão cedo... Desculpa... – o grego estava tão envergonhado que nem olhava no rosto do loirinho, enquanto Camus o observava se aproximar cambaleante.

– Eu tenho nojo de vocês!

– Onde esteve Hyoga! – o ruivo pergunta estreitando os olhos, a essa altura já havia sentido o cheiro de álcool, e estava se controlando para não e exigir uma explicação, a força.

– E quem você pensa que é pra me cobrar alguma coisa, quando nem ao menos consegue segurar seu pau dentro da calça em plena luz do dia?

– Hyoga, já chega. – Milo fala segurando o loirinho pelo braço - Você andou bebendo, não é? Vem, vou leva-lo para o quarto.

Hyoga tentou resistir à aproximação do loiro, mas viu tudo girar a sua volta, ao mesmo tempo em que seu estomago embrulhava, ficando com a aparência visivelmente pálida.

– Hyoga? Tudo bem? – A irritação inicial de Milo pelo filho ter bebido deu lugar à preocupação, o loirinho não parecia nada bem.

Hyoga levou a mão a boca, sentia seu estomago embrulhar. Só não sabia se era efeito da bebida, ou se por Milo estar o segurando após ter dado uns amassos no ruivo.

– Ele precisa de um banho gelado e um café forte. – Camus diz, se aproximando do jovem - Você está encrencado garoto!

– Vamos deixar isso para depois, Kyu. Eu o levo para tomar banho, você faz o café.

O grego pega o loirinho no colo e o leva para o banheiro de seu quarto, Hyoga até que tentou resistir, mas estava sem forças e sua mente não estava funcionando muito bem naquele momento.

– Ah, Hyoga, por que você faz essas coisas, hein? – Milo suspira, começando a despi-lo, enquanto Hyoga tenta retirar a mão do loiro de si, mas sem sucesso.

– Hei, me larga... O que... Pensa... Q-que... - não consegue completar a frase. Levou a mão a boca mais uma vez, o enjoo estava forte.

– Você está bem?

– Me deixa... Sozinho... Porra.

– Não. Você está mal, não irei deixa-lo sozinho assim. – o loiro falava enquanto o despia - Vamos, Hyoga, me ajuda. Eu tenho que te dar um banho!

– Até parece que se importa comigo, você não me engana. Ninguém se importa - queria ter força para expulsar aquele imbecil de seu banheiro, mas estava completamente sem forças.

– Errado. Eu me importo com você. Me importo mais do que você imagina. – Milo o fez se sentar na tampa do vaso e começou a tirar-lhe os sapatos e as meias - Você é meu filho, Hyoga. Você querendo ou não.

Hyoga olha para Milo, mas logo desvia o olhar. Estava com um misto de raiva e vergonha - Eu posso tomar banho sozinho, pode sair.

– Você está bêbado, Hyoga! Nem consegue ficar de pé! Pare de ser teimoso, pelo menos agora! - o ajuda a levantar - Vou tirar sua calça e te dar um banho. Te enxugar e te trocar, e depois te levar para o quarto. Você vai tomar o café que o Kamus te der e depois vai dormir. Vai estar muito encrencado quando acordar. - Começa a tirar o cinto do loiro mais novo.

– ME LARGA! – Hyoga empurrou Milo no momento em que sentiu as mãos do loiro desafivelando seu sinto. Imagens de seu passado lhe vieram à mente - não me toca... Não se aproxime... Eu não quero... -se encolheu, abraçado as próprias pernas e abaixou a cabeça. Seus olhos ardiam, lagrimas queriam escapar, mas não permitiria.

– Hyoga... – suspira - Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu com você no passado, e se você não quiser me contar, não irei insistir. Mas... – O escorpião faz o inesperado e abraça o loirinho gentilmente - Saiba que não irei fazer o que ele fez. Não irei te machucar, Hyoga. Só quero que você confie em mim o bastante para deixar eu me aproximar um pouco que seja de você...

Hyoga não consegue mais segurar as lagrimas e as deixar rolar por sua face delicada, não corresponde ao abraço, mas também não repele. Queria falar algo, mas não conseguia.

O único som ouvido naquele banheiro era o da água que enchia a banheira e o dos soluços do loirinho.

Milo sorri e fica ali, abraçado a Hyoga, esperando que ele se acalme, deixando-o chorar tudo o que queria. Aos poucos os soluços foram cessando e as lagrimas diminuindo, então o loirinho decidiu levantar-se tentando tirar a calça, sem sucesso.

– Vem, eu te ajudo. – fala Milo, recomeçando a tirar a calça dele em seguida o ajudando a entrar na banheira.

Hyoga fecha os olhos ao sentir seu corpo em contato com a água, que apesar de gelada, estava agradável; Sua mente vagou em tudo o que lhe aconteceu desde que chegara aquela casa, no carinho e cuidado que Milo demonstrava, nos valores que Camus queria passar para si. Por um momento pensou que talvez pudesse ser feliz naquela casa, mas então lhe veio à mente a ultima experiência que teve na casa onde nascera, e mais lagrimas caíram - lhe pela face. De uma coisa tinha certeza, nunca mais beberia desse jeito. Assim, alcoolizado, ficava muito sensível e aberto a aproximação, e isso não era bom.

– Ei Hyoga... Quer um conselho? – Milo indagou enquanto lavava gentilmente as costas do menor.

– Se eu disser que não você se abstém de dá-lo?

– Vou falar você querendo ou não.

– Então por que pergunta se eu quero?

– Porque quero ouvir sua resposta.

– Eu não quero um conselho!- diz revirando os olhos.

– Hyoga... Só pela forma que age, sei que seu passado não foi fácil. Como já disse, não forçarei você a falar, você irá me contar quando quiser. Mas não se apegue ao passado Hyoga. Falo isso por experiência própria. Se apegar as coisas ruins que aconteceram no passado e não viver o presente, só lhe trará dor. Eu falo isso, Hyoga, porque sei como é ter um passado difícil.

–... - não tinha nada para falar, não naquele momento, seu cérebro era incapaz de formular uma resposta malcriada, portanto era melhor ficar calado, ou acabaria se comportando como um bebê chorão.

Camus observava a cena parado na porta, segurando uma xícara com um liquido fumegante, essa era a primeira vez que o loirinho estava receptivo a uma aproximação, apesar do estado em que se encontrava. Via o carinho com o qual Milo cuidava dele e isso aqueceu seu coração, pela primeira vez em dias via realmente diante de si a real possibilidade de ter sua família unida.

**oOoOoOo**

– Onde você estava que eu te liguei a manhã inteira e você não atendeu? – Kanon perguntou furioso entrando sem pedir licença na sala do irmão.

– Oi para você também, Kanon. – Saga sequer o olha, continuando a escrever, já estava acostumado com os rompantes de fúria de seu gêmeo - E eu estava na cama, com meu namorado, por quê?

Kanon revira os olhos e senta de frente para o outro

– Você é um pervertido de marca maior. Você deveria estar trabalhando em vez de passar o dia fazendo sexo, sem contar que eu aposto que do jeito que seu namorado é convencional, o sexo nem deve ser tudo isso - sorri de canto já bem mais calmo que no momento em que adentrou o recinto.

– Pois está enganado, meu querido gêmeo. Meu Shura é muito mais pervertido do que eu. Graças a ele quase nem dormi a noite – responde sorrindo.

– E isso te da o direito de faltar ao trabalho? Zeus, essa empresa está perdida, só o Camus se salva aqui.

– Shaka sabe que segunda de manhã eu não consigo fazer muita coisa, então ele geralmente faz os relatórios, dá uma bronca em mim de tarde quando eu chego e triplica meu trabalho pelo resto da semana. – parecia estar acostumado a essa rotina.

– Por isso eu admiro aquele loiro, ele tem fibra. Mas não foi pra falar de suas irresponsabilidades e perversões que vim aqui.

– Então fale logo por que veio, homem!

– É sobre o Milo!- Kanon falava sério, nem parecia o mesmo ser escandaloso que chegara ali há alguns minutos.

– O que aconteceu com o Mi? – Saga para todo o serviço e passa a dar a máxima atenção para seu gêmeo.

– Semana passada o pai dele apareceu lá na empresa, e eu acabei ouvindo acidentalmente uma conversa dele com a Eleonor, então fiquei de olho nela, e hoje ele apareceu lá de novo. Saga, eles estão planejando algo contra o Milo.

– Aquele idiota e aquela vadia vão se ver comigo se encostarem um dedo no Milo! – Saga estava nervoso só com a possibilidade de um deles machucarem o loiro.

– Eu não sei exatamente o que eles planejam, mas coisa boa não é. Pelo que eu entendi, eles sabem tudo da vida do Milo e do Camus, e sabem sobre o filho deles. Eleonor não se conforma com isso.

– Não vamos falar sobre isso para o Kamus. Irá deixar ele mais alarmado do que já está. Vamos tentar ter mais informações sobre isso antes de mencionar qualquer coisa sobre esse assunto a ele.

– O ruivo anda sensível assim? – perguntou Kanon levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Anda acontecendo muitas coisas com ele esses dias. Acho que o Mi tá começando a amolecer o ruivo. – Saga ri de leve com a constatação.

–Hunf, to vendo que vocês são todos casos perdidos, é nisso que dá se apaixonar.

– Um dia Cupido também irá te acertar com uma se suas flechas, Kanon. É só esperar.

– Vai sonhando irmãozinho. Agora eu preciso ir, tenho muito trabalho ainda. – fala já se levantando.

– Ok... E Kanon, tome cuidado. Aquele homem é louco. Tente não correr grandes riscos. – fala referindo-se a Eliot.

– Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar. - pisca para o gêmeo e fecha a porta atrás de si.

Ao se ver sozinho,Saga suspira - Você acha que sabe se cuidar, Kanon. É diferente. – fala para si mesmo e volta ao trabalho, afinal, tinha muito serviço acumulado.

**oOoOoOo**

Kanon, após sair do escritório de seu irmão, resolveu ir almoçar. Ate pensou em convidar seu gêmeo folgado para ir junto, mas aquele irresponsável já não trabalhara de manhã, e agora estava com trabalho atrasado, não quis atrapalhar. Alem do mais, não estava interessado em ficar horas ouvindo sobre como ele amava o namorado e eram felizes,e blábláblá...coisinhas de apaixonados, simplesmente irritante.

Ao entrar no restaurante viu Ikki, e resolveu se aproximar, amava implicar com aquele garoto cheio de marra.

Ikki estava sentado, sozinho, próximo a janela. Tinha saído da faculdade e ainda tinha que ir para o estagio, então resolveu comer perto da empresa na qual estagiava. Se fosse almoçar em casa acabaria se atrasando e seu chefe era um chato de carteirinha e precisava exigir mais de si que dos outros funcionários e estagiários.

O moreno estava lendo o livro para se preparar para sua prova que seria no dia seguinte, alheio a tudo que acontecia a sua volta. "Estudar para ser advogado é foda" pensa enquanto se revezava entre comer e estudar.

– Ora ora quem encontro por aqui. Não deveria estar no trabalho não? Estagiário não tem que ter tempo pra almoçar.

Ikki continuou concentrado em sua leitura e nem ao menos parou para olhar para o recém chegado.

– Você é surdo garoto? – Kanon já estava ficando irritado com o fato do mais novo o ignorar.

– No momento, sou sim. – Ikki responde virando a página do livro, ainda sem olhar para o loiro.

– Qual o seu problema moleque, eu sou seu chefe, esqueceu? Tem que me tratar com respeito – Kanon puxa uma cadeira e se senta de frente para Ikki.

– Tanto faz. – continua ignorando o chefe.

Ikki sempre irritava o geminiano profundamente. Dentro da empresa o garoto obedecia a suas ordens, mas fora dela, o ignorava. Isso o perturbava, mas ainda veria esse pirralho baixar a crista.

Kanon faz seu pedido para a garçonete e a espera trazer, para então continuar a 'conversa'.

– Ikki, qual o seu problema comigo?

– Não tenho nenhum problema com você, Kanon. - escreve algo no caderno que estava aberto em cima da mesa.

– E por que você sempre me ignora quando tento falar contigo?

Ikki suspira, fecha o livro e o caderno e passa encarar o chefe.

– Pronto, não estou o ignorando. O que quer falar?

Kanon estava tão acostumado a ser ignorado pelo estagiário que ficou sem saber o que dizer por uns instantes. Observou bem o rapaz a sua frente, não podia negar, era muito lindo, e tinha uns olhos. E que olhos...

– O que foi? Te encantei com minha beleza?- Ikki sorri debochado - Não vá se apaixonar por mim, hein.

– Eu me apaixonar? Enlouqueceu moleque? Comigo é só sexo, nada de sentimentos, isso nunca! Mas nem para sexo você me interessa. - desvia o olhar do moreno, aquele garoto realmente tinha o dom de irritá-lo.

– Você fala isso porque nunca dormiu comigo, Kanon. – Ri com desdém - Então, o que faz aqui? Não devia estar trabalhando?

– Hei, essa fala é minha. O chefe aqui sou eu! - Kanon fica desconcertado com a impetuosidade do outro, mas logo se recupera.

– Se é o chefe, por que está aqui batendo papo em vez de estar trabalhando? Você deveria dar o exemplo.

– Às vezes eu tenho vontade de cortar sua língua fora, sabia? Por que você não me trata aqui fora com o mesmo respeito que me trata dentro do escritório? – Kanon estava cada vez mais irritado com o moreno, não sabia por que não o tinha despedido ainda.

– Por que você não é tão legal como seu gêmeo? – Ikki responde sorrindo. Sabia que Kanon odiava ser comparado a Saga, mesmo amando muito o irmão - Saga, apesar de ser igual a você, parece ser tão mais gostoso e sexy.

– Mas é muito desaforado mesmo. Pois fique sabendo que no dia que você provar esse corpinho gostoso aqui não vai querer outra coisa. Mas eu não sou pro seu bico moleque. - olha para o moreno desafiadoramente - prefiro homens de verdade

– Pois fique sabendo "chefinho" que sou muito mais homem do que um dia você será. Posso leva-lo a loucura com apenas um dedo. – sorri malicioso - Mas acho que você não aguenta o desafio de ser possuído por mim.

– Esquece garoto. Pode sonhar o quanto quiser, mas nunca me terá submisso a você... Contudo se quiser... Eu posso te comer gostoso, aí você vai saber como é ser fodido por um homem de verdade.- Kanon passou a língua sensualmente pelos lábios, enquanto olhava cheio de malicia para o moreno. Até que Ikki não era de se jogar fora.

– Esquece você chefinho. Você não é tanta coisa assim para eu me entregar a você. Mas se quiser, eu posso te comer bem gostoso, prometo que não ira doer muito. – o moreno fala a ultima parte bem devagar, com a voz rouca e provocativa.

– Hunf, jamais seria o passivo, muito menos com um garotinho que mal saiu das fraldas. Você não sabe o que está perdendo Ikki, eu te daria muito prazer... Queria te ouvir gemer gostoso enquanto estivesse de quatro me recebendo dentro de você... – Kanon fala baixo, quase em um sussurro rouco, mas o suficiente para que o moreno ouvisse.

– Pois fique sabendo que eu conseguiria te levar a loucura muito mais rápido do que você imagina. Ia ficar metendo até você não conseguir mais se manter em pé. Ia te deixar um mês sem conseguir se sentar. Você ia gemer igual a um putinho para todo mundo ouvir. Ia ficar rouco de tanto gritar "Mais...Quero mais, Ikki!" – Ikki sorria malicioso, aquele joguinho estava o excitando, por sorte as mesas perto deles estavam vazias.

Kanon sente um formigamento em seu baixo ventre, será possível que estava ficando excitado com a ideia de ser possuído por aquele moleque? Zeus... Estava em restaurante relativamente cheio, e encontrava-se numa conversa um tanto obscena com um moleque que mal tinha saído das fraldas e pior estava ficando excitado. Quando mesmo que perdeu o controle sobre si mesmo?

– Chega, estamos atrasados precisamos ir.

– O que foi? Te deixei excitado, Kanon? – o moreno passa sensualmente a língua pelos lábios carnudos de forma provocante- Quer que eu dê um jeitinho nisso?

– Não provoque Ikki... Você não daria conta. - Kanon fala de forma séria, tentando ser o mais convincente possível.

Naquele momento o desejo do loiro era jogar Ikki sobre a mesa e possuí-lo ali mesmo, na frente de todos, e mostrar para aquele moleque desbocado quem era o macho ali. No entanto precisava se controlar, não poderia perder o controle.

O gêmeo levanta-se deixando umas notas sobre a mesa, o suficiente para pagar o almoço dos dois, em seguida se dirige para a saída.

Ikki seguiu o moreno, não deixaria aquele loiro abusado ter a ultima palavra. Ele tinha provocado, não o deixaria sair dali como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Daria conta melhor do que imagina. Iria te chupar bem gostoso. Te faria gozar muito. – O moreno falou provocante, já estavam do lado de fora do estabelecimento.

Kanon virou-se para o mais novo e estreitou os olhos, segurando-o pelo pulso e o encostando na parede com certa brutalidade, aproximando seus lábios do ouvido dele, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava seu corpo no menor.

– Se você não calar essa boca agora eu não vou conseguiu me segurar, e ai você vai se arrepender de ter me provocado um dia. – Faltava pouco o loiro perder o que restava de seu autocontrole.

– Ah é? Você é só fala, Kanon, não age. – Dois poderiam jogar aquele jogo. Ikki se solta com certa dificuldade e sai andando, rindo. - Venha me procurar quando você falar menos e agir mais.

– Você me paga. - Kanon resmunga para si mesmo e vai atrás de Ikki, o puxando pelo braço em direção ao seu carro - Eu vou te mostrar quem não cumpre a palavra aqui seu moleque.

Ikki sorri vitorioso, enfim atingira seu objetivo.

– Vai me mostrar, é? Duvido.

– Você verá!

Kanon abre a porta traseira de seu carro que estava estacionado perto do restaurante e arremessa Ikki de encontro ao banco, deitando-se parcialmente por cima dele, enquanto fechava a porta. As mãos passeando pelas laterais do corpo moreno, o beija com vontade, quase violentamente, sentindo o sabor dos lábios macios, pedindo passagem pela boca alheia com sua língua sedenta.

Ikki entreabre os lábios, permitindo a passagem. Porém antes de Kanon perceber, inverte as posições e o deixa embaixo de si e começa a brincar com a língua alheia enquanto leva a mão por dentro da calça dele e aperta levemente seu membro.

– Hnnnnnn – Kanon geme arrastado com o contato e coloca uma das mãos por dentro da calça de Ikki, por dentro da cueca, levando um dedo a entrada do moreno.

– Isso Ikki, pode ficar cima, eu quero te ver cavalgando gostoso, engolindo todo o meu pau com esse buraquinho apertado.

– Vai sonhando, chefinho.

Ikki tira a camisa de Kanon e abocanha os mamilos rosados, enquanto com uma mão brincava com o membro do loiro, e com a outra penetra aperta as nádegas fartas penetrando dois dedos em seguida.

– Sou eu quem vai te foder gostoso Kanon. Eu que vou te fazer gritar de prazer igual a uma vadiazinha. – Ikki fala enquanto retira a mão de Kanon de dentro de sua calça.

Kanon até queria resistir, mas estava tão gostoso, seu corpo se rendia ao estagiário, mas sua mente não estava aceitando bem aquela situação.

– Ikki... Pára... Eu não quero – Kanon falava entre ofegos, segurando os dois braços do moreno.

– Tarde de mais para voltar atrás, chefinho. – Ikki sussurra rouco no ouvido dele enquanto abria o cinto do loiro e ia distribuindo mordidas e chupões por todo o abdômen do mais velho, roçando seu membro já ereto na bunda dele, mesmo que por cima das roupas.

Kanon se deixa levar pelo outro, afinal, estava muito gostoso, mas depois se vingaria.

– Ikki... Você me paga, quando eu te pegar você vai ficar dias deitado de bruços, por que não vai conseguir ficar em pé, e muito menos sentar.

– Veremos. – responde o moreno rasgando a calça e a cueca de Kanon, e abre sua própria calça a abaixando junto com a cueca, porém não as tira. Roça levemente seu membro na entradinha do loiro enquanto morde seu pescoço, lambendo o sangue logo em seguida.

Kanon a essa altura só conseguia gemer. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força tentando suprimir seus gemidos e se impedir de implorar para ser penetrado. Por que sim, estava louco pra ter aquele membro dentro de si, nunca se imaginou como passivo em uma relação, e muito menos com um moleque que tinha idade para ser seu filho. O fato é que brincou com fogo, e agora estava sendo chamuscado pelas chamas da luxuria.

– Quer que eu te foda, Kanon? – Ikki perguntou com voz rouca no ouvido do loiro. Passando levemente a mão sobre o membro pulsante do amante, querendo atiça-lo enquanto roça mais ainda seu próprio membro na entrada pedinte do loiro.

Kanon vira o rosto para o lado e não responde nada. Nunquinha que ia pedir por isso. Se o outro quisesse penetra-lo não apresentaria resistência, mas daí a pedir? Jamais!

Ikki ri baixinho e leva a mão até a entradinha do loiro, voltando a penetrar um dedo e a estoca-lo com o digito.

– Não ouvi uma resposta. Quer que eu entre aqui?

Kanon geme baixinho contraindo o anus, sugando o dedo que ali se aventurava, ansiava por mais, queria ser preenchido por completo, mas pedir por isso seria muito humilhante.

Ikki retira o dedo de dentro do amante e sorri internamente ao ouvir um muxoxo de frustração por parte do loiro.

– Vamos Kanon, só irei te foder se pedir. - Fala rouco, mordendo a orelha do maior logo em seguida.

– Você é um puto desgraçado Ikki!- Kanon já estava irritado, mais que isso, estava com ódio, que só não era maior que seu desejo.

– Sou um puto desgraçado que você quer te fodendo, não é? – Ikki se ajoelha no pequeno banco do carro e coloca as pernas de Kanon em seus ombros, deixando o loiro completamente exposto - Mas não farei nada até você pedir- Leva os dois dedos indicadores até a entradinha de Kanon e a abre, olhando lá dentro - Me quer nesse buraquinho, Kanon?

Kanon geme alto, já nem se importava se alguém os visse, nem se seria preso por atentado violento ao pudor, só queria que aquela tortura acabasse.

– PORRA IKKI, VOCÊ NAO PASSA DE UM PUTO VADIO! ME COME LOGO DE UMA VEZ E PARA DE TORTURA, ENFIA ESSE PAU NO MEU CU E ME FODE LOGO E PARA DE PUTARIA!

Ikki o ignora, e coloca a língua dentro da entradinha dele, começando a lambe-lo.

– Ahhhhhhhhhh - agora estava se sentindo uma vadiazinha que só sabia gemer, o que esse moreno fez consigo? Cadê seu orgulho? Por que diabos estava ali implorando pra ser fodido por ele como uma cadela no cio?

– Porra, eu já pedi! O que mais você quer? Mete logo! Quando eu te pegar você vai se arrepender seu puto.

– Implora para mim Kanon. Quero te ouvir implorar para te foder - Fala afastando a boca daquela entradinha deliciosa, deixando-a bem molhadinha, pronta para recebê-lo. Posiciona seu membro na entrada que piscava pedinte.

Kanon já estava entrando em desespero. E agora o que faria? Já pediu, já implorou, mas o moreno queria vê-lo humilhado. Seu membro estava dolorido, sua entrada pulsava pedindo para ser penetrada, seu orgulho já tinha ido pelo ralo e aquele puto ainda queria mais! Ah, mas a vingança é um prato que se come frio, Ikki ainda estaria em uma pior situação que a sua.

– Me fode de uma vez! Me come, Ikki! enfia essa rola gostosa em mim! – Kanon implorou mais uma vez, para alegria do moreno.

– Nunca pensei que o veria implorar por algo, chefinho- Ikki o penetra de ume só vez, sem dó- ahn... V-Você é apertado... ahn...

– Ahhhhhhhhhh – Kanon geme alto, em um misto de dor e prazer. Sim, havia prazer naquele ato, e havia algo mais que não sabia definir.

Ikki começa a se mover, estocando-o forte, sem ao menos dar tempo para o loiro se acostumar com o volume dentro de si.

– V-Vai Kanon... ahnn... Geme pra mim... ahnn... Vai...

Kanon geme cada vez mais descontroladamente, seu corpo era impulsionado pra a frente a cada estocada, quase batendo a cabeça na porta do carro, sua respiração descompassada, seu membro doía abandonado

– Mete... Mais ... Forte

Ikki sorri, estocando-o mais forte e mais rápido, quase que de forma animalesca, estava adorando ter seu sempre tão irritante chefe ali, completamente submisso abaixo de si.

– Gosta... Assim...? - Pergunta começando a masturba-lo, no mesmo ritmo em que o estocava.

Kanon gemeu mais alto ao sentir o membro do outro atingir sua próstata varias vezes consecutivas, nunca em sua vida sentira tanto prazer como naquele momento, por sorte a rua estava deserta, mas se não tivesse também não teria problema, pois diante de todo o tesão que estava sentindo, não pararia aquele ato por nada nesse mundo.

– Ahhhh Ikki assim... Como você... Fode gostoso...

– Ahnn... V-Você é tão... Apertadinho... Parece que... estou derretendo... ahnn... – Ikki se curva um pouco e o beija lascivamente, sem parar de masturba-lo ou estoca-lo.

– E você... Tão... Gostoso

Kanon gemia despudoradamente, enquanto arranhava o peito de Ikki com as unhas, por dentro da camisa, queria marcá-lo de alguma forma, queria que Ikki não se esquecesse daquele momento.

O moreno sorri, masturbando-o mais rápido, enquanto dá um forte chupão no pescoço do loiro, fazendo questão de marca-lo em um lugar muito visível, assim todos saberiam que alguém possuiu aquele corpo quente e gostoso.

– Porra, não faz isso... ahhhh - não conseguiu controlar e gemeu alto. O carro balançava no mesmo ritmo cadenciado de seus corpos, os gemidos eram escandalosos, o cheiro de sexo impregnado no veiculo que já esta com os vidros embaçados.

Ikki há muito tempo já havia parado de se importar caso alguém os ouvisse. Preferia se concentrar nos gemidos viciantes de Kanon e em seu corpo delicioso. Logo chegaria ao ápice, então passou a masturba-lo ainda mais rápido.

– Ahhh Ikki... Eu vou... – Kanon não estava conseguindo mais prolongar aquele momento, logo gozaria, o prazer que o assolava era descomunal. Se soubesse que era delicioso ser o passivo não teria demorado tanto.

– Está... Gostando de ser... Fodido... chefinho? – Ikki sussurra rouco no ouvido do mais velho. Mas logo se afasta - Vai... Goza pra mim vai... ahnn... Quero ver sua cara... Quando atingir o ápice... Sendo fodido por mim... ahnnn...

Kanon não suporta e goza em jatos fortes e abundantes, tendo seu corpo tomado por espasmos, enquanto Ikki sorri mais uma vez vendo o gozo dele sujar o teto do carro. Não tarda a gozar dentro dele, em uma ultima estocada profunda e forte.

O moreno ofegante, sai de dentro do loiro lentamente, mas ficando deitado por cima do amante, enquanto Kanon fica quieto, esperando sua respiração normalizar.

– Seu puto desgraçado, vadio dos infernos, você vai me pagar Ikki, ah se vai...

– O que? Vai dizer que não gostou? – Ikki fica de joelhos e sobre suas roupas, fechando o zíper da calça e abotoando o cinto. - E eu nem tive de tirar a roupa. – ri debochado, enquanto seus olhos percorre o corpo completamente nu do loiro.

Kanon senta, olha para sua calça rasgada e balança a cabeça negativamente. Sorte que tinha uma muda de roupa no carro, sempre a trazia caso necessitasse. E nunca necessitou tanto.

– Eu não gostei! – mentiu - Você ainda me paga seu putinho!

– Sei... Então não vai ter uma próxima vez? – Ikki pergunta perto do ouvido dele, antes de dar uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha do loiro.

– Vai ter sim, claro. E dessa eu vou acabar com você. – Kanon responde já vestido, arrumando os cabelos desgrenhados com as mãos. - Você vai pedir socorro, Ikki.

– Vá esperando. E esconda esse chupão se não quiser que ninguém saiba da nossa linda tarde.

Kanon se arrependeu de não ter deixado marcas mais visíveis no moreno. Mas admirou seu belo trabalho, Ikki estava com peito e tórax todo arranhado.

– Se eu fosse você me apressava, pois está atrasado e seu chefe não tolera atrasos, será descontado do seu ordenado!

– Creio que meu chefe me perdoará por esse pequeno deslize.

– Você pagará para ele. Já reparou como o sofá da minha sala parece confortável? Se bem que para te colocar de quatro pode ser no chão mesmo. – Kanon sorriu cínico. AD verdade é que estava louco para ter o moreno em seus braços mais uma vez, ou estar nos braços dele, a ordem dos fatores não altera a intensidade do prazer.

Ikki ri com gosto, estar com seu chefe tinha sido melhor do que jamais imaginara.

– Vá esperando, Kanon. - Abre a porta do carro e vai embora, em direção ao seu carro, deixando para trás um loiro com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Kanon suspira e vai para o banco do motorista, precisava voltar para o escritório, mas antes passaria em casa e tomaria um belo banho, depois pensaria em um jeito de baixar a crista daquele estagiário petulante.

**Continua...**

Notas finais do capítulo

Ran: Quanto a votação, é oficial. NÓS A ENCERRAMOS E O VENCEDOR É O MEU FOFO, LINDO E MEIGO SHUNNY! 3  
Ele teve um total de 38 votos 3  
P.S.R (Pós-escrito dá Ran): Eu tenho 13 anos e nunca fiquei ou vi um bêbado, enton desculpem pelo Hyoga se ele estiver estranho o3o


	8. Chapter 8

Ran: Pessoas lindas da minha vida, estou a um século tentando postar aqui, mas não queria ir! Culpem ele pelo atraso D:

**_R&A_**

Depois do ocorrido com Hyoga, Milo o deixou dormindo no quarto e foi para seu ateliê.

Após alguns minutos encarando a tela, ele enfim conseguiu pintar algo

O aquariano já estava o observando há algum tempo, nem fora percebido. Decidiu então se aproximar, abraçando o marido por trás e encostando sua cabeça em seu ombro logo em seguida

Milo deu um pequeno pulinho, não havia percebido que o ruivo estava ali

– Kyu! Há quando tempo está ai?

– Não sei... Quando te vejo pintar perco a noção do tempo - Beija a face do loiro - o que é? - Se refere a pintura

O grego sorri

– Surpresa.

Kamus aperta mais o loiro em seus braços

– Me conta vai...

– Não. Quero que seja uma surpresa.

– E uma surpresa para quem, mon cher?

– Para você e para o Hyoga.

– Hnn certo... Por falar em Hyoga... Acho que está na hora de irmos falar com ele!

– Deixe-o dormir mais um pouco - Milo suspira e solta os pinceis - Mas dessa vez ele foi longe demais...

– E esse foi apenas o primeiro dia de aula... Tenho até medo do que esse garoto possa aprontar se não o frearmos!

– É... O que faremos Kamyu? - Olhando-o nos olhos

– Sinceramente... Eu não sei Milo. As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais complicadas.

O loiro se levanta, sorrindo

– Iremos conseguir Kamyu... De algum jeito, iremos conseguir... – Ele falou, antes de beijá-lo demoradamente, sendo correspondido de forma apaixonada

No quarto, Hyoga estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Ainda sentia certo enjoo, mas resolveu levantar mesmo assim, procurou os pais pela casa, mas não os encontrou em lugar nenhum, então resolveu ir até o ateliê de Milo, e ao chegar lá se deparou com a cena que fez sua cabeça latejar ainda mais.

– Mas que porra é essa, vocês não tem quarto não?

Milo aparta o beijo.

– Hyoga! Como se sente? Está bem?

– Quem você pensa que é para chegar assim querendo exigir algo de nós? Quem deve explicações aqui é você! E pode começar? O que deu em você pra chegar em casa bêbado daquele jeito? – O francês indagou, sem se afastar de Milo.

– Vai querer me devolver pro orfanato? – O loiro mais novo estava esperançoso.

– Não. Nós não vamos desistir de você tão fácil assim, Hyoga. – Milo o olha-o sério - Se acha que iremos desistir de você, Hyoga, desista. O escolhemos para ser nosso filho e não desistiremos disso.

– Qual o problema de vocês hein? - fala revirando os olhos irritado, não entendia como eles poderiam continuar com aquela ideia absurda de adoção mesmo depois de tudo o que já havia aprontado. Será que não haveria jeito de se livrar daquelas bichas?

– A pergunta correta aqui é "Qual o seu problema?"! O que deu em você pra matar aula, sair por aí e encher a cara e ainda chegar em casa cheio de marra? – Kamus tentava manter a calma

Hyoga abaixa a cabeça, pensativo. Se enfrenta-los não resolvia, será que seu silencio o ajudaria? Se os ignorasse, será que cansariam de si?

– Hyoga, seu silencio não ira ajudar em nada, só piorará as coisas, então nos responda, por que fez isso? Por que não tenta ser parte da nossa família? – Milo olhava o mais novo nos olhos, estava magoado.

Hyoga fita Milo com os olhos enraivecidos

– Pare de se enganar Milo, eu nunca vou ser parte da família de vocês!

O escorpião suspira.

– A esperança é a ultima que morre, Hyoga. Eu vou continuar tentando fazer você nos aceitar, você querendo ou não

– Exato! – Kamus concordou - Saiba que nada do que você faça vai nos fazer desistir de você. Um pai nunca desiste de seu filho! - faz uma pequena pausa e observa atentamente a expressão irritada do loirinho antes de continuar - Mas veja bem... Você não sairá impune disso.

– Isso mesmo. Você está de castigo pelos próximos três meses, Hyoga. Não sairá de casa a não ser para a escola, ficara sem computador, sem celular, sem videogame e sem TV. Você ira daqui para a escola e da escola para casa. – Milo olha atentamente para Hyoga - E para garantir que isso aconteça, eu irei te levar e buscar todo o dia na escola.

–O QUE? VOCÊ NAO TEM O DIREITO... – O aquariano mais novo já ia começar a reclamar, mas foi cortado por Kamus.

– Alto lá rapaz, se alguém não tem nenhum direito aqui é você! Veja o tom como fala conosco! E agora já para seu quarto! Vai pensar um pouco no que anda fazendo da sua vida!

– Isso mesmo. Iremos chamar você quando for à hora do jantar, até lá não saia do quarto, entendido?

Hyoga bufa de raiva e revolta, sai do ateliê batendo a porta e sem nada dizer. Estava muito irritado. Com raiva, ou melhor, com ódio daqueles dois. As coisas não saíram bem como planejara e isso o estava atormentando.

Milo espera Hyoga sair e dá um sonoro suspiro

– Será que fui muito duro com ele?

– Não meu amor, você foi firme, é diferente. O Hyoga precisa de limites... Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você! - dá um selinho no marido, carinhosamente fazendo o escorpiano sorrir.

– Então não está mais bravo por eu... Não ter te contado aquelas coisas...? - Desvia o olhar.

– Bravo não é a palavra. Eu fiquei... Um pouco decepcionado. Com você e até comigo mesmo. - Era a verdade

– Com... Você? - Surpreso - Por que ficar decepcionado com você mesmo, Kamyu? Comigo eu até entendo, eu errei e me culpo por isso, mas você não tem culpa de nada...

– Eu tenho sim Milo, como eu já te disse, eu poderia ter ficado ao seu lado e enfrentado seus pais junto com você. Poderia ter aceitado o nosso amor... Tudo poderia ter sido evitado, toda a dor a qual você foi submetido poderia ter sido evitada.

– Kamus, olhe para mim - Segura o queixo dele e o olha nos olhos - Aquilo iria acontecer de uma forma ou de outra, entendeu? Você estando aqui ou não, aquilo iria acontecer. Entenda Kamus, eu não quero viver no passado, não mais. Estamos aqui, não estamos? Estamos juntos, casados e temos uma linda casa e um lindo filho, não temos? Então, por favor, não vamos ficar nos culpado por algo que já aconteceu, algo que não se dá para mudar.

Camus tinha os olhos marejados, era muito difícil se emocionar a ponto de chorar, só Milo mesmo para fazer isso consigo. Abraçou o loiro com carinho e cuidado, porém de forma possessiva. Milo estava certo, não poderia mudar o passado e ficar remoendo aquilo não faria bem, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza. Jamais deixaria que nada nem ninguém machucasse seu marido. Isso nunca!

– Eu te amo tanto - sussurrou no ouvido do loiro

– Eu também te amo muito! - Deita a cabeça levemente no ombro dele - Mais do que pode imaginar!

Camus afaga a cabeleira loira que tanto amava com todo o carinho do mundo. Ah, como amava seu marido, Milo para si era mais importante que tudo, o loiro era seu bem mais precioso.

Ficaram alguns minutes assim, porém o som da campainha os fez separarem-se.

– Hm?A campainha? - Milo estranha - Quem pode ser á ser a essa hora?

– Não estamos esperando ninguém... – O ruivo solta um muxoxo de frustração e se desvencilha dos braços quentes do amado - eu vou atender.

– Ok. Só irei acabar de arrumar as coisas aqui e vou descer - Sorri, dando um rápido selinho em Kamus

Kamus desce as escadas apressado, o barulho insistente da campainha o estava irritando. Maldizia em pensamento o ser inoportuno que atrapalhara seu momento romântico ao lado de seu amado, ao chegar à porta respirou fundo e a abriu, seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto assim que caíram sobre a pessoa para à porta.

– Você?

O ruivo estava olhando para a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo. O pai de Milo, Eliot.

**oOoOoOo**

Um pouco mais longe dali, Shun entrava na casa da mãe, sendo seguido pelo pai

– Mamãe? A senhora está em casa?

– Ayume! Sei que está ai! Aparece logo, precisamos conversar! – Albion a chamava.

– O que você quer Albion? – Ayume pergunta, vindo do quarto ainda com camisola e cabelos desgrenhados, apesar de já passar das duas tarde.

Albion cruza os braços, enquanto Shun se encolhe levemente.

– O que anda fazendo com meu filho?

– Ahh então esse putinho estava com você? Não deveria estar na escola garoto? - Só agora notando a presença do pequeno

– P-Papai me disse que hoje eu não iria... – O virginiano respondeu baixinho, olhando para o chão

– Shun, vá para o quarto. – Albion fala sério, e espera ele ir embora para continuar - Putinho? É assim que você fala com seu filho, Ayume?

–Não enche a porra do meu saco Albion! O que você está pensando? Que pode entrar na minha casa a hora que quiser e falar o que bem entender? Quem você pensa que é?

– EU sou seu ex-marido, o pai do seu filho! Eu cansei de ver como você trata meu filho, Ayume! Cansei! Eu quero a guarda dele!

–Hahahahaha, faz-me rir! Nunca! Nunca, entendeu? Jamais abrirei mão do Shun. Afinal quem vai limpar a casa e preparar a comida? - Seu sorriso de escárnio deixava claro que não se importava com o filho, apenas queria uma empregada.

Albion estava se controlando para não aumentar o tom de voz ainda mais.

– Se quer uma empregada, contrate uma, mas ele é meu filho! Não o deixarei ficar aqui com você se você sequer se importa com ele!

Ayume perde o controle.

– E QUEM VAI ME IMPEDIR? VOCÊ? QUE JUIZ NO MUNDO VAI TIRAR O FILHO DE SUA MÃE?

– QUALQUER JUIZ VAI ME CONCEDER A GUARDA QUANDO SOUBER O QUE VOCÊ FAZ COM O MENINO! – Albion também perde a paciência.

– Nunca Albion! Nunca abrirei mão do meu filho! Ele é meu filho, eu o carreguei no ventre durante nove meses, eu o amamentei, alimentei e cuidei. Sou a mãe e não abrirei mão dele! – Ayume gritava sem controle.

– MÃE? VOCÊ JÁ VIU O QUE FAZ COM O GAROTO, AYUME? NENHUMA MÃE FAZ ISSO COM O FILHO! VOCÊ PERDEU O DIREITO DE SER MÃE DELE HÁ MUITO TEMPO!

– E você? O que você faz por ele? Se acha mesmo que está ruim aqui comigo então por que nunca fez nada? Você prefere sair por ai comendo um qualquer do que cuidar do seu filho! Ou você pensa que eu não sei que me trocou por um homem! Você é um gay igual os seus amigos!

– Nunca escondi minhas preferências e meus filhos sabem muito bem dela! E eu queria que Shun viesse pedir para ficar comigo, para ele tomar sua própria decisão. Mas vejo que esperei demais e estou aqui para concertar meu erro!

– Preferências ou safadeza? E agora é tarde Albion, o Shun não sai dessa casa!

– Pode não querer, mas irei leva-lo Ayume! E olhe para si antes de me chamar de safado. Acha que não sei que você sempre dá para a primeira pessoa que vê?

– Está com ciúmes querido?

Albion ri debochado.

– Ciúmes? Você é um nada para eu ter ciúmes de você, Ayume.

Ayume estreita os olhos.

– E você o que é? Um merda de um veado que não sabe satisfazer uma mulher!

– Cala a boca, Ayume! Em todos os anos de nosso casamento você reclamou de muita coisa, mas jamais reclamou de como te enlouquecia na cama! Ou você acha que eu esqueci como você implorava para eu te possuir?

– Eu fingia meu querido! Agora faça o favor de ir embora da minha casa! Desinfeta seu verme inútil, e nunca mais se aproxime do meu filho ou de mim, só não esqueça de depositar o dinheiro da pensão! - segura a maçaneta abrindo a porta, deixando-a livre para que o homem passasse.

– Pois adivinhe Ayume, não irei embora sem meu filho! – Albion começa a andar em direção do quarto de Shun - E isso ainda não acabou! Iremos resolver no tribunal!

Ayume bate forte a porta, e segue Albion com os olhos crispando de raiva.

– Seu desgraçado eu te odeio!

– Pois adivinhe, eu também te odeio. – Fala irônico

Ayume, chegando ao quarto de Shun muda completamente o semblante, de irado para meigo.

– Shun meu amor, você vai me abandonar?

– E-Eu... Hã... N-Não sei, mamãe... – O garoto parou de arrumar as malas e passou a fita-la, confuso. Não queria deixar a mãe, mas também não queria ficar.

– Sim, ele vai! Pegue suas coisas, Shun. Você vai para casa comigo! E dessa vez será para sempre! – Albion fala a ultima frase especialmente para Ayume, de forma lenta mas muito clara.

A mulher deixa lagrimas escorrerem por sua face. Se não podia nada contra o ex-marido, tentaria convencer o imbecil do filho que ela não viveria sem ele

– Shun meu amor, você sabe que mamãe te ama não sabe? Sabe que não sei viver sem você meu pequeno.

– M-Mamãe...

– Chega de teatro Ayume! Shun ira comigo você querendo ou não!

Ayume começa a soluçar, precisava fazer algo para impedir Albion de levar Shun, como viveria sem o menino para fazer as coisas para si?

– Papai.. E-Eu vou... Ficar...

– Ah, mas não vai mesmo! Sua mãe pode enganar você, mas a mim ela não engana! - Pega as malas de Shun e segura o menino gentilmente pelo braço e vai em direção a saída - Depois viremos buscar o resto de suas coisas.

Ayume sai correndo atrás deles. Não podia acreditar que estava perdendo Shun, mas Albion não perdia por esperar

– Shun meu bebê., não... Me deixe... - Falava entre lagrimas, quem não a conhecesse acreditaria em toda aquela encenação.

– E-Eu... – O pequeno estava confuso.

– Pare de tentar enganar ele, Ayume! - Saindo da casa - Shun meu anjo,é para o seu próprio bem! Você irá comigo!

– Eu te odeio Albion! Você me paga! - Por um momento esqueceu que estava encenando ser uma mãe preocupada e amorosa e seu rosto sofrido transformou-se em uma raivoso.

Shun percebe que a mãe estava tentando engana-lo e abaixa o olhar, seguindo o pai sem maiores resistências o que faz Albion sorrir vitorioso.

Ayume bate forte a porta após a saída deles, pegando um vaso que estava na mesa de centro e atirando-o na parede.

– Desgraçados! - grita para ninguém e começa a chorar, mas dessa vez de raiva, ainda se vingaria de Albion, e quando Shun voltasse para casa, ah aquele fedelho iria aprender a obedecê-la.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Eliot tirou o pirulito da boca lentamente e passou a olhar para Kamus, sorrindo.

– Ora, olá Kamus. Há quanto tempo, não? Ouvi dizer que você havia casado com Milo, mas custei a acreditar. E não é que era verdade? E então, tudo bem com você? Soube que adotaram um filho, como ele está?

– O que faz aqui Eliot? O que quer? - A voz saiu ríspida. Deu graças a Deus que não foi Milo quem atendeu a porta, queria que aquele homem fosse logo embora de sua casa.

– Eu falei para o Milo que viria ver como ele está, conhecer o marido e o filho dele, então, aqui estou! – o sorriso do homem mais velho era de deboche.

Kamus ainda estava segurando a porta.

– O que quer? Não te quero perto do meu marido e menos ainda do meu filho. Você não é bem vindo! - havia dito para Milo que o apoiava em qualquer decisão que o loiro tomasse com relação ao pai, mas ver aquele homem ali parado a sua frente, com o sorriso e ar desafiador, fez desejá-lo bem longe de sua família.

– Vim ver meu filho, Kamus. Quer me impedir disso?

– Deveria ter pensado em seu filho antes de machucá-lo. Fique sabendo que não permitirei que faça mal a ele. - Sua voz soava fria, mas dentro estava em chamas, com ganas de esmurrar aquele infeliz até a morte, mas conteve-se, afinal, querendo ou não, aquele era seu sogro, pai do homem que amava.

– Tanto faz. - Eliot fala revirando os olhos - Só quero ver meu filho e conhecer meu neto. Só vim aqui para isso.

– Não deixarei que se aproxime deles!

– Ei, o Milo sabe sobre seu irmão e o filho? Ou você o adotou sem contar para ele?

– Do que você está falando seu maldito? – Agora Camus estava possesso.

– Ora Kamus, acha que não sei do seu irmão e da linda família dele? Ou era uma linda família, não? Até e pobre esposa dele morrer e o filho... O que aconteceu com o filho dele mesmo? – Tentava conter o riso.

– Isso não é da sua conta. O que você quer Eliot, o que pretende? Já não basta todo o mal que causou?

– Já disse, só vim aqui ver meu filho, mas se não quer deixar, posso voltar depois, não se preocupe. - Sorri para Kamus e olha para dentro da casa - Adeus Milo. Depois papai vem te ver, ok? - Se vira e entra em um carro que o esperava na rua, indo embora logo em seguida

Milo havia descido há algum tempo e visto o pai. Não conseguia se mexer. Estava com muito medo. Sentia as lagrimas descendo pela face, mas só conseguiu ficar ali, olhando-o, sem conseguir fazer nada. Sentiu as pernas perderem a força e caiu no chão, com os olhos arregalados. Estava muito assustado.

Kamus corre até Milo e o ajuda a levantar o abraçando forte, sustentando o corpo sem forças do marido. Tinha medo que Milo tivesse ouvido sobre seu irmão, mas acima de tudo, estava preocupado com o estado em que o loiro se encontrava.

–Mi, você está bem? Fala comigo amor...

Milo não fala nada, só retribui o abraço de Kamus e deita a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Meu amor, fala comigo, por favor... - O abraçava com carinho, de forma protetora. Seria capaz de tudo por seu amado, estava com ódio de Eliot por tê-lo feito chorar mais uma vez.

Milo agarra bem forte a blusa de Kamus, tremendo. Queria falar algo, fazer algo, qualquer coisa, mas não conseguia. Não tinha forças para nada.

– Ange... - Afasta um pouco do loiro, só o suficiente para acariciar a face bronzeada com a ponta dos dedos. Ver toda a dor que estava estampada nos olhos do marido lhe partiu o coração.

– Por que... Ele voltou Kamus? Ele não pode me deixar em paz...? – O grego pergunta quase em um sussurro, não conseguindo falar mais alto que isso.

– Eu não sei mon ange, mas eu prometo que não permitirei que ele se aproxime de você... Não deixarei que te faça mal, meu amor.

– Kamus... Me promete que nunca vai sair do meu lado...?

– Nunca, jamais sairei do seu lado, minha vida. - o aperta entre os braços, como que querendo confirmar suas falas.

Milo se agarra forte a ele e, não aguentando mais, volta a chorar compulsivamente.

Kamus segura à mão de Milo e vai até o sofá, aninhando o loiro em seu colo, o ninando como se fosse uma criança indefesa.

– Shhhh... Eu estou aqui Mi, sempre estarei aqui por você, sempre...

Depois de um tempo, o escorpião dorme segurando uma das mexas do cabelos de Kamus. Sentia-se seguro ali, nos braços de seu amado.

**oOoOoOo**

Kanon estava em sua sala, assinando alguns papeis que estavam sobre sua mesa. Estava atolado de trabalho por causa da tarde que teve com Ikki. Havia voltado há poucos minutos e tinha recebido uma bela bronca de sua chefe. E o pior, Ikki estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Como se seus pensamentos tivessem sido lidos, nesse instante o leonino entrou pela porta, carregando alguns papeis.

– Me mandaram entregar isso para você – Ikki falou, colocando os papeis na mesa dele.

–Obrigado, você está dispensado, já passou do seu horário. Eu me atrasei bastante hoje – O geminiano falou enquanto assinava os papeis, sem ao menos olhar para o moreno a sua frente.

– Certo. Irei para casa, então. Shunny deve estar me esperando – O mais novo falou a ultima frase em voz alta sem perceber, indo em direção a porta logo em seguida.

Kanon largou a caneta e passou a olhar para o mais novo, que já estava de costas para si.

– Quem é Shunny?

Ikki para no meio do caminho e olha para trás.

– Ninguém.

– Desculpa, a sua vida pessoal não me diz respeito. Em todo caso pode se retirar – Kanon pega a caneta e volta a assinar a pilha de documentos. Por que mesmo que estava tão preocupado em saber quem era Shunny? Por que diabos estava incomodado com a possibilidade do moreno ter alguém?

Ikki ri baixinho e se aproxima do chefe.

– O que foi? Está com ciúmes? - Não havia motivo para Kanon ter ciúmes de seu irmãozinho, mas não podia e não queria perder essa chance de provocar o loiro.

– Ciúmes? Eu, com ciúmes de você? Nem em sonhos! - O sorriso era de deboche, mas por dentro sentia seu coração apertar com a possibilidade de Ikki ter uma pessoa, um amante, ou talvez até namorado, ou namorada.

– Sério? Pois parece que está com ciúmes

Kanon ficou desconcertado com a insistência do jovem. Será que estava tão na cara?

–Pois está enganado! Já está dispensado, pode ir!

O leonino ri, se sentando no colo de Kanon, com uma perna de cada lado.

– Que bom que não está com ciúmes, ou pensaria que está apaixonado por mim.

– Apaixonado? Eu? Você não viverá o suficiente para ver esse dia chegar! Eu não sou homem de me apaixonar, e muito menos por um putinho como você – O loiro deu uma palmada na coxa de Ikki, a apertando forte em seguida.

– Pois eu sou um putinho que te fodeu gostoso mais cedo, ou será que estou enganado? - Se aproximou do ouvido dele e sussurrou de forma rouca e provocante - Não me quer dentro de você de novo, chefinho?

Kanon sente todos os pelos do corpo arrepiar pelo contato do corpo de estagiário no seu, o halito morno que tocava sua pele, as palavras sussurradas em uma voz tão sensual.

– Não quero... Espero que tenhas aproveitado bem aquele momento, pois ele não se repetirá.

– Sério? Por que não?

– O que foi? Tá interessado em manter um relacionamento comigo Ikki?

– Lógico que não. Mas foder você foi tão gostoso que é um desperdício não repetirmos

O geminiano segura Ikki pelos ombros o tirando do seu colo

–Pode se retirar Ikki, tenho muito o que fazer e já passou de sua hora.

Ikki bufa irritado, indo embora logo em seguida.

– Como quiser.

Kanon jogou o corpo contra o encosto da cadeira, jogando o pescoço para trás.

– Zeus... Isso não deveria estar acontecendo...

**oOoOoOo**

Hyoga estava deitado em sua cama, desde que fora "posto de castigo" não sairá do quarto, nem para jantar. Já era noite e Milo não veio chamá-lo. Estranhou a atitude do grego. Desde quando Milo o ignorava a ponto de não ir até ele perguntar se estava bem, obrigá-lo a comer e ir dormir cedo? Não sabia explicar como nem por que, mas uma parte de si sentiu falta desses gestos.

Após um tempo no mais completo ócio o loirinho acabou por cair no sono.

Acabou sonhando que era novamente pequeno, deveria ter uns cinco anos no máximo. Estava correndo pela casa brincando com seu boneco favorito.

Desceu correndo a escada e foi em direção do jardim, sempre rindo, muito feliz.

_– Papa! Papa! - O pequenino chamava o pai._

_Sem perceber por onde passava tropeçou em algum brinquedo que estava jogado no chão e caiu, ralando um pouco o joelho, caindo num choro desesperado em seguida._

_– Meu pequeno... Você se machucou? - Falou um homem preocupado, segurando o menino nos braços analisando o pequeno machucado._

_– Esta doendo papa! Faz parar! - O loirinho dizia, tentando enxugar as lagrimas que escorriam por sua pequena face._

_– Bem, é isso que você ganha por sair correndo assim - O homem diz gentilmente, dando um leve beijo no machucado logo em seguida - Agora vai parar de doer._

_O pequeno deu um leve soluço por causa do choro e sorriu._

_– Tem razão, Papa! Parou de doer! - Ele riu - Papa sabe fazer mágica para me curar! Papa é o melhor!_

_– Eu faço tudo por você meu pequeno, papa te ama muito viu? - disse o homem abraçando o filho. - mas tome cuidado da próxima vez._

Hyoga acordou sentindo uma sensação gostosa de ser amado e cuidado. Sem perceber pequenas lagrimas caiam por seu rosto. Por que as coisas não foram daquele jeito pra sempre?Por que tudo tinha que mudar? Por que ele não pode ter o direito de ser feliz no meio de uma família normal, que o amasse e o protegesse, do jeito que fora um dia? Queria voltar a ter cinco anos...

Ficou alguns minutos tentando parar de chorar e se levantou. Foi até o armário e pegou uma pequena caixinha que havia escondido lá no fundo. Ali guardará todas as coisas preciosas para si.

Colocou a mão lá dentro e tirou um boneco, o mesmo que havia visto em seu sonho. Havia sido um presente de seu tio que sequer lembrava o rosto, mas adorava muito aquele boneco.

No fundo da caixa havia uma foto. Nela encontravam-se três pessoas, um homem, uma mulher e um menino loirinho e sorridente, uma típica família feliz.

Pegou a foto em suas mãos com cuidado para que não fosse borrada pelas lagrimas.

– Tudo podia ter sido diferente...

Novamente enxugou as lagrimas e guardou a foto. Pegou outra coisa na pequena caixa. Uma das inúmeras cartas ali dentro. Começou a lê-la:

_"Oi meu amor._

_Como vai? Espero que bem. Seu pai está lhe tratando bem? Está feliz ai com ele? Sinto muito por não poder trazê-lo comigo, viu? Mas pode me ligar quando quiser. Não sei se o telefone daqui funcionará 24 horas, mas tente. No primeiro toque, eu vou atender._

_Me ligue nem que seja para apenas ouvir minha voz, viu?_

_Mamãe te ama, Hyoga"_

No inicio ele ate ligara, mas nunca fora atendido.

Depois que sua mãe saiu de casa sua vida tornara-se um inferno. Além de não ter mais o amor, carinho e atenção de sua querida mãe, perdera também o de seu pai. Pois ele se tornou outro homem após sua mãe sair de casa a trabalho.

O pai zeloso e amoroso dera lugar a um homem cruel e violento, que via em si a imagem da mulher que o abandonara.

No inicio fora negligenciado, era apenas uma criança de oito anos e teve que aprender a se virar sozinho, depois passou a ser agredido fisicamente, mas com o passar dos meses as coisas foram piorando.

Balançou a cabeça, querendo afastar os pensamentos ruins. Então pegou outra coisa na caixa. Era a ultima carta que havia recebido de sua mãe

_"Oi meu amor._

_Me desculpe por não ter escrito ultimamente, viu? É que não tive tempo. O trabalho anda meio complicado._

_Mas mamãe tem uma grande noticia! Irei voltar para casa, meu lindo! Meu chefe me deixou voltar para casa, então serei chefe da empresa que irão construir ai. Irei ganhar muito mais que estou ganhando aqui. Irei comprar uma casa e você poderá vir morar comigo se quiser!_

_Eu mal posso esperar!_

_Irei pegar o navio de volta agora, só estou mandando essa carta antes para você não se preocupar. Devo chegar ai em dois ou três dias._

_Mamãe mal pode esperar para vê-lo de novo, Hyoga! Estou morrendo de saudades!_

_Só mais alguns dias, meu amor!_

_Mamãe te ama muito."_

Aquela carta havia lhe trazido tantas esperanças... Sua mãe enfim voltaria, após dois longos anos. Talvez com o retorno de Natassia seu pai voltasse a ser o pai amoroso e dedicado que sempre fora.

Mais lágrimas caiam por sua face ao lembrar do fatídico dia em que recebera a noticia que destruirá de vez sua vida.

Sua mãe havia morrido em um acidente. Parece que o navio que ela estava foi pego por uma tempestade e ela morreu afogada.

Se não morreu afogada, morreu comida por tubarões.

O fato é que tinha perdido sua doce e adorada mãe, e com isso a situação com seu pai só piorara.

Ele crescia cada vez mais parecido com sua mãe, e isso parecia incomodar e muito o pai.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados ao ouvir alguém na porta. Pensou que era Milo, mas quem entrou foi Kamus.

– Hyoga, eu vim te chamar para... O que houve? Por que está chorando - só agora o ruivo notava as lágrimas que manchavam a pele alva do jovem.

Hyoga vira o rosto, enxugando as lagrimas

– Não é nada.

Kamus se aproxima do loirinho, preocupado.

– Não precisa mentir pra mim, me diz, por que choras? É por que te colocamos de castigo? Hyoga... Isso é para o seu bem, você tem que aprender a ter limites.

– Não pense que choraria por algo fútil como me colocar de castigo - Começa a guardar as coisas novamente na caixa - Não importa por que estou chorando. Esqueça isso.

O francês ignora a resposta mal criada e passa a olhar a caixinha.

– O que é isso? Posso ver?

– Não é nada e não, não pode ver.

– Certo. - não era curioso e não costumava invadir a privacidade alheia, isso era mais do feitio de Milo, mas notara que aquela caixinha continha coisas importantes, e era por causa daquilo que seu pequeno estava chorando, só por isso perguntou do que se tratava. Mas como Hyoga não quis responder deixaria as coisas como estavam - Eu só vim ver se precisa de algo. Milo não está se sentido muito bem e me pediu para vir vê-lo e te mandar ir comer.

– Hm. E ele... Está bem? O que ele tem? - Pergunta sem encarar o ruivo, enquanto guardava a caixinha.

Kamus sorri internamente ao ver o loirinho preocupado com Milo.

– Ele só está com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas já dei um comprimido pra ele e fiz uma sopinha, amanhã estará bem. Não se preocupe!

– Não estou preocupado. - Fecha o armário

– Certo... Em todo caso seu jantar está no forno, vai comer e depois dormir, amanhã você tem aula, e eu te levarei pra escola.

– Tanto faz. - Sai do quarto e vai para a cozinha, indo comer. Estava com mais fome do que pensava.

O ruivo sorri levemente. Apesar dos pesares, as coisas estavam indo bem com o Hyoga, após o ocorrido pela manhã, o loirinho parecia mais aberto a aproximação. Estava até preocupado com Milo. Como diz o velho ditado, há males que vem para o bem. E a bebedeira de Hyoga era um desses males, mas claro, o loirinho não sairia impune dessa traquinagem, e com certeza iria ter que aguentar ele ou Milo levando-o e buscando-o na escola por um bom tempo, até que reconquistasse a confiança deles.

**_Continua..._**


	9. Chapter 9

Em algum lugar no centro da cidade, Kanon Abnara pegou o telefone e discou o número do irmão. Precisava conversar com alguém ou morreria, e quem melhor para lhe ouvir que seu irmão?

O gêmeo mais velho acordou com o barulho do telefone e o atendeu, indo para a sala para não acordar Shura que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado.

– Alô?

_– Saga, eu preciso de você. Vem aqui em casa agora._

– Kanon são duas da manhã, o que você quer? Fala logo. – Saga tentou conter um bocejo.

_– Só queria o meu irmão aqui comigo, pode ser ou tá difícil? Acho que entrei em uma roubada!_

O mais velho suspirou

– ok, já estou indo – Saga então desligou o telefone e se trocou rapidamente. Escreveu um bilhete para caso Shura acordar e não o encontrar e pegou as chaves do carro, indo até a casa do irmão logo em seguida.

Ao ouvir a campainha, Kanon correu para a porta e abraçou o irmão em desespero.

– Mano, eu to perdido!

O mais velho abraçou seu gêmeo e falou em uma voz calma e reconfortante:

– Calma, calma, o que aconteceu?

– Saga, você não vai acreditar, é uma tragédia!

– Para de fazer drama e fala logo!

Kanon fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando criar coragem para falar.

– Saga, eu estou envolvido com um garoto bem mais novo que eu!

Percebendo que se dependesse de Kanon eles ficariam ali fora o resto da noite, Saga entrou na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. Puxou Kanon para sentar no sofá, sentando-se ao seu lado

– Um garoto? Quantos anos mais novo?

– Dezoito. Ele tem dezoito anos, eu tenho o dobro da idade dele. E isso não é tudo.

– Dezoito anos, Kanon...? – Suspirou - E o que mais?

– Ele é estagiário da empresa – Falou rápido. Sabia que quando Saga soubesse que se tratava de Ikki, o irmão o repreenderia. Afinal o moreno era bem chegado em Milo, que era amicíssimo de Saga.

– Estagiário...? Espera, não é o Ikki, é?

Kanon engole em seco, Zeus... estava ferrado!

– Sim é o Ikki, mas antes que você fale alguma coisa essa nem é a pior parte. Eu fui pra cama com ele, Saga. Ou melhor, pro carro, mas isso não vem ao caso.

O mais velho se levantou, encarando o mais novo

– Você transou com ele, Kanon?!

– Qual é Saga, não vai bancar o moralista agora, não é?

Saga cruzou os braços, olhando para o gêmeo.

– De TODAS as pessoas, você tinha que transar com ele, Kanon?!

– E o que tem demais? Ele já é maior de idade Saga. E de inocente ele não tem nada, isso eu posso lhe garantir. Aquele moleque é mais safado do que nós dois juntos!

– Vocês tem dezoito anos de diferença, para começar. E ele ainda está na escola Kanon! Você é um advogado, ele um estudante!

– Correção, ele está na faculdade! E bem... Ele também quis, não o peguei a força Saga! Mas agora...

Saga respirou fundo, pedindo calma aos deuses.

– Mas agora o que?

– Bem... Eu quero mais. Eu o quero Saga, você entende isso? Eu nunca antes quis ninguém desse jeito. Sempre foi apenas uma transa sem compromisso, e se rolasse de novo ótimo, mas eu não ia atrás. Agora eu o quero. - Suspirou frustrado, encostando-se no sofá, jogando a cabeça para trás - Não sei o que fazer mano...

O mais velho tentou disfarçar um sorriso.

– Está me dizendo que esta apaixonado, Kanon?

– Claro que não! - Quase gritou.

Saga riu baixinho, sentando-se ao lado do gêmeo.

– Pois eu acho que é exatamente isso que está falando.

– Você enlouqueceu? Eu, Kanon, apaixonado por aquele fedelho? Não mesmo. Eu só o quero em minha cama. E como quero. Mas é uma questão de pele, não de amor!

– Irmãozinho, não sei se você é idiota ou se não quer admitir o obvio...

– Ah qual é Saga, você está do meu lado ou contra mim? Eu não posso me apaixonar Saga, não de novo, não mais uma vez! E menos ainda por aquele pivete irritante e prepotente!

– Quando vai entender que não escolhemos quem ou quando amar, irmãozinho? - O olhou - E como assim de novo? Está escondendo algo de mim, Kanon?

– Eu disse de novo? Você está ouvindo demais Saga! – Kanon então levantou e foi até o irmão, deitando com a cabeça em seu colo - Saga, eu quero colo, tô carente.

Saga suspirou, sorrindo.

– Ok, ok. Mas continuaremos essa conversa depois – Começou então a fazer um leve carinho em Kanon, cantando uma musiquinha de ninar qualquer.

Kanon acaba relaxando ouvindo a voz melodiosa do irmão. Parecia estranho, mas o único jeito que tinha de se acalmar era ficar junto de Saga, daquele jeito se sentia protegido. Acabou dormindo deitado no colo de seu gêmeo

Quando viu que o irmão dormiu, Saga o pegou nos braços e o levou para o quarto, colocando-o na cama e o cobrindo. Voltou para a sala, pegou as chaves do carro e voltou para casa. No dia seguinte conversaria com Ikki

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hyoga acordou com raios de sol lhe tocando a face. Já passava das seis e meia da manhã e normalmente Milo chamaria as seis e quinze, por que será que o loiro não veio hoje? Será que ainda se sentia mal? Levantou com esse pensamento e seguiu para o banheiro, iria se banhar e em seguida descer para o café.

Na cozinha, Milo fazia o café-da-manhã um pouco apressado. Havia dormido demais e acabou se atrasando com tudo.

O loiro mais novo desceu as escadas e viu Milo preparando o café, sem perceber sorriu aliviado.

– Bom dia - disse frio, logo se recompondo de seu momento de fraqueza.

– Ah, bom dia Hyoga – Milo sorri para ele - Desculpe não ter te acordado, é que ontem não estava me sentindo bem e acabei tomando um remédio que me fez dormir demais.

– Não precisa se preocupar, eu sei me virar sozinho e não preciso de ninguém pra me acordar! – Hyoga falou friamente, em seguida abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma caixinha de leite, preparando um copo de achocolatado.

– Sei que sabe. Bem, tome café que logo irei te levar para a escola – O escorpiano disse, colocando as panquecas que fez para ele na mesa.

Hyoga se sentou, revirando os olhos.

– Ainda continua com essa idéia ridícula?

– Sim, continuo.

O aquariano resmungou algo ininteligível e passou a saborear a refeição, que por sinal estava divina. O ruivo cozinhava bem, mas para si ninguém fazia uma panqueca melhor que Milo.

– E o Camus? - Só agora notara a ausência do ruivo

Milo sorriu, se sentando na frente de Hyoga, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

– Teve de ir mais cedo para uma reunião. E então, as panquecas estão boas?

– Está comível - Tentou mostrar desdém, apesar de seu prato estar quase vazio

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Hyoga bufou e terminou de comer, levando a louça á pia logo em seguida.

– Vamos? Estou atrasado! - Estava ansioso para ir pra aula, quem sabe hoje veria Shunny. Além do mais, queria falar com Masck.

Milo sorri, se levantando e pegando as chaves.

–Vamos sim. Hoje Shun irá conosco, tudo bem? Albion teve de ir trabalhar e Ikki foi para a faculdade.

Hyoga sorriu largamente, seu dia não poderia começar melhor.

– Certo, então vamos.

Os dois então saíram de casa e Milo trancou tudo. Entrou no carro e esperou Hyoga entrar também. Ligou o carro e foi até a casa de Shun que, como era perto, logo chegaram.

Buzinou para ele notar que ele estava ali.

Após alguns instantes, Shun saiu de casa com a mochila no ombro e alguns livros na mão. Trancou a casa e sorriu ainda mais ao ver Hyoga, sentando-se ao seu lado no banco traseiro.

– Oi Mi! Oi Oga! – Ele cumprimentou, colocando o cinto.

– Oi Shunny, senti sua falta ontem, por que não foi pra escola? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - O aquariano tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Milo sorriu ao ver Hyoga tão feliz e começou a dirigir.

– Não aconteceu nada de importante, é que papai me deixou faltar. – O virginiano respondeu, após um tempo.

– Ahh então seu pai deve ser muito legal, eu adoraria que me deixassem faltar também.

– Eu não queria ter faltado. Estou com saudades dos meus amigos. – Shun suspirou - Como foi seu primeiro dia na escola?

Hyoga ficou em silencio por um momento, lembrando-se das meninas que nem ao menos recordava os nomes, do que fizera com elas, e da bebedeira. Não podia contar isso a Shunny.

– Err... Normal

– Fez algum amigo?

– Sim, conheci um garoto até legal, mas ele não me disse o nome, só o apelido, Masck. Você o conhece?

– Se o conheço? Conheço até demais! Eu odeio aquele homem!

O silencio predominou por alguns minutos. Foi cortado apenas por Milo que estava parando o carro em frente a escola.

– Bem crianças, vou deixá-los aqui - Sorriu, olhando-os - Venho buscá-los na hora da saída.

– Fazer o que né? – Hyoga já estava conformado que teria que aturar aquele chato em seu pé nas próximas semanas, então saiu do carro sem falar mais nada, batendo a porta com força.

–Tchau Mi! - Shun sorriu para o escorpiano e saiu do carro, começando a andar junto de Hyoga - O que foi? Tá parecendo irritado...

– Não foi nada, é que o Milo me irrita pelo simples fato de respirar - Era estranho mas aquelas palavras não pareciam mais tão verdadeiras vindo de si, por algum motivo estava amolecendo com o loiro intrometido e isso não era bom. Tinha que dar um jeito nisso urgente, lembrar a si mesmo que não gostava de gays.

Shun bufou, visivelmente irritado.

– Sabe Hyoga, não te entendo! O Milo é uma pessoa incrível, é bondoso e muito alegre. Como você não vê que ele só quer seu bem?

– Vamos parar com isso Shunny, não quero falar sobre ele. Não agora.

– Certo, como quiser. – Suspira - Vou encontrar uns amigos meus, quer vir?

– Não, vou procurar o Mask, nos vemos mais tarde, no intervalo?

– Não se aproxime muito daquele homem, Hyoga. Ele não é boa influencia – Shun disse, sério, mas logo voltou a sorrir, dando-lhe um beijinho no rosto dele e começando a se afastar logo em seguida - Estarei te esperando.

Hyoga corou um pouquinho e ficou olhando-a até ir embora, mas logo começou a andar, indo até sua sala na esperança de encontrar Mask. O moreno ainda fazia o segundo ano, mesmo já tendo quase dezoito anos de idade, estava atrasado, fora reprovado algumas vezes.

Mascara da Morte estava sentado em uma das cadeiras próximo a janela. A sala estava vazia por causa do horário.

O loiro logo percebeu que o mais velho fumava.

– Sabia que é proibido fumar na sala? – Falou, sentando em uma cadeira do lado do amigo.

– E dai? – Respondeu ele, abrindo os olhos e olhando para Hyoga - Quer? - Oferece o cigarro

– Não. Tenho uma idéia melhor, Mask. Eu pensei em algo bem divertido para fazermos hoje.

– Hm... E o que seria?

– É o seguinte... - Passou a explicar todo o seu plano para o amigo, com certeza esse dia seria bem divertido.

Tinha um olhar enigmático e cruel ao terminar seu relato

**OoOoOoOoO**

Shura havia saído de casa correndo. Por causa de Saga havia se atrasado, e ainda era seu segundo dia de aula. Saiu correndo do carro faltando apenas dois minutos para o sinal tocar, e ele sequer havia preparado a aula do dia... Estava ferrado.

Amaldiçoava o noivo mentalmente. Primeiro aquele cretino saia de casa no meio da madrugada para ver o louco do seu irmão, e ainda por cima, chegara em casa com um desejo louco, fizeram amor ate o amanhecer, agora estava ele ali naquela correria toda.

Correu até a sala do segundo ano, sem ao menos deixar suas coisas na sala dos professores. Ao chegar na sala estava um barulho terrível, mas algo em especial chamou sua atenção.

Olhou para um loiro que só por algumas diferenças não era uma copia mais nova de Milo. Não havia visto o filho deles no dia anterior e estranhou. Mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção foi ver com quem ele estava conversando... Aquilo não era bom, aquele menino era encrenca. Já havia sido expulso de varias escolas e lugares diferentes, sem contar as inúmeras vezes que foi mandado para o reformatório...

Observou os sorrisos e sentiu um arrepio percorre seu corpo, realmente, coisa boa não viria daquela amizade. Hoje mesmo conversaria com Camus sobre aquilo, ele precisava saber com seu filho estava andando.

– Turma, silencio, vamos começar a aula. - falou colocando sua pasta sobre a mesa e pegando um livro - Abram os livros na pagina 10. Agora!

As conversas logo cessaram e todos começaram a estudar. Hyoga ficou mais que surpreso ao ver Shura ali, aquilo poderia estragar seus planos...

**oOoOoOo**

O sinal acabara de tocar e Misty foi o primeiro a sair da sala. O intervalo era a melhor parte do dia para si, pois poderia ver certa pessoa que habitava seus pensamentos, tendo em vista que o rapaz estudava em outra sala.

Sorriu com a possibilidade de vê-lo. Talvez hoje fosse falar com ele. Quem sabe até se declarasse.

Riu consigo mesmo. Até parece que teria essa coragem.

Mas como olhar não pagava imposto, ficava o intervalo inteiro o admirando de longe, observando cada gesto, cada olhar...

De repente uma trombada o tirou de seus pensamentos, quase o derrubando no chão. Demorou um pouco para assimilar quem era o trator.

–Ora ora, o que temos aqui – Falou Mascara da Morte, cínico - Se não é a Barbie fajuta! Não te vejo desde ano passado, viadinho.

Hyoga, que estava ao lado de Masck, observa a cena com um sorriso nos lábios. Tinha sido melhor do que o esperado. Por sorte viram Misty se afastar do pátio e o seguiram para um lugar um pouco mais afastado, ali só tinham eles três

– Hunf, preferia continuar sem te ver – Misty levanta e começa a se afastar deles.

–Aonde pensa que vai, boneca? - Hyoga fala, se colocando rapidamente na frente de Misty, o impedindo de prosseguir.

Misty estreita levemente os olhos

– Sai da minha frente.

– Ora, mas a gente nem começou a se divertir... – Falou o italiano, atrás de Misty, sorrindo.

O aquariano leva a mão ate a face do loiro.

– Adoraria marcar essa pele de bebê, sabia?

Misty dá um tapa na mão de Hyoga, a afastando de si.

– Me deixem ir!

Masck Segura Misty por trás, com um sorriso sádico.

– Ora, por que?

– Agora é que vai começar a festa boneca, vamos te ensinar umas coisinhas...

O loiro de aparência andrógena se debatia a fim de se soltar dos braços do moreno. - Me solta! Me deixem ir! Não me toque!

O mais velho do grupo segurava Misty sem grande esforço.

– Quer começar, Hyoga?

O aquariano leva uma mão ao pescoço do loiro, apertando com certa força.

– Sinta-se a vontade Mask, pode começar.

Os olhos do mais novo mostravam puro pavor. Tinha medo do que aqueles dois podiam fazer consigo. Se debatia querendo se livrar dos braços do italiano, sem grande sucesso.

– Como quiser – Masck responde, segurando o pulso de Misty e o puxando, fazendo-o cair no chão, começando a chutá-lo.

– Vai com calma Mask, assim não vai deixar nada pra mim – O aquariano disse, segurando Misty pela gola da camisa o levantando sem dificuldade, desferindo um soco que abriu o supercílio do loiro - Gostou de sentir a mão de um homem sobre você sua bichinha estúpida?

– O que eu fiz para vocês?! – Indagou o loiro mais novo, entre lagrimas.

– Você nasceu sua bicha maldita! Quem sabe agora você aprende a ser homem! – Hyoga respondeu, desferindo outro soco na face do loiro, agora acertando os lábios, vendo o sangue espirrar.

Misty sentia dor. Muita dor. Queria revidar, sair correndo dali, qualquer coisa, mas não conseguia. Só lhe restava chorar e esperar aquilo acabar.

Justo naquele momento, Shura estava passando ali perto e ouviu alguém chorar. Resolveu ir ver o que estava acontecendo e a cena que encontrou o chocou.

– O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?! – Gritou

_– Que merda! O que aquele maldito estava fazendo ali?! Não era para ninguém ter visto, droga_! – O aquariano indagou mentalmente, soltando Misty.

– Tsc – Foi o único som que Masck proferiu, antes de sair andando na maior calma do mundo.

Shura pegou Misty nos braços. Precisava levá-lo para o hospital, depois cuidaria dos outros dois. Hyoga e Matteo seriam punidos, ah se iam!

– Hyoga, vá para a diretoria!

Hyoga, sem mais o que fazer foi para obedeceu ao professor.

– Merda, merda, inferno, e agora? Bem, pelo menos dessa vez aqueles dois desistem de mim neh? - Sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto ia para a diretoria, não fugiria, não era covarde.

O italiano levou Misty para a enfermaria, o deixando sob os cuidados da enfermeira, e chamando um médico e os pais do garoto em seguida. Ligou também para Camus, pois sabia que com Milo seria mais complicado.

Um pouco longe dali, Shun andava até a diretoria. O professor havia pedido que entregasse alguns papeis lá. Já ia embora quando viu Hyoga chegando.

– Hyoga? O que faz aqui? – Estranhou.

– Não é nada Shunny, não se preocupe. - Não levaria aqueles problemas para a _amiga_.

– Se não é nada, por que esta na diretoria?

– Boa pergunta! – Camus quase gritou, enquanto entrava na sala. Por sorte estava em horário de almoço e estava indo ver se estava tudo bem com o filho quando Shura o ligou - O que aconteceu dessa vez Hyoga? Já não basta ontem ter fugido da escola e bebido até cair, tinha que aprontar hoje de novo? O que você fez?! – O ruivo parecia se segurar. Estava verdadeiramente nervoso.

– Bebido até cair?! Hyoga, o que você fez?!

– Eu lhes digo o que ele fez. – Falou um homem que saia da sala do diretor, indo em direção a eles. Shura o havia contado tudo pelo celular. Em situações normais não permitiria o uso do aparelho nem pelos professores, mas aquilo seria uma pequena exceção, pois o professor havia levado um aluno ao hospital - É o pai dele? - se dirigiu a Kamus.

– Sim, sou o pai do Hyoga! Camus – O ruivo falou, estendendo a mão para o loiro a sua frente, que correspondeu ao cumprimento rapidamente.

– Sou o diretor da escola, Shion. Sabe o que seu filho fez? Ele bateu em um de nossos estudantes até desmaiar!

Ao escutar aquelas palavras, Shun não conseguiu acreditar.

– Hyoga... Por que fez isso? - Perguntou baixinho para ele, não querendo desrespeitar o diretor.

– Ele mereceu! – Respondeu em um tom um pouco mais alto que a _amiga_– Shunny, por favor, isso não é assunto pra você. - Queria poupar Shunny dos detalhes. Sabia que _ela_ meio que defendia os gays, teve a prova disso ao vê-la defender ferrenhamente Camus e Milo, e por isso tinha certeza que ficaria chateada consigo. Por um momento deu graças aos deuses ser Camus ali e não Milo, se fosse o loiro, a essa altura já estaria se desmanchando em lágrimas, escandaloso do jeito que era.

Camus, por sua vez respirava fundo e mantinha os olhos fechados, sentindo-se derrotado. Quando pensava que as coisas enfim estavam se resolvendo, acontece algo desse tipo. Quê que esse garoto tinha na cabeça?! Voltou a abrir os olhos somente quando a voz de Shun se fez presente outra vez.

– Não é assunto para mim?! Eu achei que você era uma boa pessoa Hyoga! Eu pensei que depois daquele dia na sorveteria, eu podia te dar outra chance! E você retribui isso batendo em alguém aqui da escola?! Me diz em quem você bateu! Pelo menos me diga quem foi!

Shion permanecia calado. Deixaria eles se resolverem e depois resolveria com o pai de Hyoga

– No Misty, aquela bicha maldita. Quem sabe agora ele aprenda a ser homem!

Camus serrou o punho com aquelas palavras, tentando controlar-se. Sua vontade naquele momento era surrar Hyoga, fazê-lo sentir a dor que o garoto que foi agredido por ele sentiu, mas não era certo. Pensou em Milo... Ah Milo ficaria péssimo quando soubesse daquilo.

–No Misty?! O Misty é um dos meus melhores amigos, Hyoga! – A voz do virginiano mostrava toda sua raiva - Não acredito nisso! Eu nunca mais quero te ver na minha vida, entendeu?! – E então foi embora. Ia procurar Misty para ver se ele estava bem.

O aquariano mais novo fechou os olhos, os apertando com força. Era só o que faltava, Shunny era _amiga_ da bicha mor. Que droga. Agora teria que enfrentar a pior parte. Camus parecia estar realmente bravo consigo... Ou seria decepcionado?

Após a saída de Shun, o diretor pigarreou levemente para chamar a atenção dos dois

– Bem, senhor Kamus, em circunstâncias como essa, o certo seria a expulsão.

– Eu entendo e não me oponho. Que seja dada a punição justa que o caso requer.

_–" mas que belo pai eu fui arrumar, nem para tentar impedir minha expulsão"´_– Pensou Hyoga, revirando os olhos.

– Sim, porém dada a circunstâncias da ficha que me mandaram de Hyoga, creio que não vá fazer muito efeito. – Continuou Shion - Além disso, o professor Shura me falou que Matteo o acompanhava durante o incidente, então creio que Hyoga pode ter sido induzido a isso. Ele apenas será suspenso pro três semanas e me certificarei de manter ele afastado de Matteo. E também terá de ajudar Misty a se recuperar durante o tempo que ele ficará em casa. E caso faça algo contra ele novamente, irei providenciar que ele vá para um reformatório. E caso algo assim aconteça novamente, não irei pensar duas vezes, irei chamar a policia!

– Isso é justo. E não se preocupe, eu farei com que ele se comporte – O ruivo olhava ameaçadoramente para Hyoga - Não pense que escapou de um castigo Hyoga, o que você fez é muito grave e será punido. Em casa conversaremos melhor.

– Ótimo – O diretor apertou a mão de Kamus - Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Kamus, apesar das circunstâncias.

– Idem. E me desculpe pelo comportamento do meu filho, isso não se repetirá!

– Assim espero. – Foram as ultimas palavras do mais velho, antes de voltar para sua sala.

Assim que viu o diretor sair da sala, Camus segurou Hyoga pelo braço, o levando dali. O menino já estava com a mochila. Teria três semanas para por um pouco de juízo na cabeça daquele moleque desequilibrado. Sabia que o trabalho seria árduo, mas Hyoga aprenderia a respeitar as pessoas. Ah se aprenderia.

**OoOoOooOoO**

Na casa do casal, Milo cuidava distraidamente do jardim. Esse era sua forma de descontrair, relaxar.

Camus apareceu andando a passos largos, segurando Hyoga com certa força pelo braço. Nem notou Milo. Entrou batendo a porta e jogou o loirinho no sofá com certa brutalidade, o encarando com os olhos crispados de raiva

O escorpiano, surpreso pela atitude de Camus, entrou correndo atrás dele.

– Camyu? O que aconteceu?

– Ele enlouqueceu! - Hyoga estava com medo do ruivo, ele realmente parecia nervoso. A única pessoa que vira tão zangada assim, era seu pai. Por um momento sentiu um profundo medo de ele lhe bater.

Milo se aproximou de Camus e lhe toca gentilmente o ombro.

– Camyu? O que aconteceu?

– Pergunta para ele Milo! Pergunta o que ele aprontou dessa vez! – Camus olhava para o loirinho com um misto de decepção e culpa. O que será que o Hyoga passou para ter uma personalidade perversa assim?

O loiro fez isso. Se virou para Hyoga e perguntou com uma voz confusa, porém calma:

–Hyoga? Por que não me fala o que aconteceu?

– Eu não fiz nada demais! Só quis ensinar a uma pessoa como ser homem de verdade! Talvez se alguém tivesse feito isso com vocês, agora fossem homens normais!

– Eu acho melhor você ficar calado moleque! O que ele fez Milo, foi espancar um garoto até o mesmo desmaiar!– Camus se controlava para não começar a gritar.

Já Milo não sabia o que fazer ou falar. Estava muito chocado e abalado.

– Hyoga... - Suspirou, abatido - O que quer que agente faça, hein?! Agente tá aqui, tentando, e muito, fazer você ser feliz aqui com agente e você retribui assim? Eu realmente não sei o que falar ou fazer nesse momento... – Ele tinha a voz chorosa.

– Sabe o que vocês podem fazer? Me deixar em paz e me esquecer para sempre! Me deixem ir... Não é perfeito?! - Falou de forma descompassada, estava nervoso e com... Medo.

O escorpião olhou para Camus, suplicante.

– Camyu...

– Hyoga, não adianta tentar, nós não abriremos mão de você! Pais não abrem mão dos filhos só por que eles dão trabalho. Pais tentam educar e conscientizar os filhos!

Milo suspirou, se sentando no mesmo sofá que Hyoga. Tentava se fazer de forte, segurando as lágrimas.

– E o que o diretor disse?

– Milo, ele espancou um aluno até o garoto desmaiar! Você tem noção da gravidade? - Camus falava com Milo mas olhava para o loirinho, que agora estava calado, com cara de enfado.

– E o diretor ligou para a policia? Casos como esse pode ser levados até a lei... – Milo falava com grande peso no peito.

– Isso seria o correto! Mas ele resolveu dar outra chance ao Hyoga... Só ficará suspenso, não será punido com expulsão. Quanto a policia, fica a cargo dos pais do garoto. Nós pagaremos todas as despesas médicas, mas o resto eu ainda não acertei com eles. Quero estar junto de você quando isso acontecer!

Milo sorriu, visivelmente cansado.

– Certo. E quanto tempo de suspensão?

– Três semanas. Até que o diretor foi muito complacente!

– ...Três semanas... – A voz do grego saiu temerosa - Mas a assistente social vem nos ver em duas semanas... Se ela vir e souber disso, vai tirar Hyoga de nós!

Hyoga olhava de um para outro, vendo como eles estavam preocupados com a visita da assistente social. Um brilho passou por seus olhos diante da fala do grego. Essa era sua chance.

– Ela vai saber de qualquer forma Milo. Temos que nos preparar para o que está por vir – Camus falou, tentando se manter firme.

– Ah Kyu... – O escorpião colocou o rosto por entre as mãos, chorando em silencio - Não sei o que fazer...

O ruivo se aproximou de Milo e o abraçou.

– Calma mon ange, vamos dar um jeito! Não o perderemos!

Hyoga sorria de canto, finalmente conseguia ver uma luzinha no fim do túnel. Essa era a chance de se livrar daqueles dois. Ao ter esse pensamento sentiu algo apertar dentro de si. Mas não entendeu bem o que e por que, então resolveu não pensar a respeito

O grego abraçou Camus e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, soluçando levemente

–Não quero perde-lo, Camyu... Não quero que ele cresça sem ninguém... - Milo sabia que só queria proteger Hyoga de crescer sem pais, como ele praticamente cresceu, já que os pais estavam sempre ausentes. Queria poder cuidar do pequeno e transmitir todo o cuidado e atenção que seus pais não lhe deram para Hyoga. Fazer com que Hyoga sentisse o amor que ele mesmo não pode desfrutar.

– Shhh... Não chora anjo! Daremos um jeito, você vai ver – O ruivo abraçou o amado mais forte. Daria a vida para nunca mais ver Milo derramar uma única lagrima. Mas as coisas nem sempre são como queremos. E Camus tinha consciência disso.

– T- Tá - Milo afastou levemente dele, enxugando as lagrimas com as costas das mãos.

O pequeno aquariano olha a cena e revira os olhos. Até poderia fazer um pequeno escândalo diante daquele ato de extremo carinho daqueles dois, mas nesse momento estava feliz! Teria sua liberdade, e nem a bichisse de Camus e Milo o tiraria do serio.

Após alguns minutos de palavras de consolo do francês, Milo respirou bem fundo e se levantou.

–Bem... Vou ter que ir buscar Shunny na escola. Prometi isso a Albion...

-Certo ange. Eu te espero em casa... Não volto mais pro trabalho hoje

–Tem certeza? Você anda faltando muito, Camyu...Posso levar Hyoga comigo, se quiser. Mesmo que ele não vá sair do carro...

–Não! Eu vou conversar com ele agora. não se preocupe – Camus deu um leve beijinho em Milo, para transmitir-lhe confiança

– Certo... - Deu uma ultima olhada magoada para Hyoga, pegou as chaves e foi para a escola buscar o filho do amigo.

Após ouvir o barulho do carro ir se afastando aos poucos, Camus sentou-se no sofá de frente para Hyoga e o olhou nos olhos, estudando-o por uns segundos.

–Agora somo só nós, Hyoga...

O mais novo, por sua vez, apenas virou o rosto e bufou. Estava com medo dele, mas não o deixaria perceber isso por nada nesse mundo.

– Pode começar a explicar Hyoga... Sou todo ouvidos!

– Não tenho nada para falar.

– Certo... Então deixe-me reformular aqui as coisas: O que diabos deu em você para espancar um aluno? Qual o motivo que sua mente doente julga plausível para cometer tal atrocidade?

– Ele é um veado, um gay. Preciso de motivos maiores que esse? Quem sabe ele aprenda a ser homem de verdade agora.

– Ele é um ser humano antes de tudo! E você, quando vai aprender a ser homem Hyoga?

– Talvez eu aprenda a ser homem quando sair de uma casa cheia de veados!

Camus estreita os olhos se segurando para não dar uns bons tabefes em Hyoga. Talvez fosse isso que aquele moleque estava precisando. Mas não podia fazer isso.

– Hyoga... Você nos odeia mesmo, não é?

– Ora, só agora percebeu isso?! - O tom era irônico, mas em seu intimo parecia que as palavras não soavam mais de forma tão verdadeira como antes.

– Na verdade sim. Eu nutria esperanças que você mudaria seu conceito sobre nós. Mas agora vejo que talvez eu tenha me enganado. Enfim... Acho melhor você ir para o seu quarto. Quando Milo chegar conversarei com ele e juntos decidiremos o que fazer. Até lá, continue no quarto!

O loiro se levantou, porém antes de ir para seu quarto, se virou para Camus para falar uma ultima coisa:

– Se quer saber a verdade Camus, eu nunca vou aceitar vocês. Vocês nunca vão ser minha família, nunca vou aceita-los, e sabe o por que? Porque eu tenho nojo de vocês. Tenho nojo pelo simples fato de estar no mesmo ambiente que vocês. Se dependesse de mim, a morte seria o melhor. E para aquele idiota do Milo, que ele morra de forma muito dolorosa. Que quando a assistente social aparecer, me leve embora e que eu nunca mais tenha que ver a cara de nenhum de vocês dois! Pois adivinhe, eu preferia estar morando na rua a estar aqui! - Falou tudo com pura raiva, antes de sair e se trancar no quarto.

Camus cerrou os dentes e se serviu de uma dose de uísque, precisava se acalmar ou acabaria esmurrando Hyoga até o jovem perder a consciência. E isso não era uma opção pra ele. Não gostava de perder a calma dessa forma. Precisava ser paciente, pelo bem de sua família e de seu casamento.

**_Continua..._**


	10. Chapter 10

Camus estava deitado no sofá, com um braço sobre os olhos. Pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo lhe deixava cansado e o fazia se perder em pensamentos...

Após longos e intermináveis minutos, ouviu Milo entrar em casa.

– Voltei. – O grego falou, se aproximando do sofá e deitando delicadamente sobre Camus, fechando os olhos logo em seguida.

O ruivo abraçou o loiro, alisando de leve suas costas.

– Deixou o Shun em casa? Como ele está?

– Deixei. Parece que o garoto que o Hyoga bateu era amigo dele. Ele tá muito abalado...

– Ah Mi... O que faremos com ele hein?

– Não sei, Camyu... – Milo tinha a voz visivelmente triste - Será que erramos ao adotarmos ele mesmo contra sua vontade?

– Está arrependido Milo? – O francês se sentia culpado por ter envolvido Milo naquela situação toda. Mas não poderia abandonar Hyoga a própria sorte. Não agora que o reencontrou enquanto buscava uma criança para adotar. Foi muita sorte mesmo. Ou simplesmente o destino. Além do mais não havia imposto nada a Milo. Deixou o loiro livre para aceitar ou não adotar Hyoga.

– Não é arrependimento, Camyu... Tenho certeza que Hyoga é uma ótima pessoa, só precisa de um empurrão para o caminho certo... - Deitou a cabeça nos braços de um modo que dê para olhar Camus - Mas Camyu, por que você insiste tanto em ficar com Hyoga? Já o amo como meu filho, o amo muito mesmo, mas às vezes deveríamos entender que devemos libertar aquilo que amamos... Não quero desistir de Hyoga, mas se for o melhor para ele, agente pode desistir da adoção...

– Não! – O aquariano respondeu sem ao menos pensar - Milo, como poderia ser o melhor pra ele viver na rua, sem família, sem estudar, sem amor? Ou em um orfanato sem carinho, em péssimas condições? Alem do mais ele já tem 15 anos, em três não poderá mais ficar em um orfanato... E o que será dele? Eu também o amo, não quero desistir de dele. A menos que você queira...

– Não! Jamais vou querer desistir dele! Nunca! Ele é meu filho, mesmo que ele não queira! Mas... O mantendo aqui, em um lugar que ele não queira com... Pessoas que ele odeia... Estamos impedindo ele de ser adotado pela família que ele tanto quer.

– Você tem razão quanto a isso Milo, mas eu acho muito difícil adotarem um adolescente de 15 anos com o histórico do Hyoga. Aqui ele será amado, respeitado, e daremos a ele condições dignas de vida... Estive pensando, que tal o levarmos a um psicólogo?

Milo suspirou

–Um psicólogo? Bem, dadas às circunstancias, acho que não temos escolha... Que tal o Mu?

–Seria ótimo. Talvez Mu possa ajudá-lo. Eu estou me sentindo tão incapaz nesse momento.

Milo voltou a deitar a cabeça no peito dele

– Eu também... Dói muito, Camus... Dói vê-lo tentando com todas as forças afastar a gente... Dói ver um menino tão gentil como Hyoga tentando se fazer de mau...

Camus acaricia as madeixas loiras.

– Eu sei. Dói em mim também... Mas nós vamos ajudá-lo Milo. Um dia ainda riremos dessa situação toda.

– Eu espero que esse dia chegue logo, Camyu... Não sei quanto tempo irei aguentar isso tudo... Não sou forte como você, Camus...

– Hei... É claro que você é forte meu amor, até mais que eu. Eu te amo do jeitinho que você é. Intenso, apaixonante, alegre, honrado, sensível, sexy, sensual, irrefreável, impulsivo.

Milo riu baixinho.

– Também te amo meu francesinho gostoso... – Ele então suspirou, se levantando - Bem, tenho que ir trabalhar...

– Ahh fica aqui um pouquinho comigo vai... Tá tão gostoso ficar assim juntinho contigo.

– Hm... Não posso... Tenho que acabar um quadro até o fim de semana.

O olhar de Camus era triste, o que fez o grego soltar um riso baixinho e voltar a se deitar em cima dele.

– Ok, ok, você venceu. Eu fico.

Camus abraça o loiro possessivamente.

– Mais tarde eu ligo para o Mu para marcar uma hora pro Hyoga. O mandei para o quarto e só sairá de lá pra almoçar. Mas agora quero ficar um pouquinho com você, ma pomme. - beijou a face do loiro, o que o fez sorrir.

– Ok. Já estava ficando com saudades de ficar um tempinho com você, meu gelinho - Beija-lhe levemente a ponta do nariz.

–Gelinho né... Depois eu te mostro como posso ser quente. Aguarde e confie.

– Hm... Por que não pode ser agora, hein? – Milo se aproxima lentamente do ouvido dele e sussurra rouco, carregado de luxuria - Me mostre como pode ser quente, ruivinho - Morde levemente a orelha do ruivo que sente um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao sentir o hálito quente do esposo em seu ouvido.

– Hnn Mi... Não provoca. - Se move embaixo do corpo de Milo, fazendo uma das pernas do loiro ficar entre as suas, enquanto a sua fica entre as de Milo, sentindo assim o sexo do loiro roçar em sua coxa, e o seu na coxa do loiro, o que faz Milo sorri maliciosamente.

– Não estou provocando - Roça levemente a coxa no sexo dele, levando a mão até o peito dele e fica brincando com seus mamilos, ainda por cima da blusa.

Camus geme arrastado e busca a boca do loiro, iniciando um beijo luxurioso, enquanto leva as mãos as nadegas macias e fartas, apertando-as com força

O escorpião suspira em deleite ao sentir o ruivo lhe apertando as nadegas Aparta o beijo, olhando-o com os olhos desejosos.

– Eu o quero Camus... O quero aqui... - Abre levemente as pernas, roçando-se levemente na perna do ruivo

O aquariano passa as mãos por baixo do camisa do loiro, sentindo a textura da pele macia e morna.

– Milo... Vamos pro quarto.

– Uhum... Vamos - Começa a mordiscar levemente o pescoço dele.

–Hnn... assim eu não consigo levantar

Milo solta um muxoxo baixinho e se senta no sofá, o puxando logo em seguida para outro beijo.

Camus se delicia sentindo o sabor único daquela boca que tanto amava. Seu membro já ereto estava começando a ficar dolorido, ansiando por alivio.

O loiro sorri por entre o beijo e leva a mão até o membro de Camus, começando a masturbá-lo por cima do tecido, sem apartar o beijo fazendo o ruivo gemer dentro de sua boca, sentindo seu corpo ser transpassado por ondas de eletricidade.

Camus passa a desabotoar a camisa do loiro, sentindo cada músculo daquele tórax perfeito. Ao sentir os dedos do amado lhe tirando a camisa, Milo ri baixinho e se afasta de Camus aos poucos, parando de masturbá-lo e se levantando.

– Vamos para o quarto – Falou rouco, já saindo andando logo em seguida.

Camus suspira e segue o marido. Se fosse em outros tempos faria amor com o grego no sofá da sala mesmo, ou no chão, em cima da mesa, na pia da cozinha. Mas agora não moravam mais sozinhos, tinham que ser cuidadosos.

Assim que Camus entra no quarto, Milo fecha a porta e a tranca, recomeçando a beijar Camus e a abrindo-lhe a camisa.

O ruivo se livra do resto de suas roupas, ajudando Milo a despir-se logo depois. O jogou na cama sem muita delicadeza, lambendo os lábios ao observar o corpo dourado e a cabeleira loira em contraste com os lençóis negros.

– Perfeito...

Milo riu baixinho, entrelaçando as mãos no pescoço dele, o puxando para mais um beijo, sentindo Camus gemer em sua boca e mover o corpo lentamente, se deliciou com o contato das ereções.

– hm... – O grego se solta dele, invertendo as posições e, lentamente, desceu até a ereção do amado, começando a lambê-la

– Ahhhnn – Camus geme arrastado ao sentir o contato da língua quente contra seu membro pulsante. Mexeu o quadril em busca de mais contato fazendo Milo sorrir maliciosamente e abocanhar o membro dele completamente, começando a chupá-lo lentamente, mantendo contado visual com o ruivo todo o momento, se deliciando com cada expressão que ele fazia.

Camus arqueia as costas, sentindo cada pelo do seu corpo arrepiar. Os olhos febris de Milo incendiavam seu corpo.

– Ahhh... Mi... - não conseguia concluir uma frase coerente diante do intenso prazer que sentia. Só Milo o fazia sentir esse turbilhão de sensações.

O loiro sorri internamente, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos, levando um dedo até sua própria entradinha, começando a se preparar sozinho.

O francês sentia cada célula do seu corpo em chamas. Poderia gozar só com a visão de seu membro saindo e entrando naquela cavidade quente e perfeita. A visão de Milo se tocando tão intimamente ao mesmo tempo em que o degustava atiçou-o ainda mais. Não conseguiria se controlar por muito tempo.

– Mi..lo...eu...

– Não queremos que goze ainda, não é? – Milo falou de forma sensual, tirando o membro do ruivo da boca ao mesmo tempo em que retirava os dedos de dentro de si. Subiu de volta para cima de Camus, posicionando o membro dele em sua entradinha. Antes, porém de começar a penetração, voltou a beijar o amado.

Camus corresponde ao beijo com lascívia. As línguas se encontrando dentro e fora da boca, as mãos gravando cada detalhe do corpo alheio. Cada pedacinho de pele sendo tocada e acariciada.

Apesar de estar se deliciando com as mãos do ruivo em seu corpo, Milo queria um contato maior. Ainda sem apartar o beijo, começou a lentamente descer sobre o falo do outro.

O ruivo sentiu toda sua razão o abandonar de vez ao ter seu membro aprisionado dentro daquela cavidade que o acolhia tão bem. Nada na vida poderia ser melhor que estar conectado com seu Milo, de corpo e alma. Um longo gemido de deleite escapou de seus lábios, sua respiração ofegante, seu corpo em chamas. Parecia estar em uma realidade alternativa

Milo apartou o beijo, apoiando as mãos no peito do ruivo, continuando a descer lentamente, soltando vez ou outra um gemido.

A visão mais bela e erótica do mundo era isso que Camus estava vendo. Milo subir e descer em seu membro, os lábios entreabertos, face corada. Camus arremetia-se dentro do loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que o outro o apertava dentro de si. Os corpos em sincronia, o barulho dos quadris se chocando, o som dos gemidos, o calor que inundava o ambiente, tudo contribuía para aumentar o prazer do ruivo.

Milo, por sua vez, sentia um prazer descomunal. Amava ser possuído por Camus. Era delicioso sentir o membro dele estocando-o fundo, o alargando, dando-o um prazer sem igual. Por instinto levou a mão ao membro, começando a se masturbar, enquanto voltava a beijar Camus, aumentando a velocidade que subia e descia por aquele membro delicioso.

O francês tinha seus sentidos cada vez mais aguçados, o cheiro de sexo inundava o quarto, sua pele ardia de desejo, os gemidos de Milo misturados aos seus o faziam delirar, o sabor da boca do grego em sua boca era simplesmente divino, a visão daquele corpo perfeito sendo preenchido por si era a mais perfeita das pinturas.

– Milo... Ahhhhhnnn- gemia de forma despudorada, chamando o nome de seu amado.

– ahn... C-Camus... – Milo gemia cada vez mais alto, sentindo Camus ir cada vez mais fundo dentro de si. Começou a se masturbar mais rápido, sentindo-se perto do ápice - E-Eu... Não vou... ahn... aguentar muito... Mais tempo... hmm...

– Ahhhhh - o clímax se aproximava para o aquariano também. Já não estava mais aguentando. Em um gemido rouco despeja seu sêmen no interior do amante, em jatos fortes, seu corpo convulso - Milo...

– Ahnn! – O escorpiano geme mais alto ao sentir o sêmen quente de Camus lhe preencher, acabando por gozar também, sujando todo o abdômen de Camus - hm... Camus...

Camus buscou a boca do loiro dando inicio a um beijo, agora calmo e lento. Suas mãos apertavam o corpo de Milo contra o seu, seu membro ainda dentro do esposo.

Milo sorri por entre o beijo, tirando Camus lentamente de dentro de si.

– Te amo, Camus.

– Eu também te amo ma pomme... Te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo – Camus distribui selinhos em toda a face bronzeada, por fim selando os lábios macios mais demoradamente.

– Te amo mais que minha vida, meu gelinho – Milo se senta na cama, o puxando para si, beijando-o demoradamente - Te amo mais do que imagina, Camus...

Camus abraça o loiro possessivamente, como se sentisse medo que fosse tirado de si. Não suportaria perder seu amor, seu amigo, seu amante, sua vida. Milo era tudo para si, o que dava colorido a sua vida que sempre fora em tons de cinza. Muita coisa ainda os aguardava, só esperava que o amor que Milo declarava sentir por si fosse capaz de superar os desafios impostos pela vida.

oOoOoOo

Na frente da faculdade _Sanctur, _um homem de porte sedutor e longos cabelos loiros esperava encostado em seu carro. Ele olhava fixamente para a entrada da faculdade esperando alguém aparecer. Já estava ficando impaciente...

Saindo apressado da faculdade, Ikki estancou no portão ao ver aquela figura loira tão imponente que o olhava de uma maneira estranha.

Ao vê-lo, Saga levantou uma mão em sua direção, o chamando com um dedo. Mantinha o sorriso sedutor nos lábios, ignorando os garotos e garotas que o olhavam com o desejo estampado em seus rostos.

Ikki se aproximou do loiro e o olhou nos olhos. Aquele homem impunha respeito com sua presença marcante. Mas não deixaria subjugar-se. O que será que o irmão de Kanon queria consigo?

– O que quer? - foi direto ao ponto. Sem "bom dia", "Como vai" ou "tudo bem".

– Entra no carro – O geminiano disse simplesmente. O garoto era direto, ele também era.

– E por que eu entraria no carro de um estranho assim, sem mais nem menos? - Sua voz era calma, mas estava cada vez mais intrigado com aquela estranha aproximação do loiro grego.

– Não sou um estranho, você bem sabe. Agora pare de me fazer perder tempo e entra no carro.

O tom do loiro era imperativo, porém calmo. Quando deu por si Ikki já se encontrava no banco do carona. Pensou em como Saga era diferente de Kanon.

Saga entrou no carro logo depois dele, começando a dirigir.

– Bem, vou te levar para almoçar. Onde quer comer?

– Não quero comer! Quero que me diga de uma vez o que quer comigo. Até onde sei não temos nenhum assunto em comum.

– Ok então, eu escolho onde vamos comer – O geminiano ignorou-o totalmente, começando a dirigir até um restaurante um pouco longe dali.

Ikki bufou de raiva. Afinal Kanon e Saga não eram tão diferentes assim. No fim das contas é ele quem agia diferente com os irmãos.

– Não vai me dizer o que quer comigo?

– Vou.

– Então o que está esperando?!

– Não gosto de conversar de estomago vazio.

O leonino nem se dá ao trabalho de responder. Pelo visto as coisas teriam que ser do jeito que o loiro queria.

Após alguns minutos, Saga estacionou perto de um restaurante, saindo do carro logo em seguida e chamando Ikki, que o seguiu em silencio.

Os dois se sentaram em uma mesa próxima a janela. Ambos ficaram alguns minutos olhando o cardápio e fizeram seus pedidos para a garçonete.

Assim que a mulher saiu, Saga apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, olhando Ikki com atenção.

– E então ? – Ikki falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, já farto daquilo.

– E então o que?

– Você é idiota ou quê? Me trás aqui, diz que quer conversar comigo e gora se faz de desentendido? E eu que pensei que o retardado da família fosse o Kanon! - Ikki era ácido quando queria.

– Bem, vejo que está estressado. Só queria conversar com você já que Kanon me contou da tarde linda que tiveram naquele carro.

Ikki engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquilo. Como assim Kanon contou sobre a tarde que tiveram? Aquele idiota era mesmo retardado contando sobre a intimidade deles pra qualquer um. Se bem que Saga era seu irmão gêmeo. Mas mesmo assim... Esse era um assunto bem intimo. E o que será que Saga queria consigo exatamente? Estava confuso, mas respirou fundo e tentou manter o foco.

–E o que você tem a ver com isso?!

– Kanon me ligou às duas da manhã, me tirou da minha cama e praticamente me forçou a ir a casa dele só para me contar que quer transar com você de novo. – Saga falou aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

– Hein? - Aquela situação era surreal. Estava em um restaurante, com irmão do homem com havia ido pra cama no dia anterior, seu chefe por sinal. Zeus... O que significava toda aquela conversa maluca?!

– Eu disse que o Kanon me ligou às duas da manhã, me tirou da cama e me forçou a ir a casa dele para me contar que quer transar com você de novo - Saga se controlava para não rir da expressão que o mais novo fazia.

– Certo isso eu entendi. O que eu não entendo é por que aquele maluco fez isso. E por que você está me contando isso! - Ikki tentava manter a calma.

– O porque dele ter feito isso, você terá de perguntar a ele. E eu estou te contando isso porque é meu trabalho como irmão mais velho ver com quem meu irmão está ficando.

Ikki não se controla e começa a rir. Na verdade estava quase gargalhando.

– Seu trabalho como irmão mais velho? Estamos falando de um marmanjo de quase quarenta anos! O Kanon não é nenhuma criança Saga. E além do mais eu não estou ficando com ele! Aquilo foi um... Incidente!

– Tendo ou não quase quarenta anos, ainda é meu irmão mais novo. - Espera a garçonete colocar o pedido dos dois na mesa para continuar - Então está me falando que não quer transar com meu irmão de novo?

– Acho que isso não lhe diz respeito!

– Não faça drama e responda a pergunta.

– E se eu quiser? Vou ter que pedir permissão para o irmão mais velho da donzela?!

Saga riu.

– Claro que não. Só estou fazendo uma pergunta, Ikki. E quero uma resposta.

Ikki cessa risada de deboche e torna uma expressão seria.

– Sinceramente Saga? Eu não sei...

Saga comia calmamente.

–E por que está confuso sobre isso, Ikki?

– O Kanon é uma pessoa um tanto complicada Saga. Você deve saber disso melhor do que eu... Afinal ele te ligou de madrugada para te falar que queria transar comigo. Isso pra mim já é loucura demais. Eu não sei se estou preparado pra lidar com uma pessoa tão... complicada.

– O Kanon... Bem, o Kanon realmente é uma pessoa complicada, louco, idiota, um cabeça oca, um jumento, uma anta... Mas ele tem seu lado bom que só mostra pra quem realmente merece ver. Ele tem seu lado companheiro, inteligente, amigo e frágil. Sou suspeito para falar isso já que sou irmão gêmeo dele, mas ele é uma boa pessoa, do seu jeito.

O japonês sorri dos "elogios" iniciais.

–Eu entendo Saga. Mas convenhamos... Não é fácil lidar com uma pessoa tão instável como o Kanon. E além do mais eu não quero me envolver emocionalmente com ninguém!

– Você que está falando de se envolver emocionalmente, Ikki. Eu apenas estou falando sobre transar com ele - Com um sorriso cúmplice.

– Pra mim transar mais de uma vez com a mesma pessoa já é um tipo de envolvimento. - falou despreocupadamente enquanto depositava os talheres sobre o prato, sinalizando que terminara de almoçar. - Além do mais o Kanon nem é tudo isso...

– Garoto, cuidado com o que fala, ele ainda é meu irmão - Também acaba de comer - Além disso, para Kanon transar mais de uma vez é apenas por prazer. Ele não é do tipo que se apaixona fácil. Segundo ele, só se apaixonou uma vez na vida...

Ikki sentiu uma certa _curiosidade_ em saber quem era essa pessoa por quem Kanon já havia se apaixonado. O que será que tinha de tão especial? Será que o loiro ainda amava essa tal pessoa? Não soube explicar por que, mas essa ideia não lhe agradou muito. Balançou um pouco a cabeça, como que para espantar esses pensamentos e resolveu se focar na conversa esquisita e sem sentido que estava tendo com Saga.

– Ótimo, que ele não se apaixone fácil mesmo. Pois se apaixonar por mim só o faria sofrer. Só uma curiosidade... Se é só uma transa por que você se deu ao trabalho de me procurar pra falar sobre isso? Você costuma interrogar todos os homens ou mulheres com quem seu irmão transa?!

– Claro que não, não tenho tanto tempo disponível assim. Só... Acho curioso o jeito que Kanon estava falando de você, só isso. Fiquei curioso ainda mais com o jeito que você fala dele. Mas não se preocupe Ikki, só queria conversar com você sobre isso.

O leonino olhava para o loiro a sua frente em um misto de assombro e curiosidade. Ao que parecia Saga era ainda mais estranho que Kanon. Onde fora se meter?

– Ok... Então já matou sua curiosidade?

– Não.

O moreno suspira longamente. Pelo jeito não seria fácil se livrar de Saga. Tinha consciência que enrolou, enrolou e não disse nada de concreto a respeito da pergunta inicial do loiro.

– Tudo bem Saga. Então o que falta?

– Quero saber muita coisa ainda, mas isso eu descubro com o tempo. O que quero agora é a resposta de minha pergunta, você quer ou não transar com Kanon de novo?

– Quer saber Saga? Quero! Nesse momento eu estou aqui falando com você e pensando naquele corpo divino e gostoso. Louco pra me saciar nas profundezas do corpo do seu irmão e o ouvir gemer e gritar meu nome inebriado de prazer! Satisfeito?

Saga se levantou.

– Sim, estou - Deixa o dinheiro para pagar o almoço dos dois na mesa e sai andando, calmamente, de volta para o carro.

O mais novo fica olhando o loiro se afastar sem entender nada. Afinal o que aquele maluco queria com toda aquela historia? Foi tudo muito... Esquisito, surreal, louco... Nem sabia definir. Esses irmãos só podiam ter sérios problemas psicológicos... Deviam ser sequelados. Levantou-se tomando o caminho para o trabalho, afinal seu "chefe" não tolerava atrasos!

Antes, porém de sequer chegar à esquina, viu o Carro de Saga parar ao seu lado e ele abaixar o vidro para falar:

– Se magoar meu irmão, pivete, eu te quebro todo, entendido? – E então foi embora.

– Imbecil... – Ikki resmunga para si mesmo, que inferno. Quanto mais rezava mais assombração lhe aparecia! Não era Kanon o homem que não se apaixonava e só buscava prazer? Como agora aquele louro maluco do irmão gêmeo do chefe vem lhe dizer para não magoar o senhor "sou de todos"? É... Aqueles gêmeos tinham graves problemas psicológicos, disso não tinha duvidas!

**oOoOoOo**

Após o pequeno incidente na escola, Misty foi levado imediatamente para o hospital com o professor Shura. Este havia ido embora após se certificar que os pais do aluno foram avisados e alguém da família iria vê-lo.

Porém quem entrou pela porta do quarto em que Misty estava não foram seus pais, e sim seu irmão, Afrodite.

–Oi meu amor... O que fizeram com você meu bebê? – Afrodite falou, colocando a mão sobre a do loiro deitado na cama.

– Dite... – Misty apertou a mão dele, choroso - Doeu tanto, Dite...

– Oh meu anjo, aqueles vermes vão pagar. Eu juro! - Lágrimas silenciosas desciam pelo rosto do mais velho. Ver seu irmão menor todo machucado doía muito em si... Talvez doesse mais que se fosse ele próprio.

O mais novo enxuga as lagrimas do irmão, com certo esforço.

– Não chora, mano... Me dói te ver chorar assim...

– Ahh bebê... E me dói te ver assim machucado. Nós vamos denunciar o caso pra policia Misty!

– Não precisa chegar a tanto, Dite...

– Como não meu anjo? Eles quase te mataram! Eles têm que ser punidos! Estou sabendo que o diretor só suspendeu um deles... O outro marginal eu não fiquei sabendo ainda! Mas suspensão é pouco! Se fosse um filho dele tenho certeza que a punição seria diferente!

– Fica calmo, mano... Você sabe como o Mascara da Morte é. Me acostumei com esse jeito dele. E o outro garoto, ele é amigo do Shun... Ele veio me ver mais cedo e perguntou se eu ia denunciá-lo para a policia. Quando disse que não sabia, ele se desesperou com a possibilidade... Não quero denunciar, Dite... Pelo Shun, não vou denunciá-los.

Afrodite revira os olhos em descrença.

– Mas eles precisam pagar pelo que fizeram! O Masck é um imbecil enrustido, e o outro garoto parece ainda mais imbecil que ele! Eles foram cruéis meu amor, eles têm que aprender que com meu irmãozinho não se brinca! - fez um bico contrariado. Estava com ódio dos dois delinquentes que feriram seu irmãozinho, mas principalmente de Mask... Ah ele tinha que pagar.

– ...Será que consigo fazer você mudar de idéia?

Afrodite jamais diria um não para o seu irmão. Mas deixar aqueles malditos impunes era pedir demais.

– Mi...

– Se não quer fazer por mim, faça pelo Shun, Dite...

O pisciano suspirou rendido.

– Certo Misty... Você venceu! Não os denunciaremos. Mas isso não quer dizer que não me vingarei... - um brilho malévolo passou pelos olhos azuis piscina.

– ...O que vai fazer, Dite?

– Verá bebê... Verá! Agora você precisa descansar... Vou ficar aqui com você... - Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama e continuou segurando a mão delicada de seu irmão. Não sairia do lado dele até receber alta. Depois cuidaria dos malditos que ousaram machucar seu bebê.

Misty queria falar alguma coisa, mas o cansaço e a debilidade que seu corpo se encontrava, venceu. Acabou dormindo novamente.

Fora do quarto, um italiano muito zangado andava pelo corredor em direção ao quanto em que o jovem se encontrava.

– Tsc... Diretor filho da puta... – Mascara da Morte bateu na porta do quarto de Misty - Tem alguém ai?

Afrodite enrijeceu o corpo ao ouvir aquela voz. Com delicadeza que não combinava com sua expressão soltou a mão do irmão e abriu a porta, encarando o rapaz parado, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, ficando ambos no corredor.

Masck por sua vez, apenas suspirou. Um suspiro que deixava claro que ele não queria estar ali

– O filho da puta do meu diretor me mandou vir aqui. Disse para eu pedir desculpas ou algo assim. – A voz dele soou com a maior falta de interesse do mundo.

O pisciano lançou um olhar cheio de ódio e magoa para o moreno.

– Eu tenho nojo de você! Misty não precisa das suas desculpas!

– Se não quer minhas desculpas, então foda-se, vou embora – Ele falou isso, antes de sair andando em direção ao elevador que o levaria para a saída.

– É só isso que você sabe não é Matteo? Você não é homem o suficiente pra enfrentar a realidade! Nunca foi!

Masck o olha, com a fúria estampada nos olhos.

– Cale a boca, seu veado! Não dirija a palavra a mim! Não tem esse direito!

O sueco o olha desafiadoramente.

–E você tem o direito de descontar suas frustrações no meu irmão? Se você não tem a coragem pra assumir quem é de verdade é um problema seu! Nada lhe dá o direito de machucar os outros só por que são mais corajosos que você! Fique sabendo Matteo, que eu sou muito mais homem que você!

O italiano vai até ele, o prensando sem qualquer delicadeza contra a parede, segurando-o pelo pescoço, com a clara intenção de machucá-lo.

– Repita isso na minha cara, se for capaz. - Fala de forma lenta e ameaçadora.

–Repetir o que? Que você é um covarde? Ou que eu sou mais homem que você!? - Não tinha medo de Masck, era tão homem quanto o outro, apenas tinha um jeito mais delicado de ser, mas isso não o tornava menos homem.

– Escute aqui, seu veado de merda, volte a falar assim comigo que teu destino vai ser pior do que o do seu irmão está sendo, entendeu? - O joga na outra parede com brutalidade, indo embora logo em seguida.

Afrodite levanta sentindo todo o corpo dolorido, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Matteo não perdia por esperar. Teria sua vingança... Por seu irmão, e por si.

**_Continua..._**


	11. Chapter 11

Camus se trocou, deixou Milo dormindo no quarto do casal e foi falar com Hyoga. Respirou fundo e pediu aos deuses paciência. Tinha medo de perder o controle. O que Hyoga fez era muito grave. Bateu no quarto do adolescente e respirou fundo antes de girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta

O ruivo encontrou o filho deitado na cama, lendo. Esperou alguns segundos na porta, porém o adolescente o ignorou por completo. Foi, então, até Hyoga e puxou o livro das mãos dele, o depositando sobre o criado mudo

– Vamos conversar. - Não deu chance para o outro responder - Você tem duas opções: Ou começa a me contar direitinho o que está havendo com você, o por quê de seus últimos atos e juntos tentaremos resolver. Ou...

Hyoga o olhou com irritação

–Ou o que?Vai me mandar de volta para o orfanato? Ótimo, então faça isso! Estará me fazendo um enorme favor!

– Eu acho que já te falei... Mas se você não me entendeu vou repetir: Um pai não abre mão de um filho só por que ele causa problemas. Filho não é um brinquedo que quando a gente cansa joga fora, ou um abjeto que pegamos emprestado e depois devolvemos. Posso não ser seu pai biológico, mas quando Milo e eu decidimos te adotar o acolhemos como filho nosso. E assim será. É assim que agiremos, como seus pais! O que eu ia dizer é que se você não quiser colaborar, iremos nós mesmo escolher uma forma de educar e punir. Até acertamos e fazermos você entender que pessoas merecem respeito.

–Quando vão entender que eu não dou à mínima se vocês querem ou não me ter como filho?! Porra se querem tanto assim um filho, adotem outro! Eu não quero ser filho de vocês! Não dou a mínima para vocês! Já disse e repito, por mim vocês dois podem morrer que eu não ligo!

É... aquela doeu. Doeu forte no coração de Camus. Mas não podia baixar a cabeça.

– Marquei psicólogo pra você. Amanhã será sua primeira consulta. Durante as três semanas que você ficará de suspensão terá aulas particulares no período da manhã, para não se atrasar na escola. A tarde você irá trabalhar no meu escritório. Servirá café. Exceto nos dias que terá psicólogo. Aos sábados irá com Milo em um lugar onde ele trabalha como voluntário. Os domingos são nossos, da família. Almoço com amigos, parentes, reuniões familiares. Enfim... Essa será sua rotina nas próximas três semanas.

– Psicólogo?! Eu não vou fazer terapia, você não pode me forçar! - Se levanta, o olhando com ódio - Me levar para trabalhar com você?! Acha que eu tenho o que? Sete anos?! Acha que sou uma criancinha que acha divertido ir para o trabalho com o pai?! Vou ficar três semanas de suspensão? Ótimo, que eu fique, não me arrependo de nada. Mas me forçar a sair com vocês dois, aparecer com vocês dois na rua é demais! Eu não quero que me vejam andando com dois veados que gostam de dar o cu para qualquer um que vê pela frente!

Camus não soube precisar em que momento havia perdido o ultimo resquício de controle. Desferiu um forte tapa na face pálida do loiro, deixando ali uma marca vermelha. Não dosou sua força, quando viu, Hyoga já estava caído sobre a cama, com a mão na face.

– Nunca mais... Nunca mais repita isso! Você não tem o direito de nos tratar como vadios. Durante o tempo em que você está aqui já nos viu agir como tais? Tenho certeza que não!

– Pois nem quero ver! – O mais novo se levanta, ignorando a ardência que sentia na face, o olhando com puro ódio - Todos os veados são iguais! Vocês só pensam em dar para a primeira pessoa que aparece em sua frente! Tanto você quanto o Milo são dois putos que já devem ter dado para mais homens que conseguem contar!

O ruivo vai ate Hyoga e o levanta da cama segurando-o pelos cabelos, Não era um homem violento, mas o adolescente o fizera perder todo e qualquer controle.

– Escuta aqui seu moleque, você não passa de um pirralho mal criado que não sabe dar valors as oportunidades que a vida te dá. Você é um mimado que não tem respeito pelo ser humano, não sabe amar e não sabe ser amado! Mas você vai aprender a ser homem Hyoga, por bem ou por mal. Ser homem de verdade vai alem da opção sexual, tem a ver com honra e caráter, e isso infelizmente você não tem, mas ainda há esperanças... - Jogou o loirinho na cama e foi em direção a porta - Amanhã começa sua nova rotina, as oito o professor chega... Te quero pronto o esperando na sala! - Bate a porta sem dá tempo para respostas. Sua vontade era dar uma bela surra em Hyoga, o machucar da mesma forma que ele machucou o garoto na escola. Queria fazê-lo engolir todas as palavras ofensivas... Mas precisava se controlar ou se igualaria ao pai de Milo

Hyoga urra de raiva e abre a porta

– E você realmente acha que me importo com sua opinião?! Acha que me importo quando você diz que não sou homem?! Você é só um puto que nem homem é! Não tem o direito de falar de mim! Vá dar o cu para alguém que você ganha mais, seu veado! - Falou tudo isso aos berros, dando um forte soco na parede ao acabar. Sentiu o punho doer, mas nem ligou.

Camus entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Estava furioso, seu rosto contorcido pela raiva, pela tristeza... Sentia-se sujo por ter agredido Hyoga, o jovem já passara por tantas coisas, e agora ele lhe afligia mais uma dor. Sabia que se voltasse ao quarto de Hyoga não se controlaria e acabaria o agredindo. Escorou-se na porta e desceu ate o chão, sentando abraçado aos joelhos, sua cabeça latejava, seu coração doía, uma lagrima escorria por seu rosto. Precisava ser forte, por si e por Milo, precisava manter a racionalidade, ou as coisas fugiriam para sempre de seu controle, se é que já não haviam fugido.

Nesse instante, Milo acordou por causa da gritaria. Apalpou o lado da cama onde Camus dormia e, ao não encontrá-lo, se sentou na cama o olhou para a porta, se surpreendendo com o que viu.

–Camyu? O que foi? Que gritaria foi essa? – Se levanta e vai até ele, se agachando ao seu lado.

O aquariano olha nos olhos de Milo e sente seu coração apertar. Prometeu não deixá-lo sofrer nunca mais, e não cumprira sua promessa. Puxou o loiro para seus braços o apertando contra si, sua lagrimas aumentaram molhando os ombros do loiro.

O grego não entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Não era normal Camus chorar. Mas isso não importava, seu marido estava triste, o mínimo que podia fazer seria consolá-lo.

– Calma meu amor, calma... - O escorpião acariciava levemente as madeixas cor de fogo, tentando acalmar o amado.

– Eu bati nele Milo... Eu não podia ter feito isso... Mas não pude me controlar... Perdoa-me...

Milo não estava bravo, só chateado. Não com Camus, mas consigo mesmo por ter deixado o filho irritar Camus a tal ponto que ele deixou a raiva tomar conta dele e fazer aquilo.

– Shhh... Pronto, já passou meu rubi. Já acabou. Quer que eu vá falar com ele depois?

– Melhor não Milo. Ele está descontrolado, falando coisas pra magoar. Você não tem que passar por isso mon ange. Deixe-o sozinho hoje... Amanha é outro dia... Já falei pra ele sobre o professor particular, o psicólogo e o restante. Ele não aceitou muito bem, por isso discutimos... - Se afasta um pouco do loiro - nós vamos conseguir Mi... Vamos conseguir - queria a todo custo acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

Milo sorri gentilmente para o ruivo, o puxando novamente para si, o abraçando amorosamente.

– Sei que vamos, Camyu.

Camus afunda o rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro, sentindo o cheiro das madeixas loiras, do perfume suave de seu amado. Sentia-se um pouco mais calmo, Milo tinha o dom de acalmá-lo em qualquer circunstancia.

– Eu te amo muito Milo... Pra sempre.

– Eu te amarei até quando o para sempre acabar, Camus.

– O nosso para sempre nunca irá acabar, Milo. – O beija com carinho e devoção. Por Milo, mais que por si, até mesmo mais que por Hyoga, lutaria por aquela família, para que tudo desse certo.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Shaka havia acabado de chegar do trabalho, entrou em casa e foi direto para a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e retirou uma jarra se servindo de um copo de suco natural de melão, nem notou uma certa figura de cabelos tingidos de lilás se aproximar sorrateiramente e o abraçar por trás.

– Demorou... estava com saudades.

Shaka sorri apoiando as costas no peito do amado.

Eu também meu amor... como foi seu dia? – perguntou com um doce sorriso nos lábios, a melhor parte do seu dia era chegar em casa e poder desfrutar da companhia de seu esposo.

– Foi bom... - beija o topo da cabeça dele, sorrindo - O Milo e o Camus pediram para eu consultar o filho deles. E o seu dia, como foi?

– Tirando o fato que eu senti saudades de você o dia inteiro... correu tudo bem... Então, com relação ao filho do Camus, será um desafio para você, o menino parece ser bem difícil.

– Sério...? Como ele é? Camus disse que eu teria trabalho com ele, que estava pedindo um favor como amigo, só isso – encara o marido na esperança de ler algo em seus olhos - Camus lhe contou algo?

– Mu... não cabe a mim dizer nada a respeito do seu futuro paciente... mas ele é um garoto dificil, disso eu nao tenho duvidas! ah, e ele odeia homossexuais.

O ariano sorri gentilmente para o esposo.

– Bem, creio que poderei dar um jeito nisso com o tempo. Camus me disse que ele só tem quinze anos, ninguém consegue odiar realmente ninguém nessa idade. Ele só deve estar confuso com a adoção. Inseguro, com medo...

Shaka sorri para o marido, confiava plenamente em sua competência, tinha certeza que ele conseguiria ajudar o filho dos amigos.

– Eu confio em você Mu, no seu trabalho e na sua sensibilidade. - se vira no abraço beijando o esposo no rosto.

– Bem, se não confiasse em mim, não teríamos nos casado, não? – responde o ariano rindo baixinho.

– Bobo... me referi ao seu trabalho, mas é claro que eu confio em você em todos os sentidos... - sela os lábios doce do amado carinhosamente.

– Ei Shaka.. – começa após apartar o beijo - Quem sabe também possamos adotar um filho um dia. - Sorri e sai andando até a sala, calmamente sendo seguido por Shaka.

– Adotar, Mu? Você gostaria?

O ariano se senta no sofá e devolve a pergunta.

– Você gostaria?

– Por que isso agora Mu? – Shaka não estava entendendo por que o marido veio com aquela historia de adoção, nunca antes conversaram sobre isso.

Um faz biquinho fofo, ainda sentado no sofá, cruza os braços igual a uma criancinha.

– Não posso querer ter um filho para cuidar? Ou uma filhinha para mimar e chamar de minha princesinha? Um filhinho para eu poder falar que não tem nenhum monstro de baixo da cama, que sempre vou protegê-lo?

– Hei, calma meu anjo. Veja bem... também sempre quis uma criança...

– É uma linda cena imaginar você cuidando de uma criança, Shaka – o ariano fala com ar sonhador.

– Mas quem vai cuidar é você , a mãe. Eu vou ser o pai... – Shaka tentava provocar o marido.

– Ora, então vou ser mamãe, loirinho?

– Você será uma ótima mãe Mu... – o loiro responde sorrindo abertamente.

– E você será um óitmo papai, Shaka... - Sorri e deita no sofá - Mas antes de adotar, quero cuidar do filho do Milo e do Camus... O nome dele é Hyoga, se não me engano. – direciona o olhar para o loiro - Geralmente estudo um pouco meus pacientes, para saber como trata-los, mas Camus me ligou de ultima hora, então não sei muito sobre ele... Como é o Hyoga, Shaka?Camus lhe contou algo sobre ele?

– Ele é um típico adolescente problemático e traumatizado. Costuma tratar Camus e Milo muito mal, não gosta de homossexuais, é mal educado e ultimamente violento. – Pra quem não ia dizer nada a respeito do garoto, até que o loiro falou demais.

– Violento? Como assim? – Um perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Hoje o Camus foi chamado na escola do Hyoga... Ele espancou um garoto até o mesmo ficar inconsciente. – o tom do loiro ficou mais ficou serio, pensando nas palavras do amigo ruivo quando ligou pra dizer que não voltaria ao trabalho naquele dia.

– Hm... Talvez eu tenha um pouco de trabalho com ele... – Mu pensa alto

– Como eu disse antes, eu confio no seu trabalho carneirinho, e espero que você consiga algo com o Hyoga... pelo bem de Camus e do Milo...

– Carneirinho, é?-

– Vem cá meu Carneirinho... que tal a gente deixar os problemas pra depois e você dá um pouco de atenção pro seu marido que esta muito carente, hein? – pede o loiro manhoso.

– Hm... Que tal meu maridinho fazer o jantar, hein? O carneirinho aqui está com fome.

– Certo, mas eu quero minha sobremesa depois! – dá um selinho no outro e vai sorrindo para a cozinha.

– Só se o jantar estiver digno de sobremesa.

**oOoOoOo**

Camus estava saindo do trabalho, louco pra ir pra casa. Era o primeiro dia de suspensão do filho e queria ver como as coisas estavam indo em casa. Estranhara o fato de Milo não ter ligado para si nenhuma vez aquele dia e não ter atendido ao telefone quando ligara para casa. O celular do loiro era um caso perdido, Milo nunca o atendia mesmo. Caminhava a passos largos rumo ao estacionamento.

– Oi, Camus. – Essa voz atrás de si o fez parar. O ruivo fecha os olhos e respira fundo ao reconhecê-la, vira de frente para o outro.

– O que você quer Eliot? - Curto e grosso, não tinha porque ser gentil e educado com o outro

– Ora, você que veio ate mim. Eu estava aqui lendo o jornal - mostra o jornal que estava em sua mão - E você apareceu.

O ruivo não responde, passa a andar em direção ao estacionamento novamente, por que mesmo que tinha deixado seu carro tão longe? Se tivesse deixado mais próximo provavelmente não teria encontrado aquele traste asqueroso pelo caminho.

Eliot ri e o segue.

– Como vai o Milo? E o pequeno Oga, vai bem?

– Eles estão ótimos, tendo em vista que não tem você por perto, e espero que continue assim.

– já contou para meu filho sobre o querido ''filho'' de vocês? E sobre o seu irmão?

Camus para abruptamente, falando ainda de costas para seu interlocutor.

– Fique longe da minha família, e não se envolva em nossas vidas. Não te quero perto do meu marido nem do meu filho - Sua voz saia em um tom calmo, mas por dentro se segurava para não avançar no outro e fazê-lo calar aquela maldita boca a força.

O pai de Milo apenas ri.

– Eu faço o que bem entender, Camus. Mas me diga, você quer saber o que seu irmão fez com o seu filho? Ou quer que eu conte para o Milo primeiro?

O ruivo vira de frente para Eliot e avança sobre ele, apertando o pescoço dele com uma de suas mãos. A face do francês estava desfigurada de tanto ódio.

– Cala a boca seu miserável. Cala essa maldita boca ou te faço voltar para a pocilga de onde nunca devia ter saído. O lugar de um desgraçado como você é na cadeia!

Eliot não se abala nem um pouco com as palavras ou ações do genro.

– Ora, então Milo te contou sobre isso? - Ri ,com certa dificuldade - E eu pensei que aquele inútil do meu filho iria manter isso em segredo para sempre!

Camus sentia ganas de torcer o pescoço daquele maldito ate arrancar fora a cabeça. Mas precisava se segurar, se controlar ou quem acabaria na prisão seria ele.

– Você devia lavar essa boca antes de falar do Milo. Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa e não merecia o que você fez com ele! Ele não merece ter uma escoria como você como pai! - soltou o outro, o deixando cair.

– Pois eu acho que ele merecia muito mais que aquilo! - Se levanta - Eu devia tê-lo matado quando tive chances! - O olha - Prefiro um filho morto a um filho veado.

– E eu preferia que o Milo fosse órfão a ter um pai como você! - destrava a porta do carro com o controle do alarme e entra no mesmo - Só vou te avisar uma coisa, se encostar em um fio de cabelo do meu marido eu te mato. - dá a partida e sai cantando pneus. Não era do seu feitio, mas estava tão nervoso, a única coisa que queria era ir pra casa ficar junto de sua família, abraçar seu amado.

Eliot ri e vai até sua moto com calma, montando nela e começando a pilotar Camus. Quando o ruivo para em um sinal vermelho, para ao lado dele e aproveita o vidro aberto.

– Antes de ir, queria lhe dar isto, Camus. - O entrega um envelope lacrado.

– O que... - Foi interrompido pelas buzinas dos carros atrás do seu, o sinal já estava aberto, ele teria que ir. Jogou o envelope de qualquer jeito dentro de sua pasta que estava no banco do motorista e seguiu seu caminho, em casa veria o que diabos aquele infeliz tinha lhe entregado.

_"- Isso é a verdade sobre o seu querido filho, Camus. Cabe a você abrir ou não_" – Eliot pensa sorrindo cinicamente, antes de ir embora pelo caminho oposto ao dele.

**oOoOOOoOo**

Bate três vezes na porta antes de entrar, com um enorme sorriso.

– Shu?

Shura abre seu melhor sorriso para o amado

– Oi Amor - Levanta e vai ate ele, o beijando de leve - Que surpresa...

– Pensei que ia gostar de eu lhe trazer o almoço já que você tá sempre reclamando da comida da escola. – Saga sorri, mostrando para ele o pacote do McDonald's.

– Você estava preocupado com meu almoço ou só veio tentar me agradar por conta da ultima mancada? - Arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Hm... Não posso fazer um agrado inocente para o meu noivo às vezes? Eu só vim te ver, Shu. Só isso.

– Certo... - Fecha a porta e senta-se no colo do noivo, que já estava acomodado no sofá que ficava no canto da sala - Senti sua falta... - Encosta a cabeça na curva do pescoço do mais velho.

Saga ri levemente, afagando-lhe os cabelos docemente.

– Nos vimos hoje de manhã.

– Eu não posso sentir saudades do meu noivo? - Um tom falsamente irritado

– Claro que pode. –Saga beija-lhe a bochecha - Também senti saudades.

– Não parece...

– Pois eu senti. Até larguei meu trabalho para vir te ver.

– Ok, ok... - Levanta do confortável colo do amado e fica de pé a sua frente - Me acompanha no almoço?

O geminiano sorri com malicia e o puxa de volta para o seu colo, fazendo-o sentar-se com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

– Prefiro almoçar outra coisa - Beija-lhe o pescoço.

Shura joga a cabeça para trás, dando uma maior acesso ao outro. Meneia o quadril pra frente a fim de intensificar ainda mais o contato.

– E eu posso saber o que você quer comer?

– Por que não tenta adivinhar? - Leva a mão até as nádegas dele e as aperta, mordendo-lhe de leve o pescoço.

O capricorniano morde o lábio a fim de conter um gemido, já sentia seu membro incomodar aprisionado dentro da roupa.

– Sa... Aqui não é lugar...

– Tranque a porta então. - Começa a desabotoar lentamente a camisa dele, mordendo e chupando cada pedacinho de pele que ficava visível.

–E você acha que não fiz isso assim que você entrou? - A sensação daquela língua quente em sua pele era maravilhosa, não conseguia conter pequenos gemidos. Às vezes se sentia um coelho, fizeram amor a noite toda e ainda assim já estavam prestas a fazer de novo. Aquele grego tinha um fogo!

– Está aprendendo, não é? – O geminiano sorri, acabando de tirar-lhe a camisa - Só tome cuidado para não gemer muito alto. Não quero que seja demitido. - O deita delicadamente no sofá, começando a morder e chupar-lhe os mamilos.

– Ahhn - Geme arrastado e morde o lábio quase o ferindo tentando conter os gemidos - Sa...ga... Anda logo... Com isso.

Saga vai até a orelha dele, sussurrando de forma lenta e sensual:

– Não quer preliminares, Shu? - Leva a mão até o meio das pernas dele, apertando-lhe o membro levemente, fazendo Shura morder forte o lábio a ponto de ferir um pouco.

– Seu... Eu quero você dentro de mim logo - Estava impaciente, toda a tensão de poder ser flagrado ou ouvido, os toques apaixonados do amante em sua pele que estava fervilhando, seu membro que de tão duro já doía...

– Sem preliminares então. - Morde-lhe a orelha, começando a tirar o cinto dele lentamente, apenas para irritá-lo com a demora.

– Saga anda logo com isso ou quem fica por cima serei eu! - Saga só podia fazer aquilo de propósito! Ah, mas se o geminiano não andasse com aquilo inverteria as posições.

– Você é muito apressado, sabia? - Tira-lhe o cinto e começa a tirar-lhe a calça, sem pressa nenhuma.

O capricorniano revira os olhos.

– Eu te odeio sabia? Você é um sádico de merda! Ou você me come de uma vez ou eu quem vou te comer! - Já estava no seu limite, seu membro doía, sua pele ardia e o maldito noivo o torturava.

Saga apenas ri e acaba de tirar-lhe a calça, indo até o ouvido dele e sussurrando:

– Posso até ser um sádico de merda, mas eu sei que você me ama, ou não teria aceitado casar comido - Se afasta dele e segura-lhe a mão, beijando a aliança que ele tinha no dedo enquanto tirava-lhe a roupa intima com a outra mão.

O espanhol geme rouco ao sentir enfim seu membro, que já estava gotejante, liberto. Puxou o geminiano pelo pescoço e tomou seus lábios em um beijo cheio de desejo.

O geminiano retribui o beijo da mesma forma, enquanto abria a própria calça e a abaixava, junto com a roupa intima.

Seu membro já pulsava, queria sentir Shura.

Precisava sentir Shura.

Começou então a lentamente penetrá-lo.

O professor geme dentro da boca do amante em um misto de dor e prazer. Penetração sem preparação não era fácil, mas sabia que logo ficaria gostoso, e era Saga ali com ele. Nos braços de seu noivo tudo valia à pena.

Sem conseguir se conter, Shura finca suas unhas nas costas do outro por dentro da camisa, que não havia sido tirada, e arqueia as costas.

– ahn... – Saga geme arrastado ao sentir-se envolvido por aquela cavidade quente que sempre lhe proporcionava um prazer sem igual. Mas não podia pensar só em si. Olhou para baixo e viu a expressão dolorosa de Shura, e no mesmo instante parou - Dói?

– S-sim... Muito... - Não podia negar, estava doendo e muito. Mas logo passaria - C-continua...

– Tem... Certeza? Posso parar... Se quiser.

– Não ouse! Se você parar eu te deixo um mês sem sexo!

Saga ri baixinho, se inclinando para voltar a beijá-lo.

– Como quiser - Fala, antes de voltar a selar aqueles lábios tão viciantes que eram o de seu amado. Começou então a lentamente voltar a penetrá-lo.

Shura se sentia tão completo com saga dentro de si, que a dor era o de menos.

– Sa...ga... - Gemeu o nome do amado assim que o beijo foi partido - Anh – É. aquilo de fato doía.

O geminiano passa a masturbar Shura para tentar afastá-lo da dor. Não queria sentir prazer sozinho.

O espanhol geme alto ao sentir aquela mão quente em seu membro. Só mesmo Saga para fazê-lo sentir aquilo, um prazer tão grande que sobrepujava a dor de ser penetrado a seco.

– Saga... Se mova.

Saga atende o pedido do amado, começando a se mover lentamente para não machucá-lo mais. Se inclinou até o ouvido dele e para sussurrar.

– Shh... Não gema alto. Vão ouvir. - Apesar das palavras, estava amando possuir Shura daquela forma, naquele local, onde qualquer um que passar pela sala do amado possa ouvir.

Shura busca os lábios do noivo, assim teria seus gemidos abafados pelos beijos. Suas mãos percorrendo o corpo já coberto de suor de saga, a dor dando lugar ao prazer.

– Mais... Quero mais rápido - Implorou ao apartar o beijo.

O gêmeo de Kanon sai quase que por completo de dentro dele, voltando a entrar rapidamente - ahnn...

– ahhh – Shura geme alto, não dava para controlar. Ser possuído dessa forma por Saga o fazia se sentir em êxtase, completo - Saga... - Sua mente estava nublada de tanto prazer, sentiu-se tocado inúmeras vezes no mesmo ponto. Saga ia cada vez mais fundo dentro de si em um ritmo que o alucinava, não demoraria muito a alcançar o clímax - Saga... Eu... Ahhhn - gozou ao sentir sua próstata tocada com mais força e não pode conter um gemido mais alto.

Saga apenas sorri, se segurando para não gozar ainda. Queria brincar mais um pouco com Shura.

Saiu então de dentro dele e o fez se apoiar no vidro da imensa janela que havia na sala, empinando a bunda dele para si enquanto voltava a estocá-lo mais rápido que antes.

–S-Saga... o.. Que... – Shura não conseguiu completar a frase, a essa altura só gemidos saiam de sua boca e seu membro já estava mais uma vez ereto.

– Só estou... ahn... Me divertindo mais um... Pouco... Shu... - Responde Saga enquanto se inclinava, sem parar de estocá-lo, para voltar a chupar-lhe o pescoço. Viu que Shura olhava pela janela, para o pátio cheio de alunos, e sorriu, passando a masturbá-lo.

Shura estava excitado com a idéia de ser possuído por Saga ali, na sua sala, em um local que qualquer um podia ver.- Mais... Rápido... Eu quero... Mais...

O grego passa a masturbá-lo e a estocá-lo mais rápido, sentindo que logo não agüentaria mais.

– ahn... Shu... N-não vou agüentar... Muito tempo... ahn... - O estoca mais algumas vezes e goza em seu interior, bem fundo - ahnn... Shura... - Geme próximo ao ouvido dele, sem parar de masturba-lo.

Shura sente o sêmen de seu amado inundando seu interior, não agüenta e goza mais uma vez nas mãos do amado sujando também a parede e um pouco da janela.

Saga sai lentamente de dentro dele e se senta na cadeira do escritório de Shura, o puxando para sentar em seu colo.

– Você é delicioso - Lambe o sêmen dele que havia em sua mão e logo em seguida o beija.

– Eu estou todo melado Saga... – O espanhol disse apos apartar o beijo - como vou ficar aqui assim? - Fazia um bico como se fosse só culpa do noivo.

O geminiano ri baixinho, achando fofo aquele bico do amado. Não resistindo, volta a beijá-lo, sentindo o gozo de dentro dele escorrer pela perna dele e ir até a sua.

Shura corresponde ao beijo sentindo seu corpo arrepiar, mas logo aparta a fim de não cair em tentação mais uma vez.

– Eu te amo sabia?

– Eu também te amo, sabia? - Sorri, se levantando e o colocando gentilmente sentado na cadeira - Tenho que voltar para o trabalho.

– Isso... Me usa e me deixa - Falou afetadamente.

– Mas você também tem que voltar para o trabalho, Shu. - Aponta para o relógio - Sua aula começou há uns dois minutos.

– Merda! – Shura começa a recolher as peças de roupa, se limpando como podia antes de se vestir - Porra Saga, você podia pelo menos ter usado camisinha... Agora eu vou ficar assim - Se referia ao fato de ter sêmen em seu corpo e não ter como tomar um banho naquele momento.

– Vai dizer que não gostou? - Sorri com malicia, ajeitando a roupa. Por sorte não havia tirado a camisa, e nem estava muito sujo. Era só colocar a calça e os sapatos.

– Hunf... - O espanhol ignora o namorado, terminando de se vestir apanha suas coisas a fim de ir pra sala de aula - Eu nem almocei, estou super atrasado e a culpa é sua! - Selou os lábios do namorado, se despedindo.

– Eu também te amo. – O geminiano o vê saindo, e antes de ele ir embora, grita para ele ouvir - E não esqueça de hoje a noite!

– O que tem hoje a noite? – O professor pergunta voltando um pouco, mas sem entrar na sala novamente.

Saga franze o cenho e cruza os braços.

– Não me diga que esqueceu...

– E-eu... - Abaixa a cabeça - me desculpa

O geminiano suspira antes de falar:

– Agente vai ver as roupas para o casamento. Lembra-se? E depois jantar lá na casa do meu irmão.

Shura faz uma careta ao ouvir a ultima parte.

– Certo... Me desculpe por ter esquecido, é que estou com tanta coisa na cabeça... A noite a gente se vê então - Dá mais um beijo no noivo, para complementar o pedido de desculpa.

– O que você tem contra o Kanon, Shura? Até fez uma careta ao ouvir que vamos lá na casa dele hoje.

– Alem do fato que ele te monopoliza e te faz me deixar sozinho em plena madrugada pra dar atenção pra ele? Nadinha.

– Ele é meu irmão gêmeo, Shura... E ele está passando por um momento difícil, só estou tentando ajudar. E ele não me monopoliza.

– Ah não? Quantas vezes você não me deixou sozinho pra ficar com ele? Quantos bolos você já me deu ao longo dos anos de namoro porque seu irmão não estava bem? Saga, eu não quero e não tenho tempo pra discutir isso agora, tenho que trabalhar.

O geminiano bufa, claramente irritado, e vai para a porta, passando por Shura.

– Ótimo, então vá trabalhar! Você acha que ele me monopoliza porque você nunca sequer tentou conhecer o Kanon! Eu já aturei seus ex-namorados e namoradas, mas você não consegue aturar meu irmão?! - O olha - E quer saber? Eu vou sozinho. Pode ficar em casa. - Vai embora, batendo a porta e não dando chances pra ele responder.

– Que droga! Tudo culpa do Kanon... – Shura diz para si mesmo, suspirando - " e Saga ainda diz que ele não o monopoliza, se ate brigar por culpa dele nos brigamos" pensa saindo pela porta irritado para mais uma tarde de trabalho.

**Continua...**


	12. Chapter 12

Camus entra em casa e joga a maleta de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa de centro, se jogando no sofá. Estava cansado, e ainda deve o maldito encontro com o sogro. Só queria descansar um pouco, curtir seu marido e ver como estava Hyoga em seu primeiro dia de "castigo".

Milo, que até então o olhava de longe, sorri e vai silenciosamente até ele. Quando chegou perto, parou atrás de onde ele estava no sofá e cobriu-lhe os olhos. Aproximou-se do ouvido dele e lhe mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha.

– Cansado?

O ruivo sorri e coloca as mãos em cima das do amado

– Um pouco. Mas nunca pra você, ange.

O escorpiano ri baixinho e dá a volta no sofá, se sentando no colo dele.

– Acabei de deixar o Hyoga na casa do Misty como o diretor havia mandado. Os pais dele não estavam em casa, só o irmão.

Camus abraça o marido e dá um selinho nos lábios rosados.

– E como ele está?

– Nervoso, irritado, reclamando muito... Fora isso, está mais calmo que ontem. - O puxa para si, o beijando demoradamente - E você, como está?

– Agora estou bem, mon ange, com você eu sempre fico bem - Esfrega seu rosto no do amado, manhoso.

Milo sorri lindamente

– Que horas vai ter que voltar ao trabalho?

– Eu não volto mais hoje, tirei à tarde de folga, mas vou ficar trabalhando em casa.

– Então por que não vai tomar um banho? Deve estar cansado. Farei algo para você comer.

– Me acompanha? Adoro tomar banho com você. – Camus acaricia as coxas do loiro.

– Uhum... Vamos. Também preciso de um banho. - Mostra à roupa toda suja de tinta - Passei quase toda a manhã pintando. Uma amiga minha marcou uma exposição para mim na galeria dela.

– Amiga? - O ruivo franziu o cenho, que amiga seria essa? E por que o loiro nunca falou dela? O que essa mulher queria com seu marido?

– É. Ela se chama Mayra. Fizemos faculdade juntos.

– hun, então ela deve gostar muito de você, não é? E você dela...

– Adoro a Mayra. Ela se mudou para Nova York assim que acabamos a faculdade, e se casou lá. Só voltou porque a mãe dela morreu, deixando para ela aquela galeria. Ela reformou e quer que eu faça uma exposição de reinauguração.

– Então ela é... Casada? - Sentiu uma pontada de alivio.

– Sim. Ela é casada com uma mulher chamada Emma, se não me engano.

– Que ótimo. Mas eu quero conhecê-la. Preciso saber com meu marido anda se relacionando.

– Irá conhecê-la. A exposição será mês que vem, irei apresentá-la a você.

– vocês andam se encontrando muito ultimamente? Por que nunca me falou sobre ela? - A essa altura já tinha parado de acariciar as coxas roliças, na verdade estava se mordendo de ciúmes, a moça sendo ou não casada. Gostando, ou não de homens.

– Ah, a gente ainda não se viu, só conversamos pelo telefone. E eu não te falei dela porque não achei que fosse importante - Dá de ombros - Mas a gente vai tomar banho ou não?

– Eu vou sozinho, depois você vai. - Segura a cintura do loiro, o ajudando a sair de seu colo.

– Por quê? Pensei que iríamos tomar banho juntos. - Faz biquinho.

Camus não resiste aquele biquinho fofo e puxa o loiro de novo pro seu colo, o beijando. Estava sendo infantil. Sabia que não tinha motivos pra ficar chateado com seu Milo, mas era ciumento, o que poderia fazer?

– Eu amo você... muito.

Milo sorri amorosamente para ele assim que o beijo aparta.

– Também te amo, meu rubi... Te amo muito.

O ruivo sorri, dando mais um selinho no loiro.

– Mas a próxima vez que você fizer 'contato' com alguma antiga amiga de faculdade me avisa tá...

– Uhum... Prometo que te aviso. - Dá mais um rápido beijo nos lábios viciantes do amado e se levanta - Agora vai tomar seu banho, vai.

–Vem comigo...

– Vai na frente que eu já vou. Tenho que tirar um bolo do forno.

– Certo, mas não demora - Se levanta e vai para o quarto, preparar um delicioso banho de banheira.

O escorpião sorri e vai até a cozinha, tirando o bolo do forno. Fizera o favorito do marido. Queria fazer uma noite especial para ele, estavam passando por muito stress.

Deixou o bolo esfriando e foi para a sala, já pronto para correr para o banheiro e curtir o corpo delicioso daquele francês quando viu os papeis que ele havia deixado espalhado pelo mesa de centro.

Suspirou e foi até lá. Camus deveria ser mais responsável com as coisas de seu trabalho.

Pegou a pasta e levou para o quarto, quando já estava pronto para guarda-la na escrivaninha, um pequeno envelope caiu.

O grego se abaixou para pegá-lo. Quando se levantou, pronto para guarda-lo, viu que atrás estava escrito "Alexei Hyoga".

Estranhou aquilo. O que o nome de seu filho estava fazendo ali?

Tomado pela curiosidade, o loiro acabou abrindo o envelope lacrado e, ao ver apenas uma das imagens que estavam ali, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

– O que é isso? - Murmurou

Como Milo estava demorando, Camus acabou tomando banho sozinho, e ao sair do banheiro deparou-se com o marido mexendo em suas coisas, mais precisamente no envelope que o crápula do sogro o havia entregue. Devia ter tacado fogo naquilo. Por Zeus, o que será que havia naquele envelope?!

– Milo, o que você está fazendo?!

Milo o olha nos olhos. Pegou todas as fotos que havia no envelope, deixando apenas os DVDs, e as jogou no chão, deixando que Camus as visse.

– Me explique isso, Camus!

O ruivo sente seu coração falhar uma batida. Zeus, aquilo não era possível. Como Eliot teve acesso aquilo? Como seu irmão foi capaz de tirar aquelas fotos!? Se sentiu nauseado vendo aquilo, era perversidade demais.

– Milo, eu não sabia da existência dessas fotos, eu... - Não conseguia nem formular uma frase, estava enojado, nao sabia se sentia mais ódio de seu irmão, ou do sogro.

– Camus, é o seu irmão que está nessas fotos! É o seu irmão estuprando o nosso filho! - Joga o envelope no chão. Não acreditava naquilo. Respirou fundo tentando manter a calma - Eu nem quero saber o que tem nos DVDs. Quem te deu isso?!

Camus recolhe as fotos e coloca de volta no envelope, o jogando na cama.

– Milo, eu preciso te contar uma coisa, preciso que me escute com atenção - Iria contar toda a verdade sobre o irmão, não podia mais esconder isso de Milo, não mais.

O loiro respira fundo, se sentando na cama. Por Zeus, o que Camus iria lhe contar agora?

– Pois bem, fale...

Em silencio, o francês passa a se vestir, afinal tinha acabado de sair do banho. Quando estava devidamente vestido puxa uma cadeira e senta-se de frente para o marido.

– Milo, o Cris é pai do Hyoga - Curto e grosso, não tinha outra forma de contar aquilo.

Certo, por aquela Milo não esperava...

– Quer dizer que o Cristal, o seu irmão, é o pai biológico do Hyoga? O Cristal, a mesma pessoa destas fotos, que esta estuprando e batendo no Hyoga? Ele é o pai dele e o mesmo motivo do Hyoga odiar os gays? Ele é o motivo de o Hyoga ter estado em um orfanato?

– Milo, lembra há dois anos, quando eu viajei para a Rússia, por que o Cris estava com problemas?

– Lembro... Você disse que ele sofreu um acidente e precisava de alguém pra ficar com ele alguns dias... O que tem isso?

– Eu tinha recebido um telefonema de um amigo do Cris, ele me disse que depois que esposa do Cristal faleceu ele se descontrolou e passou a agredir o filho. Eu fiquei preocupado, nem ao menos fiquei sabendo da morte da Natassia.

– ...Por que escondeu isso de mim, Camus? - A voz estava visivelmente magoada.

– Eu... sei que não tem justificativa, mas eu queria me certificar de tudo antes, queria ir até lá e se eu confirmasse aquilo, eu traria meu sobrinho comigo, e nos o adotaríamos, daríamos o amor que Cristal estava se recusando a dar.

– E por que não me contou quando adotamos o Hyoga, Camus? Por que escondeu algo assim sobre nosso filho, mesmo sabendo que eu queria tanto saber mais sobre ele?

Camus sabia que Milo tinha razão, nada poderia justificar o que fizera

– Milo, eu tive medo, medo de você me odiar, me achar um inútil, covarde. Eu... não consegui proteger o Hyoga... quando eu cheguei na Rússia fui procurar o Cristal. Aquele maldito me confessou que tinha espancado o menino varias vezes, e inclusive já chegou a deixa-lo inconsciente, nós brigamos, eu exigi ver o Hyoga, disse que o traria comigo, e o denunciaria, o entregaria pra policia. Então ele me disse que o garoto tinha fugido que não sabia dele, e que se o achasse dessa vez o mataria. Eu procurei, Milo, juro que o procurei por quase uma semana, contratei detetives e tudo mais, mas não obtive sucesso. Então quando voltei pra casa, voltei decidido a adotar uma criança, nós nos inscrevemos e ficamos a espera. Há alguns meses você viajou pra Milão pra fazer uma exposição, e eu não pude ir contigo. Então em um fim de semana eu fui ao orfanato, e foi quando vi Hyoga. Ele não tinha me reconhecido, e eu fingi que não conhecia, na verdade nem me aproximei. Senti um alivio enorme por saber que ele estava bem, vivo, mas mesmo assim não tive coragem de me aproximar, ele poderia fugir, pensar que o Cris viria atrás dele, enfim... eu procurei a diretora e conversei sobre o Hyoga, ela me contou que o acharam na rua, e ele foi encaminhado pra lá, que já havia passado por inúmeros orfanatos em um período de dois anos, então eu falei pra ela que gostaria de adotá-lo. Dona Marta acabou saindo do Orfanato, por motivos pessoais, mas antes passou o caso pra Helena, a nova diretora, aí ela nos ligou... e o resto você já sabe.

O loiro não sabia ao certo o que dizer... Queria sim descobrir o passado de Hyoga, queria muito, mas não dessa forma. Queria que o filho contasse para si por confiar e respeitar eles... Mas ouvindo aquilo de Camus, saber que ele escondeu algo assim sobre Hyoga lhe partia o coração. Sabia que havia escondido seu próprio passado do ruivo, mas... Não queria lembrar daquilo. Havia passado noites em claro pensando em como contar a Camus, e todas essas vezes, ao pensar no que seu pai havia feito, sempre acabava derramando algumas lagrimas. Se não conseguia sequer se lembrar disso em pensamentos, como falaria aquilo para o amado? Como faria para as palavras saírem?

No final, acabou que Saga o havia ajudado mais uma vez, mas... Descobrir que Camus havia escondido algo tão importante sobre o filho deles acabou deixando-o sem palavras... Simplesmente não sabia o que falar.

– Milo, entenda... – A voz de Camus estava embargada pelas lagrimas contidas - Eu tive medo de contar e você se decepcionar comigo, por ter um irmão como o Cris... E se o Hyoga soubesse a verdade ele me odiaria ainda mais, por ser irmão do homem que lhe causou tanta dor. Eu só quis proteger vocês, por que os amo. E eu juro, Milo. Juro que não sabia do abuso sexual. O amigo do Cris que me contou das agressões me ocultou esse pormenor. Eu devia ter desconfiado... Zeus como fui tolo. O que Cristal fez foi desumano! Agora entendo a aversão do Hyoga a gays.

Milo respira fundo e o olha nos olhos.

– Tudo bem, Camus... Eu entendo... - A voz saiu mais triste e decepcionada do que queria.

O ruivo levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado e senta ao lado do loiro na cama, levando uma mão a face dele.

– Mi... me perdoa.

– Tudo bem, Camus... Eu só não esperava por isso... - Suspira, se levantando e se afastando do toque dele.

Camus ficou na duvida se Milo se referia as fotos, ao estupro que Hyoga sofrera, ou a ele não ter contado a verdade, quem sabe fosse todo o conjunto.

– Milo, eu te conheço, eu sei que não esta nada bem. Por favor, fala comigo, briga comigo, me xinga, me bate, mas não faz isso, não diz que esta tudo bem sem estar, não se afaste de mim, não seja frio comigo. Eu posso suportar tudo, menos isso.

– Eu... Eu preciso pensar sobre tudo isso, Camus. É muita informação de uma só vez... - O olha nos olhos, se aproximando dele e afagando-o amorosamente - Vou passar a noite lá na casa do Saga, tá?

– Não! De jeito nenhum! Como assim na casa do Saga? Milo por Zeus, vai ser sempre assim? Sempre que acontecer alguma coisa você vai correndo procurar o Saga? Sempre o Saga! - Inferno! Nessas horas odiava Saga. Por que Milo sempre corria pra ele quando precisava de colo? Por que era sempre com Saga que o loiro desabafava? Por que era sempre Saga que sabia dos segredos mais bem guardados de SEU marido?

– Camus, por favor... Eu só preciso engolir toda essa historia... Sabe que o Saga é como um irmão para mim. Eu confio nele...

– E em mim não, não é? Você nunca confiou em mim Milo, não como confia no Saga. Acho que você escolheu a pessoa errada pra casar, deveria ter casado com ele já que o ama tanto. - Doía saber que ao menor sinal de problema Milo saia pra procurar o amigo, se sentia menosprezado, diminuído.

– Camus, eu nunca me arrependi de ter casado com você. Eu não confio em Saga mais o que confio em você. Eu não o amo mais do que amo você. Saga é apenas o meu amigo.

– E por ele ser seu amigo você vai correndo pros braços dele? Dormir com ele? Milo, aqui é sua casa, é aqui que deves ficar!

– Camus, eu sei que minha casa é aqui. Mas entenda... Eu preciso pensar um pouco. Amanhã eu volto, eu juro.

– Se você for, não precisa mais voltar! - Sabia que estava sendo radical, que ele havia omitido algo deveras importante do marido, mas a ideia de Milo dormir fora, na casa de Saga, o deixava louco.

– Camus, eu...- Mordeu o lábio inferior, não acreditando naquelas palavras. Saga já foi sim seu porto seguro, mas agora esse cargo era de Camus. Amava o ruivo tanto que chegava a doer. Não queria deixar o marido, mas... Era muita informação, não sabia como agir ou falar quando visse Hyoga na próxima vez. Queria pensar, e sabia que Saga iria escuta-lo e lhe dar conselhos como sempre fazia. Não queria que o ruivo pensasse que confiava mais em Saga do que nele, isso é idiotice. Mas Camus que havia lhe escondido àquelas coisas, não poderia conversar com ele sobre isso - Se é o que quer, então é o que irei fazer, Camus. - Sorriu tristemente para ele uma ultima vez, antes de dar meia volta e sair do quarto.

Camus socou a parede a sua frente, mas estava tão fora de si que nem ao menos sentiu o sangue que manchava a pele. Como Milo podia ter escolhido ir para casa de Saga ao casamento deles? E pior, Como ele poderia ter falado aquilo pro loiro? Zeus... o que estava fazendo? Ele estava errado naquela historia, ele havia escondido algo importante do marido. Como agora ainda brigava com ele por ciúmes? Aquilo era o cumulo da idiotice. Pegou o telefone e discou um numero que sabia de cor.

– Saga... atende - Andava de um lado pro outro, mas ninguém atendia

Após três tentativas, uma voz feminina atendeu.

– Alô?

– Eu gostaria de falar com o Saga, aqui é o Camus.

– O senhor Saga não se encontra no momento. – A mulher respondeu - Sou a empregada deles, Analita.

– Obrigado - Desliga o telefone e discou o numero do celular do grego, mas desistiu antes de completar a ligação. O melhor a fazer era ir atrás de seu marido, pedir perdão e trazê-lo de volta pra casa. Pega a carteira e as chaves e sai apressado, nao podia perder tempo. Precisava de seu Milo junto de si.

**oOoOoOo**

Misty havia sido trazido para casa há algumas horas. Já havia se recuperado bastante e seu irmão permanecia ao seu lado o tempo todo. Inclusive agora, Afrodite estava distraindo-o conversando consigo.

Hyoga havia chegado a algumas horas e Afrodite nem pensou duas vezes e já o havia posto para trabalhar, lavando a casa inteira, cortando a grama, dando banho nos cachorros e coisas do tipo

Já Afrodite, que havia ouvido a campainha, desceu correndo para atender.

– Oi Shunny, entra... – Segura a mão do menor e o arrasta pra dentro de casa.

Shun riu baixinho.

– Calma Dite. Já to entrando, não precisa me puxar.

– Sunnyzinho, meu amor, pensei que não vinha mais! – Dite falou de forma afetada.

Nenhum dos dois notou o loiro que saia da cozinha nesse instante

– Afrodite eu já ter... – Hyoga estancou na porta da cozinha ao ver quem estava ao lado da bicha loira mais velha. - Shunny... o que faz aqui?

O virginiano o olha e nesse mesmo instante para de sorrir.

– Eu que deveria perguntar isso. O que faz aqui, Hyoga.?

– Ordens do mestre. Aquele diretor maldito falou que eu tinha que vir ajudar esse daí – O loiro mais novo indicou Misty com a cabeça - E o imbecil do Milo me trouxa quase a força. Agora estão me fazendo de escravo aqui! Mas eu já terminei, esta na hora de ir embora! - Por que mesmo que Milo ainda não tinha vindo busca-lo? Loiro inútil, quando foi para leva-lo pra aquele inferno ate se adiantou, agora para leva-lo pra casa demorava tanto.

Misty bufa, indignado. Zeus, como odiava aquele loiro. Se não tinha feito nada a respeito era apenas por causa de Shun.

– O Milo disse que você tem que ficar aqui até ele vir te buscar, ou seja, você vai ficar aqui.

Shun olhou uma ultima vez para Hyoga, antes de começar a ignora-lo por completo e ir até Misty, abraçar o amigo.

Hyoga bufa de raiva, odiava a todos, Misty por ser o culpado de sua desgraça, afinal era por conta daquela bichinha que tinha aguentar a bicha mor, aquele loiro maluco era um infortúnio em sua vida. Odiava Milo por tê-lo esquecido ali. E agora, ficaria ali até que horas?

– Anda, vai procurar o que fazer... Aproveita que já terminou de limpar o jardim e vai fazer um lanche pra gente – Afrodite adorava ver o loiro bufando de raiva, no que dependesse dele aquele menino com pose de mal iria sofrer muito nos próximos dias.

O aquariano, muito irritado, vai para a cozinha fazer o que lhe foi mandado, só não cuspiria dentro do suco por que Shunny beberia dele.

Shun ri baixinho ao vê-lo ir e olha para Afrodite.

– Não o maltrate muito, Dite.

– Até que eu to pegando leve – Afrodite diz fazendo bico - ele merecia muito mais por ter judiado do meu bebê!

– Se o Dite pudesse iria fazer trabalhar como um escravo até amanhã de manhã – Misty disse, rindo, deitando a cabeça do colo de Shun - Disso eu tenho certeza!

Shun ri também, fazendo carinho em Misty.

– Ora, se usar toda a sua maldade nele não sobrará nada para o Masck, Dite.

Dite fica serio de repente.

– Aquele ali não perde por esperar, com ele a historia é diferente. Esse moleque, o Hyoga, ainda tem concerto. Mas o Mask não.

Hyoga entra na sala com uma bandeja contendo uma jarra de suco, e alguns sanduíches.

– Aqui está - Deposita a bandeja na mesa de centro - Mas alguma coisa madames? - Pergunta olhando para Misty, em tom desafiador.

Misty o olha, devolvendo o olhar desafiador.

– Oh sim, vá lavar os banheiros da casa.

– O que? Você enlouqueceu de vez? Eu me recuso, nunca vou lavar seus banheiros, sem chances! - Aquela bicha deve ter batido forte a cabeça e enlouquecido de vez, só pode!

–Ah, mas vai sim! O diretor falou que eu posso pedir para você fazer o que eu quiser.

– Então vai lá e conta pra ele que eu me recuso a lavar seus banheiros! Desiste seu idiota, eu não farei isso!

Afrodite olhava divertido para o loiro, ahh aquele menino ainda tinha muito o que aprender.

– Oh, então prefere que eu dê queixa na policia para te mandar para um reformatório onde os garotos e garotas de lá vão fazer coisas muito piores que te mandar lavar o banheiro? – Misty continuou.

– "Maldito!" – O xingou mentalmente. Ah como odiava aquele garoto! Como ele era capaz de humilha-lo na frente de Shunny? Mas aquilo teria troco, ah se teria. Pisando duro e sem dizer uma palavra se dirige para a área de serviço a fim de pegar os utensílios para fazer a tarefa designada pela bicha Jr.

– Gostei de ver bebê. – O pisciano se sentia orgulhoso por seu irmão ter imposto sua vontade. Mesmo achando que o loirinho pegara pesado com o russo pelo menos pra um primeiro dia... nesse ritmo não restaria muitas humilhações para o resto da semana.

Misty Manda um beijinho para o irmão.

– Sei mandar quando quero.

Shun ri, abraçando Misty.

– E como sabe.

– E eu não sei? – Dite ri a abraça o irmão e Shun - Eu vou pro meu quarto, qualquer coisa chamem. Comportem-se crianças!

– Na verdade, Dite. Eu também tenho que ir. – Shun sorri, se levantando - Está tarde, e papai pira se eu não estiver em casa quando ele voltar.

– Mas você vai sozinho? Não é perigoso?

– Posso ir com você se quiser... – Misty se depôs.

– Não Misty, você esta machucado. Ficarei bem, não se preocupem.

– Você mora perto do Hyoga, não é? O pai dele já devia ter chegado... Vai ver esqueceu do traste. Mas enfim, eu chamo um taxi e peço pra deixar os dois em casa. Decidido!

– Não precisa, Dite. Eu posso ir a pé mesmo.

– Sem mais! – Dite pega o telefone para ligar para o taxi. - Misty, chama o Hyoga, diz que ele esta liberado.

– Ok! - Se levanta, pronto para liberar o trate que era aquele loiro.

– Deixa Misty, eu vou. Você precisa descansar – Shunny o faz voltar a se sentar e, antes que ele pudesse reclamar, vai atrás de Hyoga - Hyoga?

Hyoga estava sentado numa cadeira da cozinha, já tinha terminado tudo inclusive o banheiro, mas se aparecesse na sala aquelas pestes em forma de bichas iriam lhe dar mais serviço, então preferiu esperar Milo ali mesmo.

Shun antes de entrar na cozinha, respirou fundo. Estava profundamente magoado com Hyoga, conversar com ele não era fácil para si.

– Hyoga, vamos embora.

– O Milo chegou?

– Não. Vamos de táxi, você irá comigo. Vamos logo que irá chover - falou mais frio do que gostaria.

– Mas o Milo não disse que tenho que espera-lo? Aquele desnaturado me esqueceu não foi? - bufou ao pensar que Milo havia esquecido de si, mas se sentia feliz em ir com Shunny.

– Se quiser ficar ai, pode ficar, mas o Dite vai te fazer dormir na casinha do cachorro.

Hyoga levantou-se rápido, pelo pouco que conhecia da bicha-mor era bem capaz de fazer isso mesmo. Alem do mais teria um tempinho a sós com Shunny, tinha de aproveitar

– Então vamos

– Vamos. - Em todo o momento a voz do virginiano saiu fria e sem vida, mas parece que Hyoga não notou. Voltou então para a sala e se despediu dos amigos, se dirigindo para o táxi que já havia chegado.

Hyoga entrou pela outra porta e sentou-se ao lado do menor.

– O que foi Shunny? Nunca vai me perdoar não é? - A frieza com a qual era tratado machucava

– Não sei, Hyoga. Quem sabe um dia eu te perdoe.

Hyoga bufou, não podia dizer que estava totalmente arrependido, sua opinião continuava a mesma, gays são a escoria da humanidade, mas não podia negar que faria alguma coisa diferente, principalmente para não magoar Shunny.

– Sabe, eu acho que já estou pagando por isso. O Camus me deu um puta de um castigo, aquela bicha ate me bateu, vê se pode... tem os mandos e desmandos do diretor, o Milo nem ta falando comigo, dá pra ver que já estou sendo punido o suficiente né? - Sua voz soara triste, de todas as punições, o ar decepcionado de Shunnie era a pior.

– Hyoga, só fique quieto, ok?

– Se é o que quer - virou o rosto pro lado e passou a admirar a paisagem.

Shun fez o mesmo. Não fez questão de falar com Hyoga. O trajeto foi feito em silêncio até chegarem na casa do loirinho, onde ambos desceram.

– Quero falar com o Milo. - Foi a explicação que Shun deu quando Hyoga lhe perguntou se não iria para casa.

– Aquele desnaturado... - resmungou para si mesmo, entrou em casa e estava tudo escuro, nem sinal de Milo ou do ruivo, não que quisesse ver os dois, mas era estranho não os encontrar em casa. Pelo menos o Loiro sempre estava o esperando com um interrogatório pronto.

– Onde eles foram? – O mais novo indagou, entrando na casa e olhando pela janela da sala - Não posso demorar muito, irá chover...

Ates de Shun terminar a frase sons de trovão foram ouvidos e a luz de relâmpagos adentraram o ambiente ainda escuro. Hyoga foi ate o interruptor e acendeu a luz.

– Eu não sei deles, essa hora o Camus deve estar trabalhando, mas o Milo tinha que estar em casa me esperando - fez bico ao terminar a frase, era a primeira vez que o loiro grego não o esperava para saber como foi seu dia, mesmo que sempre o ignorasse ou o maltratasse.

Shun vai até a janela, vendo a espessa chuva que caia - "Ótimo, vou ter que ficar aqui com ele..." - Suspirou antes de voltar a falar.

– O Mi deve ter saído. Vou ter que esperar a chuva passar um pouco...

O aquariano sorriu internamente, teria um momento a sós com Shunny, os dois sozinhos em casa... era agora ou nunca.

– Shunny... eu... eu... me desculpa pelas besteiras que eu fiz. Não queria que você ficasse com raiva de mim, na verdade sua decepção é o que me dói mais... - Falava enquanto dava lentos passos em direção ao outro.

A cada passo que ele dá, Shun recua lentamente.

– Não é a mim que você tem que pedir desculpas, Hyoga.

– Mas eu já pedi desculpas a bi... Ao Misty, foi a primeira coisa que Milo me obrigou a fazer quando me levou lá. E eu to me comportando, eu juro que estou... - E era verdade, mesmo que estivesse sendo obrigado a se comportar.

Shun recuou até bater em na mesa de jantar, enquanto Hyoga se aproximava cada vez mai

– E o que o Misty disse?

– Bem... ele disse que ainda não podia me desculpar, só quando tivesse mesmo certeza que eu estava arrependido e não faria mais nada parecido com alguém, mas que por enquanto, isso já era um bom começo - O loirinho disse também que o pedido de desculpas não o livraria de ser sua 'empregada' por uns tempos, mas disso Shunny não precisava saber.

O mais novo relaxa um pouco o corpo, sorrindo docemente.

– Ele disse isso? Então tudo bem, Hyoga. Você não esta perdoado, mas eu irei tentar te perdoar.

A essa altura, o loiro já estava a apenas alguns centímetros do menor, sorriu ao ver o sorriso doce do outro, se aproximando ainda mais, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

– Obrigado, você é muito importante pra mim Shunny... eu... gosto muito de você.

Shun estremece levemente ao sentir o halito quente dele perto de seu ouvido

– Gosta... de mim? - Sussurra. O que diabos ele estava falando? Ele bate no Misty por ser gay e fala isso para si?

– Sim, eu gosto - Sorri de canto antes de capturar os lábios do menor em um beijo doce e terno. Shunny era simplesmente a pessoa mais adorável que já havia conhecido.

Após alguns minutos de completo choque, o virginiano acaba por retribuir o beijo, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

Hyoga sorri em meio ao beijo, levando as mãos a cintura delicada daquele ser tão fofo. O beijo era mais delicioso do que imaginara em seus melhores sonhos, seu coração batia descompassado, sentiu um formigamento entre as pernas o que o fez aprofundar o beijo e puxar aquele corpo delicado de encontro ao seu.

Shun não sabia por que Hyoga estava assim brincando consigo, afinal era um homem que ele estava beijando mesmo tendo feito aquilo com Misty. Mas aquele beijo estava tão delicioso que não queria parar. Sem perceber, acabou por sentar-se na mesa, trazendo-o para mais perto de si

O loiro não queria avançar o sinal para não assustar Shun, mas já estava perdendo o controle sobre seus atos, levou as mãos as nádegas macias, apertando-as, não resistiu e levou umas das mãos ao meio das pernas de Shun, mas encontrou ali algo que jamais imaginara, assustou-se e gritou assustado apartando o beijo imediatamente e se afastando em um impulso.

– Mas.. o que... - Não sabia o que dizer. O que diabos era aquilo? Só podia ser uma brincadeira, o que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

Shun olha-o sem saber o que fazer ou falar. O beijo havia sido tão ruim assim?

– Hyoga...?

**oOoOoOo**

Kanon suspirou, desligando o telefone. Seu irmão acabou de avisar que não poderia vir jantar em sua casa, porém não explicou o motivo. O loiro já estava voltando para a cozinha e arrumar a mesa só para si quando a campainha tocou. Saga não viria, então quem poderia ser?

O geminiano abriu lentamente a porta se surpreendendo ao dar de cara com o espanhol ali.

Shura estava ali a contragosto, mas faria o esforço de aguentar o irmão mimado de seu noivo, faria isso por Saga, mesmo por que não queria mais brigar com o amado por causa de Kanon.

– Shura? O que faz aqui?

O capricorniano ficara um pouco desconcertado pelo modo como fora recebido, afinal tinham marcado esse jantar, não era?

– Eu... O Saga disse que viríamos jantar contigo, então aqui estou.

– Ele acabou de me ligar... Falou que não iria poder vir - Dá espaço para ele entrar - Entre. Está começando a chover.

Shura estancou na porta. Como assim Saga não viria? Por que não avisou a ele? Será que queria puni-lo pela discussão de mais cedo? Estava tão entretido se indagando o motivo pelo qual saga não o avisou que não iria ao maldito jantar que nem notou que Kanon dera espaço para que entrasse.

O geminiano respira fundo, vendo a chuva começar a cair. Como parecia que Shura não iria sair dali tão cedo, acabou puxando-o para dentro da casa. Não queria ver o noivo do seu irmão doente por sua culpa.

– Hei, ficou louco? Eu preciso ir embora.

– Bem, levando em conta que você esta sem o carro - Lembrou-se que o irmão havia pedido a Kanon que caso Shura aparecesse era para leva-lo para casa já que ele havia ido sem o carro hoje - E que esta chovendo, não, você não tem que ir embora.

– Eu não sou feito de açúcar Kanon, não vou derreter com a água. Preciso ir embora, quero ver como Saga está. - Kanon sabia ser irritante quando queria.

– Eu sei que você não é feito de açúcar, mas se você ficar doente terei que ouvir muito de Saga. Além disso você mora a uns dezesseis quarteirões daqui, sabia?

– Tá, tá... Eu vou chamar um taxi - sabia que Kanon podia ser mais teimoso que o próprio Saga, mas ficar ali sem seu noivo não era uma opção.

– Pare de ser teimoso, Shura. Eu vou te levar daqui a pouco, vamos apenas jantar antes. -Não dá chance de ele responder, começando a empurra-lo _delicadamente_ até a cozinha.

Shura bufa rendido, não tinha jeito, teria que aguentar aquele lunático por algumas horas. Mas quando chegasse em casa Saga teria que dar algumas explicações, como por exemplo porque desmarcara a ida ao alfaiate para ver as roupas, e o porquê de não comparecer ao jantar que tanto fizera questão que ele mesmo fosse.

– Kanon, qual o motivo do jantar?

– O Saga queria comemorar o noivado de vocês, então eu me ofereci para cozinhar para os dois todas as suas comidas favoritas já que ele sempre fala que sou um bom cozinheiro.

–... Obrigado Kanon.

Shura engoliu em seco, certo, agora se sentia culpado por tudo o que disse do cunhado, no fim das contas Kanon não era tão ruim... Só um pouco mala, mas nada que não pudesse ser suportado.

– Ei, você vai se casar com meu irmão, já faz parte da família. - Kanon sorri gentilmente para o cunhado, puxando a cadeira para ele se sentar.

–É, vou...

Kanon sorri mais uma vez e espera-o se sentar, servindo ambos antes de se sentar na frente dele. - Espero que goste, fiz com carinho.

– Está com uma cara ótima. – Shura disse sorrindo e levou uma porção a boca, de fato, Kanon cozinhava deliciosamente bem, mas não faria um alarde com relação a isso ou aquele convencido guardaria suas palavras de elogio para a posteridade. - O sabor está muito bom. – limitou-se a dizer.

Kanon sorri lindamente, também começando a comer. - Obrigado. Eu tive que aprender a cozinhar, sabe? Como nossos pais nunca estavam em casa por causa do trabalho e o Saga sempre foi um desastre na cozinha, ou era aprender a cozinhar ou morrer de fome.

Shura sorri de fato Saga não era lá um chef, mas às vezes comia algumas gororobas que o noivo fazia e ficavam até comestíveis.

– As vezes ele se esforça Kanon.

– O Saga sempre se esforça em tudo o que ele faz, Shura.

– Isso é verdade. – _'as vezes se esforça demais'_ completou mentalmente se referindo as vezes que Saga corria pra socorrer Kanon.

– Eu acho que... - Apoia a cabeça em uma das mãos, olhando-o - Ele começou a se esforçar dessa forma na época em que o Milo foi morar lá em casa depois do "_acidente_".

Shura franze o cenho com aquela informação. Não costumava ser ciumento como Camus, mas esse carinho e amizade de Saga e Milo de certa forma o incomodava.

– Imagino. – Shura fala baixinho fazendo o geminiano rir ao ver a pontada de ciúmes na voz dele.

– Sabe, o Saga sempre foi muito superprotetor com qualquer pessoa que se pareça frágil para ele. Em minha opinião ele nunca amou o Milo da forma que ele te ama. Ele amou o Milo como um pai ama e protege o filho.

– Até onde sei pais e filhos não vão pra cama. – rebateu o capricorniano, um tanto ríspido.

– Todos confundimos sentimentos, Shura. Só que algumas vezes as consequências são mais trágicas que em outras... - Disse baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para ele.

– Tipo? - perguntou curioso, não era sempre que conseguia manter um dialogo com Kanon, e já que estavam ali... Não custava nada trocar ideia com o cunhado.

Kanon sorri tristemente para ele, tentando não demonstrar que aquele assunto o afetava.

– Sabe Shura... Certas coisas é melhor manter no passado, pois se as revivermos, mesmo que em memórias, no presente, iremos nos machucar mais ainda.

Shura parou de comer e fitou o cunhado, Kanon demonstrava certa tristeza na voz e no olhar. Será que se referia a ele mesmo? O cunhado sempre lhe parecera um bon vivant, nunca imaginou que ele guardasse magoas.

– Tudo bem Kanon, se não quer falar não o forçarei, mas... Às vezes é bom desabafar. - Não era do tipo curioso, mas de fato, às vezes era bom desabafar, colocar pra fora a dor que nos consome.

– Estaria disposto a me escutar e não contar nada para Saga?

Shura ponderou, nunca escondeu nada de Saga, mas também jamais trairia a confiança de quem quer que fosse. – Claro, o que quer que você me diga ninguém ficará sabendo, não por mim.

Kanon o olha nos olhos, tentando manter a voz firme. - O quanto você ama o Saga, Shura?

– Sentimento não se define em escalas de 0 a 10, Kanon, não é simples assim. Mas eu posso dizer que o amo mais que tudo e que ele é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. - E era, tinha total confiança no amor que sentia pelo noivo.

– O que você diria se eu falasse que já amei alguém assim, da mesma forma que você ama o Saga?

Shura engasgou com o vinho que degustava naquele momento - C-como? Você amou alguém? Mas... Eu pensei que você... Ah deixa pra lá. Mas e onde está esta pessoa? O que houve com vocês?

Kanon morde o lábio inferior, cogitando a opção de encerrar o assunto naquele momento, mas logo desistiu dessa ideia.

– Ele está em Nova York... Em um hospital.

– Hospital? Ele é médico? - Não entendeu bem o que outro quis dizer, como assim o amor da vida dele estava em um hospital? E porque Kanon não estava junto dele? - Kanon, por que você esta aqui e ele lá?

– Porque eu não... Não aguentaria vê-lo depois de tudo o que fiz, Shura... - Respira fundo, desviando o olhar do dele, se focando em um ponto qualquer no chão. - E ele não é médico...

– Certo Kanon, então ele está doente? O que houve com ele? - Não costumava se envolver na vida dos outros, mas essa historia era instigante.

– Ele... Ele está em coma, Shura. – Suspira - Por minha culpa.

O capricorniano para de comer a dispensa toda a sua atenção para o cunhado. - Como assim sua culpa? Kanon, se não quiser falar sobre isso eu entendo, mas se quiser desabafar, pode contar comigo.

_– Eu... Eu e o Radamanthys éramos amigos durante a faculdade, sabe? Éramos colegas de quarto. Foi a primeira vez que eu e o Saga estudamos em locais diferente, já que ele queria ficar em um lugar perto de casa para poder cuidar do Milo, então ele e o Radamanthys só se viram algumas vezes, quando agente vinha para a Grécia._

_No segundo ano da faculdade, ele começou a me ajudar a conseguir algumas namoradas, sabe? Nada sério, só algumas ficantes, terminava com elas antes mesmo de completarmos um mês. Mas ai um dia o Radamanthys disse que estava cansado daquilo, que não aguentava mais, eu não entendi e, antes sequer de perceber o que estava acontecendo, ele me beijou._

_Ele disse que me amava que não suportava mais me ver comendo aquelas vadias... Eu fiquei muito feliz, sabe? Eu também o amava. Amava tanto que chegava a doer, mas eu nunca me declararia para ele. A gente então começou a namorar. Eu achava que era tudo um sonho, de tão feliz que eu estava. Ele era incrível, era bonito, inteligente e ótimo na cama..._

_No último ano da faculdade, ele me levou até um lugar lindo, ele disse que aquele seria o nosso lugar especial... Ele me pediu em casamento lá, sabe? Ele disse que me amava mais que tudo nesse mundo._

_E eu o amava mais que minha própria vida, então eu aceitei sem nem pensar duas vezes... Agente acabou transando naquele lugar._

_Ele foi a primeira pessoa que conseguiu me possuir. Aquela foi a primeira e ultima vez também que ele me possuiu... Achei que tudo estava perfeito, mas quando acabamos ele começou a rir e disse que não achou que ele ia mesmo conseguir. E não entendi nada, mas ai eu olhei para uma moita ali perto e vi um monte de pessoas nos olhando, rindo._

_Eram as mulheres que eu dispensei... Elas queriam se vingar, então gravaram tudo e tiraram fotos._

_Eu olhei para o Radamanthys, e ele disse que tudo aquilo não passou de uma aposta, se ele conseguisse me possuir, de corpo e alma, ele venceria. Eu não acreditei naquilo então coloquei as minhas roupas e fui embora, escutando aquelas risadas. De noite, quando eu estava arrumando minhas coisas para ir embora o mais rápido que conseguia, o Radamanthys apareceu, ele estava completamente bêbado. Começou a falar um monte de besteiras e tentou me possuir, dizendo que meu corpo era delicioso... Eu não pensei duas vezes, o empurrei e sai correndo. Mesmo bêbado o desgraçado era mais rápido e forte que eu, logo me alcançou. Ele começou a rasgar as minhas roupas então eu... Eu o empurrei, calculei mal a força e ele acabou caindo escada._

_Ele não morreu, mas a pancada na cabeça foi feia, e ele também quebrou alguns ossos... Ele esta em coma desde então._

Shura ficou em silencio durante todo o emocionado relato do cunhado, nunca imaginou que o loiro passara por tamanho drama.

– Meu Zeus Kanon eu nunca imaginei... Eu... Nem sei o que dizer... Quantos anos faz isso?

– Faz quase dezoito anos, Shura... Dezoito anos...

– Kanon, ele esta em coma há 18 anos? Mas... você tem certeza que ele ainda está em coma? Tem certeza que ele não acordou, ou... - ia dizer 'morreu' mas preferiu se calar, sabia que o assunto não devia ser fácil para Kanon.

– Ou morreu? – Kanon completa o raciocínio do moreno, rindo amargamente - Sim, Shura, eu tenho certeza. Se ele tivesse acordado, a família dele iria me ligar já que somos "grandes amigos, quase irmãos".

– Eles não sabem as circunstâncias na qual o acidente aconteceu?

– Acha que eu iria falar para eles que o filho dele quase me estuprou e que por isso eu o empurrei da escada? Eles acham que ele estava bêbado e caiu da escada, rolando cinco andares sem conseguir parar.

– Zeus... Dezoito anos é uma vida. Kanon, eu sinto muito. Mas eu queria saber uma coisa... Você ainda o ama?

– Eu... Eu... - Suspira, se levantando e indo até a janela que havia na cozinha - Acha que eu devo ama-lo depois de tudo o que ele me fez, Shura?

– Eu não perguntei se deveria ama-lo, Kanon. A gente não manda nos sentimentos, infelizmente. - suspirou, dava pra ver que o assunto ainda era doloroso para o loiro - Kanon, você ainda o ama?

– Sim, o amo.

– Kanon... E o Ikki? - Sim, Saga havia contado sobre a conversa dele com Kanon sobre Ikki, bem como a conversa do noivo com o garoto.

– O que tem aquele pivete? – O geminiano perguntou confuso.

– Eu sei que você e ele estão... Envolvidos. Eu pensei que você sentisse algo por ele. - Pelo que Saga falara realmente achou que Kanon estava apaixonado por Ikki, e que era provável que o sentimento fosse recíproco.

– Agente só teve uma transa boa, só isso. Nada de mais. – Responde dando de ombros.

– Certo... Mas não esqueça que como você disse ele é só um garoto, e você é um homem feito. Cuidado para não fazê-lo se apaixonar por você e depois não poder retribuir.

Kanon ri, duvidava que Ikki se apaixonasse por si. E menos ainda que estivesse apaixonado pelo moreno.

– Acha que ele realmente vai se apaixonar por mim, Shura? - Sem perceber, sua voz saiu com uma pitada de esperança.

– Talvez... Ele é muito jovem, e você é um homem... envolvente. Não me surpreenderia se isso acontecesse. Por isso tome cuidado para não feri-lo, Kanon. - 'se é que já não está ferindo' completou mentalmente.

– Não se preocupe com isso, Shura. - Vai até ele, colocando a mão em seu ombro. - Não deixarei ele se apaixonar por mim. Não fui feito para essas coisas.

– Não seria ruim se isso acontecesse, desde que você pudesse corresponder. Quem sabe seja a chance que a vida está te dando para ser feliz?

– Quem sabe a vida só não quer brincar comigo novamente?

– só tome cuidado para não deixar a chance de ser feliz escapar – o capricorniano diz revirando os olhos - E... Não se preocupe Kanon, no que depender de mim ninguém nunca ficará sabendo dessa historia. - era a verdade, apoiaria o cunhado no que fosse necessário. Ali, naquele momento se iniciava uma grande e verdadeira amizade.

**_Continua..._**


End file.
